Havoc 2
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: (The sequal to Here Comes Havoc) It has been seven months since I took the throne as the new spirit of chaos, and so far everything is going great, until this new evil shows up out of nowhere and threatens to takes over Equestria. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 1 A New Beginning

* * *

3rd POV [? ? ?]

At a dark fortress a pony in a black cloak runs through the halls and into the throne room ,he begins to slow down when he reaches the throne and bows to his Queen never daring to speak one word.

"You may speak." The Queen says siting in the shadows of her throne only showing her eyes.

"Queen Viper we bring bad news ,we have located Queen Chrysalis but she has been imprisoned by the Equestrians." The cloaked pony kept bowing.

"How is it possible for my sister to have been dealt with so easily?" Queen Viper asked.

"A Draconaquus by the name of Havoc had defeated Queen Chrysalis you highness ,and he has also defeated Discord and became the new spirit of chaos."

Queen Viper closed her eyes. "Very well then ,you may go."

The cloaked pony bowed once again and left the throne room leaving Queen Viper alone she rose up from her throne and out of the shadows ,she was identical like her sister only with dark purple eyes ,mane ,and tail.

Queen Viper looked out the window and glared at the night sky. "If this new spirit of chaos was able to defeat my Sister and Discord? He must be a very powerful Draconaquus."

* * *

Havoc's POV

"Is she in the kitchen yet?" I asked

"Almost she just has to get herself breakfast first." Sweetie Bell said.

We waited for Rarity to come downstairs so we can start a diversion for a surprise birthday party. "ok as we planed I get Rarities attention ,and that's your cue to give the signal to Pinkie Pie and the others to set up the birthday party."

"Right oh here she comes now." Sweetie Bell said pointing in the window showing Rarity coming down stares humming a song.

"Im going in." I went inside the Carousel Boutique to do what maybe the most dangerous mission ever ,as I stepped in the middle of the show room I got into position. "HEY RARITY CHECK OUT MY NEW OUTFIT!" I yelled.

"Havoc!? Do you have to yell so loud I swear that is so-" Rarities eyes widen and she gasped at what I was dressed in ,I was in a suit colored in plad ,spots ,stripes ,zigzags ,checker ,and streaks all clashing each other every fashionista's worst nightmare. "How dare you bring such a monstrosity to my Boutique." She glared at me her eyes were now glowing blue. "That abomination must be destroied."

I gave her a Trollface smile. "You have to catch me first!" I quickly ran out of her store hoping she would chase me ,and it did but I don't have to worry shes too lady like to catc- oh crap.

"HAVOC! Come back here right now!" She yelled ,she was running so fast that she could match Rainbow Dash's speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH." I picked up the pace literally running for my life ,but I was laughing to it has been seven months since I became the new spirit of chaos ,I have mostly been hanging out with Luna but also had time to hangout and help my other friends in Ponyville ,such as helping Sweetie Bell and Pinkie Pie with Rarities birthday party.

"Coming through!" I yelled out to the other ponies so they wouldn't be in our way. "Please hurry up with that party." I thought to myself.

"HAVOC! You can't run from me forever!" Rarity yelled as she got closer.

"Ok what about this?" I pulled out a Mario kart and hoped on and stomped on the gas pedal ,leaving a trial of dust behind. As I drove through Ponyville I was still glad that I had become friends with Everypony.

"Havoc look out!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

I looked to find Fluttershy carrying groceries and she was in my way ,she got to the ground and hid behind her mane. I turned the wheel hard and spun out of control hitting a rock sending me airborne and into a Tree.

"Havoc are you alright?" Fluttershy asked Looking at my head.

"Yeah good thing I was wearing a seat belt." I got up and popped every joint in my bones.

"There you are ,now to take you back to my place and get rid of that thing." Rarity said lifting me up and dragging me back.

* * *

Some time later...

As we got to the front door I had my claws in the dirt. "No im not going in there you can't make me!" I yelled.

"Now darling you'll only make it worse for yourself." Rarity said as we stepped inside. "Why is it so dark now?" She asked as she found the light switch and turned it on.

"SURPRISE" Everypony yelled ,Pinkie Pie rushed at us and placed party hats on our heads.

"Happy Birthday Rarity!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Huh but how did you know?" Rarity asked.

"I know when its your birthday silly ,we had Havoc buy us time so we could get your party set up." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yup yay me no if you will excuse me." I got out of the suit and turned it into confetti. "Happy birthday Rarity."

"Oh thank you darling you are to kind ,so how has it been going with Princess Luna?" Rarity asked.

"Its been going great." I said smiling.

"Well thats good to hear ,your a very lucky person." Rarity said sipping her punch.

"I sure am and sorry about the suit earlier it was the only thing I could think off to get you out of here."

"Its no longer an issue with me so long as I never see anything like that again." Rarity said.

"Hey Rarity try some of the cake Havoc made." Pinkie pie was holding a plate in front of Rarity with the same colors as the suit the instant she looked at it she fainted.

"To much Trolling?" I asked.

"Definitely." Pinkie Pie said.

* * *

Three hours later...

Rarity recovered from her shock and enjoyed the party ,She forgave me on the cake since it will be ate any way and thankfully the CMC were not causing any trouble they were playing party games.

"Well I need to get going Luna is probably waiting for me ,see ya Sweete Bell." I said as I took some cake for Luna.

"Bye Havoc and thanks again for your help!" Sweetie Bell said as we waved each other good bye.

I took off into the sky and to the castle ,enjoying the sight of the land that now call home Luna and I have been going out several times such has having dinner ,pulling pranks or just staying home and playing Co-op.

And even though it been a while now I can never get over the fact at how lucky I really was.

Makeing my decent to the castle and landing on Lunas balcony an idea just popped into my head , I snuck into Lunas room ,she was still in bed so I put the cake on the table and tip toed next to her I was getting ready to jump in her bed until. "Don't even think about it." Luna said.

I just groaned in and crossed my arms. "Awww how did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Your a spirit of chaos Riles we can sence you." Luna said as she got up from her bed. "So were have you been?"

I just chuckled. "I was helping out with a birthday party for Rarity." I said walking over to the table. "And I got you some cake."

Luna smiled as we both sat on the couch. "Thank you Riles ,and let me guess you made the cake?"

"Yeah it was just a little prank the me and Pinkie had for Rarity." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head.

Luna giggled. "I swear you are such a trickster."

I smirked. "Really? what bout that time when we put green dye in you sisters shampoo?"

Luna was eating some cake when she said that."'Gulp' Riles! I was eating cake." Luna said laughing.

"Sorry so any plans for tonight?" I asked.

"Well no all I have to do is raise the moon and thats it." Luna said. "Oh and my new game just came in the mail today." She brought out a package and opened up the box showing a new Ponybox game. "Its called PonyLord its were you play as a pony in armor and command little imps called minions."

I just laughed because it reminded me of OverLord but either way it might be fun to play. "So what your just going to play it now?"

Luna just looked at me. "Not yet a new game such as this must have snacks and drinks plus ,I would of waited for you to come back your really good at video games." Luna blushed ,it was kind of funny that we had something in common.

"Well since im here now how about I go get the snacks." I said getting up and walking out of the room as Luna went in the shower. Ever since I took the throne Princess Celestia Insisted on letting me stay here ,I didn't mind in anyway at least I get to hang out and help Luna anytime I wanted.

Makeing my way to the kitchen one of the chefs saw me and bowed. "Welcome Lord Havoc how may I help you?"

I just rolled my eyes ,Ever since then some of the royal guards and servants have been calling me Lord Havoc. "I thought we talked about this theres no need to call me Lord." I wasn't really mad I was just saying.

He just smiled sheepishly. "My apologise its just a habit thats very hard to break."

"Understood I was just coming by to get some stuff." I said. 'CLICKING' my finger to make a small shopping cart.

"As you wish sir." He said and went back to making some soup.

I started collecting the stuff that Luna and I needed and went back to her room ,until I ran into Terra as he was walking by. "Hello Havoc."

"Hey Terra how was the visit to Manehatten?" I asked.

"It went great ,and thanks for asking." Terra said smiling.

I smiled back. "No problem so what else has been going on?"

"Nothing much now but we still need to keep watch for anything out of the ordinary." Terra said.

"Like Celestia's new mane color." I said as we both snickered.

"That prank was still hilarious and it was a good thing it washes out or you would be on the sun right now." Terra said.

"I just hope Celestia not mad at me for doing that ,she did eat that birthday cake I made for Luna and the back up cake."

"That is true." Terra said as he looked out the window. "Its getting late and I need to return to Celestia."

"Ok it was great talking to you." I said as I continued back to Luna's room.

"You to!" Terra yelled.

Makeing back I opened the door to find Luna laying on the couch. "About time what took so long."

"I had a run in with your brother." I said as I placed the snacks and drinks on the table.

"Really where has he been?" Luna asked ,placing the game in.

"Visiting Manehatten." I sat down next to Luna and grabbed my controller.

"Ok then ,now lets see what this game has in store for us." Luna said.

* * *

Hours Later...

Luna and I finaly beat PonyLord and were outside now enjoying the fresh air ,Luna was still a little angry from the final boss.

"Relax Luna at least we finally beat him." I said.

"I know I just need time to calm down." Luna said.

As usual Luna still hates it when she gets killed ,but this time she didn't have a meltdown.

We looked up into the night sky and watch the stars fly by enjoying the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N This story might have to be put on hold so I can make a christmas special.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Friend

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 2 A New Friend

* * *

The Next Day...

Luna and I were now playing Hoof 4 Dead 2 versus mode and so far I am not really enjoying it right now.

"Whats wrong Riles can't get close to me." Luna said smiling ,she was playing the survivors.

"No fair Luna you had an adrenaline shot before you left the safe house." I said ,playing as the undead.

"Your just making up excuses because you don't like getting beat by me." Luna said smirking.

That is true im a good gamer but Luna is like a pro on these games ,no matter what kind of strategy I have she always kills me ,but this time I now have the upper hand. I was now playing as a Boomer so I waited for Luna's Team to come by.

"Luna Right now I have a booming victory." I said jumping out of my hiding place and about to puke.

"Riles im pregnant." Luna said.

It was like my mind just turned to jello ,I dropped the controller and just looked at Luna. "YOURE YOURE WHAT!? But were not even married yet!"

Luna paused the game and put down the controller. "Riles calm down I was just kidding." Luna said trying to calm me down.

I was blushing hard at how I just reacted I didn't want to do that kind of stuff with Luna until marriage ,and come to think of it I really love Luna and she loves me ,but how do you ask a Princess such as Luna to marry you?

"Im sorry Luna but you almost gave me a heart attack." I said calming down and looking at the floor.

"No Riles im the one that should be sorry I didn't know you would freak out like that." Luna said ,placing her hoof on my shoulder.

I knew Luna didn't mean to scare like that ,I wasn't mad I was just worried about how I was suppose to handle the responsibilities of being a father. "Its just I never knew my parents ,so I how am I suppose to take care of a child if I don't know how to be a father?" I said

"Riles you're not the only one who has gone on without parents ,I know how you feel." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna." I said smiling. "Un Luna is it ok if we call it quits I need to do something." I said.

"Of course Riles." Luna said turning off the game console.

I got up and left trying to find out on how to ask her the big question and maybe find a nice ring for her.

I was walking through the hallway completely deep in thought Luna was the first friend and girlfriend I ever hand in my whole life she was special to me and I would never want to do anything to hurt her.

"Hey Havoc!" My train of thought was cut off by Shining Armor. "Hey Havoc hows it going?"

"Good ,I was just thinking." I said.

"About what?"

"Its just I really love Luna and she loves me ,and I was thinking of asking her to marry me ,but I just don't know the right words." I said rubbing my neck.

"Well thats great to hear Havoc ,and I can help you with saying those right words." Shining Armor said

"Really how so?" I asked.

"When I first asked Cadence to marry me she was so excited and I also told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, but she'd be getting a pretty great sister like Twilight." Shining Armor said.

"Youre a lucky guy Armor ,I just wish it was that easy for me to say to Luna." I said.

"Youve never talked to a girl your whole life have you?" He asked.

{"Yup that's the same thing I said to him"} "Your not Helping Brain!"

"No I haven't shes the first girlfriend I ever have." I said.

"Thats ok just find the right time and ask her. Oh and don't forget a ring." Shining Armor said.

"Thanks dude ,by the way how the new armor cumming along?" I asked.

"It took a lot of work but we were finally able to create a new set of armor for the royal guards." He answered.

Awesome can't wait to see how they look ,anyway thanks for the advice I really appreciate it." I said

"Any time Havoc ,Hey I need to get going Cadence is probably wondering where I am now." He said.

"Ok see ya." I waved goodbye to him ,ok all I have to do is find the rights words and wait for the right time.

* * *

Hours Later...

Back in Ponyville I was with Connor helping him deliver groceries to Fluttershy's house.

"Why can't she take care of the grocery shopping herself?" Connor asked.

"Because her wing is still broken ,and she can't carry all of this herself." I said.

We were only halfway to Fluttershy's house and Connor was already starting to complain. "So hows it been going with Trixie?" I asked.

"Same old ,Same old shes still doing magic shows here with me as her assistant." Connor.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well she tried to saw me in half one time ,and that knife box trick." Connor said looking horrified.

A smile crept on my face. "Did you survive? Did you die? Did you get killed?!"

Connor stared angrily at me. "Shut up anyway the sooner we get this done the better."

* * *

We finally made it to Fluttershy's House ,I used my tail to knock on the door since both of our hands were too full.

"Hurry up already." Connor said getting impatient.

I rolled my eyes as the door opened showing Angel the bunny glaring at us.

"Relax angel were just here to give Fluttershy her groceries." I said.

Angel nodded at me but kept glaring at Connor as he glared back ,they have been at each other for months now.

"Oh hello guys thank you for getting my groceries ,but I could of got them ,if thats ok." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy you know you can't do any of that stuff with your wing broken." I said as we went in.

After placing everything where it goes Fluttershy asked us if it was ok to feed the animals for her and we said yes ... well mostly me.

"Connor they have to come to you." I said with most of the animals around me.

"How about you do it your way ,and I'll do it my way." Connor said trying to feed Angel a carrot but he kept turning away. "Hey you want this stupid thing or what?" Connor asked.

Angel looked at Connor and took the carrot smiling.

"See I make it look easy." Connor said just but then Angel threw the carrot at in Connor's eye "OW Thats it!"

Angel stated Sprinting away with Connor chasing them.

"Well you guys have fun now I have to make sure they don't kill each other ,See ya." I said waving to the animals as they waved back.

* * *

3rd POV [? ? ?]

A green dragon stumbled out of the Everfree forest and was rubbing his head he looked around only to find that he was near Ponyville.

"Hmm maybe I could ask someone for help." He said.

The minute he took one step in Ponyville there was now panicking.

"Dragon! a Dragon the Horror the Horror!" All the ponies ran inside except for Rainbow Dash.

"Hey you what are you doing in Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well..."

"You got Ten seconds to get out right now bub!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"But."

"Ten"

"I."

"Nine."

"Was."

"Eight."

"Only."

"Seven."

"Wanting."

"Six."

"To."

"Five."

"Ask."

"Four."

"For."

"Three."

Directions"

"Two."

"Thats all."

"One."

"Uh oh"

Rainbow Dash flew in to the dragons stomach knocking him down to the ground.

Rainbow Dash was standing on top of his neck acting like she saved the world. "Yeah that will show you."

"But."

"Zip it pal when my friends get here your in big trouble." Rainbow Dash said.

The Dragon didn't dare to say another word and just waited

* * *

3rd POV [Angel]

Angel sprinted through the forest and to Ponyville to Lose Connor ,he never did like the guy ever since he got here but with Fluttershy around Angel couldn't do much ,he was behind a building until he heard screaming he looked around the corner to find a dragon with Rainbow Dash confronting it.

Angel panicked If Fluttershy's wing wasn't broken he would go tell ,but even so it was like asking twenty question with her but luckily Havoc might be able to help ,He was still edgy around Havoc but didn't have a choice.

Angel picked up the pace and ran back to the forest.

* * *

Havoc's POV

"Were are you ya little hair ball!?" Connor yelled trying to look for Angel.

We were now in the entrance to the Everfree forest but lucky for us there were no dangerous monsters around.

"Connor why would Angel want to run inside the Everfree forest? If he did Fluttershy would not be happy." I said.

"I swear hes out to get me ,just like that time when he became a giant." Connor said.

"Anyway I doubt hes here so lets just look some where else." I said.

Connor just groaned. "Fine."

Just then Angel ran at us in panic he was flapping his arms around acting like a monster and pointing to Ponyville.

"A chicken with chicken pox?" Connor said.

Angel deadpanned and face pawed he drew a picture on the ground showing us some kind of lizard thing with an arrow pointing at Ponyville.

"Theres a dragon near Ponyville and ponies are panicking?" I asked.

Angel clapped his paws and pointed to the pathway.

"Connor you and Angel can deal with each other later ,for right now our friends might be in trouble." I said ,turning human and summoning my car as me and Connor got in with Angel in a booster seat ,and we drove off.

Connor was snickering at Angel. "Why don't you take a little nappy wappy until we get there."

Angel glared at Connor and flipped him off ,good thing Fluttershy is not here to see that.

* * *

Makeing it to Ponyville we found Rainbow Dash along with Twilight ,Pinkie ,and Applejack all around a green dragon we got out of the car to take a closer look.

"Whos that Spike's brother?" I asked.

"Havoc ,Connor were glad you made it." Twilight said. "Wait ,Spike dosen't have a brother."

"I know ,so whats with the dragon?" I asked.

"This dragon just came to Ponyville and I showed him whose boss." Rainbow Dash said.

"No you threatened me and attacked me." The dragon said.

"I said Zip it!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Alright Rainbow get off of him." I said.

"But look at him hes a dragon." Rainbow Dash said pointing at him.

"Spikes a dragon to." I said.

"Spike is a baby dragon Havoc." Twilight said.

"Look just let me and Connor talk to him." I said

"Why are you bringing me into this?" Connor asked.

"You really want to stay in the car with Angel?" I asked.

Connor looked back at the car with Angel glaring at him "Good point."

"Common Rainbow off you go." I said.

"Fine but no tricks." Rainbow dash said before flying to the others.

As we approached the dragon and helped him up his features were different than any other dragon he had emerald green scales ,and a crocodile like snout with a four and a half foot long neck ,a five foot torso, a six foot tail, along with twin sales in his back giving a double spine effect. Which was awesome

"Sorry about her she was just wanted to keep her friends safe." I said

"Its alright thank you for helping me." The dragon said.

"Your welcome my names Havoc ,and this is my friend Connor ,whats yours?." I said.

"Its Mayham."

"Welcome to Ponyville Mayham." I said holding out my hand as we shook.

"So now what its not every day a new guy just pops out of nowhere." Connor said.

"Mayham where did you come from?" I asked.

"I just came out of the Everfree Forest and thats about it." Mayham said pointing at the Forest

"What I ment was how did you get here?" I asked.

"Well I was checking my E-mail then I went to bed suddenly there was this bright light in my sleep then I woke up to find myself as a dragon wich was about two months ago" Mayham said.

"E-mails huh so Im guessing your were a human?" I asked.

"Oh yes plus I also found out that I have powers like shadow and silver." Mayham said.

"Wait you mean like Chaos control and telekinesis just like from Sonic?" I asked.

"Sort of here let me show you." Mayham said looking at a rock and levitating it in the air and placing it back. "And heres is this." Now glowing he teleported away.

"Were did he go?" Connor asked.

We suddenly felt tapping on our shoulders we turned around to find Mayham behind us. "Thats pretty cool." I said.

"I know right?" Mayham asked.

As the three of us walked back to the ponies there faces would be perfect for new meme faces.

Twilight's eyes were wide as dinner plates and her pupils were peas ,and her jaw was almost touching the ground.

Rainbow Dash was sitting down her right eye was twitching.

Applejack stood there not even knowing how to react.

And Pinkie Pie was smiling wide and she was jumping up and down.

"See girls hes cool he was just misunderstood ,now how about we get Rarity and Spike ,and meet back at Fluttershy's place." I said.

"Sugercube Fluttershy is scared of dragons." Applejack said.

"Relax AJ I have this all figured out." I said.

"You sure about that?" Connor asked.

"Yes I am 100% positive.

* * *

One Hour Later...

Ok so I lied ,I have no idea what I am doing now ,we were now at Fluttershy's house with Rarity and Spike.

"Darling are you sure this is a good idea?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity don't worry I will keep this all under control." I said. "Just wait here and I will go get her."

I knocked on the door but there was no anser ,I looked back to the others and the ponies were giving me the look while Connor was snickering and Spike was talking to Mayham.

I knocked on the door again and still nothing. "Ok Fluttershy you forced me to do this." I turned back into a Draconaquus and slid under the door only to find a frying pan hitting me on the head. "Hey Fluttershy how goes it." I said.

"Havoc im so sorry are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah im fine." I said as the pan popped off and I rubbed my head.

"I am really sorry Havoc its just that I was watering my plants until I saw this green dragon walking to my house and I got really scared." Fluttershy said

"Now just relax Fluttershy hes is only our new friend we want you to meet." I said.

"Um Uh Oh I would love to but I have a terrible cold achoo maybe some other time." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy I know he may look scary but hes a really nice guy." I said.

"But"

"Look if he was going to do something bad he would of done so?" I asked.

"But Hav-"

I placed a finger over her mouth to silence her. "Don't worry Fluttershy I promise everything will be alright."

Fluttershy sighed and nodded. "Alright but please don't leave my side."

"I won't." I held out my hand only to have her on my back holding on for dear life ,walking back outside they were almost about to laugh. "Yeah Yeah you can laugh it up later ,but for rightnow." I 'CLICKED' my fingers to make some couches and a center fire place appear. "Now how about we sit down and get to know more of you Mr Mayham."

* * *

Two Hours Later...

"And thats when I found your friend Rainbow Dash." Mayham said.

I was nodding my head like a psychiatrist. "Mmmmmm Hmmmmm."

Twilight was writing down notes as always ,is there nothing she will write down.

Spike fell asleep.

Connor looked bored out of his mind.

Pinkie Pie was jumping on the couch cousins.

Fluttershy finally let go of my neck and was sitting next to Rarity as they listened.

Rainbow Dash was still eyeing Mayham.

And Applejack raised a brow at Mayham's story.

"Very strange ,but who am I to judge other people ,so what do you plan to do now Mayham?" I asked.

"I don't know I never thought I would get this far." Mayham said.

"Oh! How about a party for Mayham? There can be cake ,games ,music ,punch." Pinkie continued on until she calmed down.

"Pinkie Even if we could be able to set up a party for him the other ponies would be scared." Twilight said.

"Then why not ask the Princess for help?" Rarity asked.

"Well... Alright I could send a letter to her ,Spike?" Twilight looked over and Spike was still sleeping. "SPIKE!"

"Whaaaa IM UP! IM UP!" Spike yelled.

"Hey Spike how was your beauty sleep?" Connor asked.

"Real funny." Spike said.

"Spike I need you to send a letter." Twilight said.

"Alright." Spike said as he and Twilight got up.

"Were going back to the Library in the mean time keep Mayham here just to be safe." Twilight said.

"Don't worry Twilight we will keep him in check." I said.

Twilight nodded and walked off back to the Library ,the rest of the ponies went inside for tea ,now it was just me ,Connor ,and Mayham.

As we just sat there and idea came to me. "Hey Mayham can you turn into a human?"

"Not that I know of ,why?" Mayham asked.

"Yeah Havoc why would you ask that?" Connor asked.

"Sine were humans that can morph into other animals we could make our own super hero team." I ansered.

"Are you serious?" Connor asked.

"Look just think of it we could even have our own theme song." I said.

Connor rubbed the temples of his four head. "I swear if you do come up with a theme song I will-"

"Transmorphers more than meets the eye."

"Transmorphers humans in disguise."

"Superheros wage there battle to destroy the evil forces of."

"The Evil Villans."

"Transmorphers."

"Transmorphers." I finished ripping off the transformers animated theme song.

"I don't know why I still hang out with you." Connor said holding his head.

"Just let the song sink in you'll get to like it soon." I said.

"Well I think it was good ,you just have to work on your singing." Mayham said.

"So until the Princess gets here what else do you want to talk about?" I asked.

Mayham gave it some thought. "I know how good are you at playing a Gutar?"

I smiled from his question. "I like were this is going."

* * *

A/N I would like to thank booman980 for offering his OC Mayham to my story ,Thank You and please notify me if there is something wrong.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Evil

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 3 A New Evil

* * *

3rd POV [Queen Viper]

Queen Viper walked down the dark halls with only torches lighting the way she reached a old stonewall door ,she used her magic to open the door to reveal a human on his knees and sharpening a sword with a wet stone.

"How may I serve you your majesty?" He asked as he stopped and placed both hands on his sword.

"I have a job for you Ariados ,one that might give you a challenge." Queen Viper said.

"Challenge? That is not a very common thing for you to say ,what kind of challenge?" He asked.

"There is a Draconaquus that needs to be taken care of." Queen Viper said. "Along with his friends."

"And where is it that I may find this Draconaquus my Queen?" He asked.

Queen Viper smiled evilly. "Ponyville."

Ariaods got up and sheathed his sword ,he walked over to his bed and put on his coat. "It shall be done." He then left the room and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

3rd POV [Twilight and Celestia]

After Spike sent the letter to Celestia Twilight waited for her response ,but what she didn't expect was to have Celestia teleport right into her library. "Princess! I didn't expect to for you to come here very soon." Twilight said quickly bowing.

"Do not worry Twilight Sparkle I have some free time now so I can meet the new dragon." Celestia said.

"Well hes at Fluttershy's house now with the others." Twilight said.

Celestia nodded and teleported them over to the walkway leading to Fluttershy's house as they got closer they started hearing some kind of stange music coming from the front yard.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

Once they reached the front yard they saw Havoc as a human again playing a guitar along with Connor on the microphone and a green dragon playing the drums ,the rest of the Main 6 were listening to them play.

"Woah that looks like fun!" Spike said running over to them.

Celestia looked at Twilight as she smiled sheepishly. "Uh I can explain you see-"

Celestia quickly raised a hoof to silence her. "Its alright Twilight in fact let them finish."

Twilight nodded and waited for them to finish there song. "Havoc might rival Vinyl Scratch." Twilight thought to herself.

* * *

Havoc's POV

The very moment Mayham asked me that question I turned back into a human and pulled out my guitar. "What kind of song do you want me to play?" I asked.

Mayham gave it some thought. "I know ,have you ever heard of a band called Dragonforce?"

"Yeah Ive heard of them." I said.

"Then have you heard of Through the fire and flames?" Mayham asked.

"Of course its my favorite song form the band." I said.

"You think you could play it?" Mayham asked.

"Its worth a try ,hey Connor are you in?" I asked.

"You may have not know this but I never played an instrument." Connor said.

"Ok then you can just sing." I said as I pulled out a mike with a lyrics sheet and giving it to Connor.

"I have a bad feeling about this but thats just me." Connor said looking at the lyrics sheet.

"What about you Mayham what do you want to play?" I asked.

"How about the drums." Mayham said.

'CLICKING' my fingers a drum set appeared ,I pulled out a set of drumsticks and gave them to Mayham.

"Ya'll don't mind if we listen to your song do ya?" Applejack asked.

"Of corse not." I said ,as they sat down we started the song.

* * *

{YouTube - Dragonforce Through the Fire and Flames}

* * *

After we finished the song we sat down to take a break ,and it turns out Mayham is a Wizard on the drums.

I placed my guitar next to me and looked at the others. "So how was the song?"

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "I never knew music like that even existed."

"Its a little uncouth but very enjoyable." Rarity said.

"I think it was very enjoyable." We turned around to find Celestia with Twilight and Spike walking towards us. "And I take it this is the new dragon?" she asked.

"Uh yes he is ,why dont you introduce yourself." I said as Mayham just stood there. "Uh dude? duuude?" I waved my hand around his face and snapped my fingers. But nothing worked he was just staring at Celestia.

"Is something wrong Havoc?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know he was fine a few minutes ago." I said ,I looked at Celestia and back to Mayham trying to figure out the problem ,as I looked closer I now knew what that problem was ,I could see a little bit of red on Mayham.

"Have you found the problem?" Celestia asked.

"Yup it turns out hes-" my words were cut short by a knife being thrown in my arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The ponies gasped at what happened to me and it also snapped Mayham out of his little trance ,Fluttershy ran over to my side to check out the damage. "Havoc are you ok?"

"I don't know I think it went through the bone." I said looking at the knife.

"Did you make someone angry or something for them to do that?" Connor asked.

"Not that I know of." I said pulling out the knife and my wound began to heal quickly.

"Who ever you are show yourself now!" Celestia yelled.

Another knife was thrown at me but I caught it just in time. "Fool me once shame on you ,Fool me twice shame on me." Using my magic to give me X-ray vision I looked around ,and to my luck I found my little assassin hiding in a bush. "Alright I see you so come out!"

He jumped out and landed on his feet in front of us ,He was a human that had white hair with black streaks in it ,his eyes were screaming evil they were black with red irises ,he was wearing a black skin suit ,gloves and boots ,and he had on some kind of coat that looked like a combination of organization XIII and akatsuki ,it had a metal color to it.

"Who are you? Identify yourself at once!" Celestia demanded.

He was unaffected by Celestia's demand ,and placed his hand on his neck making it pop.

"She just asked you a question." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "I have heard stories of you ,the new spirit of chaos ,the one called Havoc." He said.

I raised a brow at him. "Yeah whats it to you?"

"My name is Ariados and I have come for you." He said drawing out his sword that looked like a black katana.

"Celestia get Twilight and her friends out of here." I said. "Connor ,Mayham stand by for battle."

The Main 6 and Spike ran into Fluttershy's house and Celestia casted a shield around it.

"Three against one this won't take long." Connor said.

"Who said I was the only one." Ariados said ,he snapped his fingers and a swarm of changelings flew out of the woods and surrounded Fluttershy's house

"Changelings? But how?" I asked. "Connor ,Mayham keep those changelings from Fluttershy's house."

They nodded and ran to the swarm of changelings. "Alright show me what you can do." I said pulling out a sword of my own. I placed my hand over my face to do the Hollowfication mask from Bleach only mine was a Draconaquus skull.

* * *

{YouTube - Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Forest of Dead Trees}

"Don't worry this won't take long." Ariados said.

"I was about to say the same thing." I said.

Ariados ran at fast speed at me ,I quickly dogged his sword just in time but he quickly turned around to do a upper diagonal slash across my torso cutting half an inch into me. Blood was flying out of my chest but quickly healed.

"Don't think that healing fast will help you." Ariados said.

"I wasn't planing on it." I said running at him and tried to strike him ,but he just kept dogeing them ,until he back flipped out of the way.

"Your skills of combat are minimal ,its hard to beleave a person such as you was able to defeat Queen Chrysalis and Discord." Ariados said.

I was confuse "How did he know about that?" I thought to myself I threw my sword at him and pulled out the scythe from Dante's Inferno ,Ariados deflected my sword and charged at me ,I was able to block his attack and slash through his coat.

Ariados looked at the damage and smirked "Your getting good but not good enough." He now created a bolt of Dark Lightning and threw it at me only missing my head by an inch and destroying a pine tree.

"If thats the way you want to play then be my guest." Using my magic to create a cero I fired some at him but he only slashed them away with his sword ,then I tried using some Bala but instead he dogged them all except for one that hit him in the shoulder.

He just dusted it off like it was nothing. "I would love to keep fighting but now its time to end this." He raised up his sword and all of a sudden darkness started surrounding his sword with one swing a streak of dark energy came rushing at me.

Quickly thinking I used the scythe to pull vaulted over it and kicked Ariados in the chest and knocking him to the ground. "Alright buddy what is your problem? Why do you want to kill me so bad?" I asked as I held my scythe at him.

Ariados just scoffed and looked away. "I was sent here to see if you were a worthy opponent." He said.

"Who sent you here?" I asked.

"That is a question best kept for later ,but for now." Ariados kicked the scythe out from under him and ran into the woods.

I tried to go after him but I saw Connor and Mayham being out numbered by changelings ,I looked back to the woods but Ariados was gone so I'll have to deal with him later ,Taking off my mask I ran back over to my friends and pulled out an industrial size fan ,now turning it on all the changelings blew away back into the forest.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked running up to them.

"Yeah were fine just outnumbered." Connor said with sarcasm.

Mayham just looked at Connor and just shook his head. "Ether way thanks."

The shield disappeared and Celestia walked out along with the Main 6 and Spike.

"Who was that guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"With an attire like that he has on he must be very evil." Rarity asked.

"He said his name was Ariados , that guy means business with me now and I dought we've seen the last of him." I said looking at the woods again.

"If he is dangerous I need to put the royal guards on high alert." Celestia said and looked back to Mayham. "Im sorry to cut the conversation short maybe next time."

I swear that Mayham was blushing. "Uh sure ok what ever you say ,Oh and my name is Mayham."

Celestia giggled. "Well it was nice to meeting you Mayham."

"Uh you to." Mayham said.

"Havoc will need to talk about this back at the castle when you return." Celestia said giving me a look.

"Of course Celestia." I said a little nervous.

Celestia flew up to the sky and teleported back to the castle ,leaving me worried and with the others looking at me.

"What was with that varmint Havoc?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"What does he want from you?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know." I said again.

"Where did he come from." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Look I said I don't know ok!?" I yelled and making the Main 6 step back. "Sorry ,Its just I have no idea whats going on now for all we know a new evil might be rising." I ran my fingers through my hair trying to relax.

"Its alright Havoc we know you didn't mean to." Fluttershy said.

"So now what? First we have a new friend ,now we have a new enemy?." Connor asked crossing his arms.

"Awkward." Mayham said.

"I guess so but we can deal with that next time ,right now we need to find a place for Mayham to stay." I said.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Because its getting late ,and I don't want Celestia waiting around forever ,not with that look she gave me." I said shivering.

"Well Mayham can stay with me if its alright?" Fluttershy asked we all just looked at her.

"But Fluttershy your scared of dragons." Rainbow Dash said.

"I know but after meeting him and how nice he is im not that scared any more." Fluttershy said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." Mayham said rubbing the back of his head.

"Im sure I have a spare bedroom you can stay in." Futtershy said.

"Well ok" Mayham said just then a carrot was flung right at Mayhams and got stuck in his nose.

I looked over seeing Angel doing a victory dance like he just won the solid gold lottery.

"Angel Bunny that is no way to treat a guest." Fluttershy said. "Just for that no treats for the next week."

Angel frowned and went back inside the house.

"Now since thats done I need to get back home ,see you all later if I do." I said.

"Don't worry Havoc im sure your not in trouble with Celestia." Twilight said.

"I hope your right Twilight." I said turning back into a Draconaquus and flew back to the castle.

* * *

Some Time Later...

Flying back inside the castle Celestia was right there waiting for me. "Alright im here Celestia." I said feeling like I was sick.

"Good lets go to somewhere private." Celestia said walking to another room as I followed.

* * *

We were now in the tower where The Elements of Harmony were kept ,I was really worried if I upset Celestia.

"Havoc do you know why I wanted to speak to you?" Celestia asked looking at me.

"If its about Mayham hes a nice guy and-" Celestia raised a hoof to quiet me.

"No its not about him its about the human Ariados." Celestia said. "I have been watching you two fight ,and the way that he fought you was unlike anything I have ever seen before." Celestia turned to look at the window that had Nightmare Moon on it. "And I fear that the magic he had used might be Dark magic."

"If that is true the next time he shows up again we can catch him and get some answers." I said.

"Thats not all Havoc there was also the changelings he brought ,normally only a changeling Queen can command them but Queen Chrysalis is locked up ,so I fear a different Queen is responsible." Celestia said.

"Are you sure Celestia could there be more than one Queen?" I asked.

"I don't know for all we know this could be yet another invasion." Celestia said.

"Can we talk to Queen Chrysalis and ask her?" I asked.

Celestia gave it some thought. "We can talk to her in the morning."

I nodded. "Ok ,is there anything else you need to talk to me about?"

"Yes I also want to talk to you about Luna." Celestia said. "I over heard your conversation with Shining Armor."

I felt a pang in my stomach now. "Ok."

"Im not upset ,im only worried for you and Luna." Celestia said.

"Celestia I would never do anything to ever hurt Luna or you ,and I would never put her in harm's way." I said.

"I know Havoc and I wish you and Luna the best of luck." Celestia said smiling.

"Thanks I really appreciate it." I said blushing.

Celestia nodded and looked out the window ,the moon was now raised into the sky. "It looks like Luna is up."

"So we just wait?" I asked.

"Im afraid so ,Good night Havoc." Celestia said walking away.

"Good night Celestia." I said as I made my way back to Luna's room.

* * *

I knocked on the door and waited for Luna to anser ,the door opened and Luna smiled.

"Riles you don't have to knock you can just come in." Luna said.

"I know but since your a girl its only to be polite." I said walking in side.

"So how did it go at Ponyville?" Luna asked.

If I told Luna what happen today she might get worried. "It was just like any other day." I lied.

Luna looked at me and frowned. "Riles I know when your lieing."

I sighed. "Alright ,I got attacked today."

"What!? Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Yes im fine Luna don't worry." I said.

"Who would attack you?" Luna asked.

"There was this guy in a coat who wanted to fight me." I said. "But don't worry ,next time he won't know what hit him."

Luna gave a relief "Just please be carefull ,I don't want to lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easy." I said hugging Luna as she smiled.

"Well I have royal duties to attend so I'll see you soon." Luna said. "Maybe we might get to play Ponyshock."

I laughed. "Heres hoping." I said leaving Luna's room and going back to my room.

* * *

3rd POV [Ariados]

Ariados returned to the dark fortress ,he was now in the throne room with Queen Viper. "So you returned what do you have?" She asked.

Ariados bowed in shame. "I have nothing Queen Viper I have failed to destroy Havoc."

Queen Viper walked up to Ariados and placed her hoof under his chin to raise his head up. "I didn't want him to be destroyed only to get information and you have done well." Queen Viper walked back to her throne. "Your dismissed."

Ariaods bowed once more and left the throne room.

Queen Viper held up a doll version of Havoc and smiled. "Phase one complete." She said then tore off the doll's head.

* * *

A/N Incase your wondering Ariados is my OC character.


	4. Chapter 4 A Party and an Awnser

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 4 A Party and an Awnser

* * *

Ariados walked through the dark halls back to his room not even caring for the eyes that were laid upon him.

"Hahaha! Did you have fun today?" Another human asked ,Laying on a wall with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head smiling like an idiot.

"Be silent PichBlack I am in no mood right now." Ariados said with out looking at him.

"Sheesh I was only asking ,Just because you lost doesn't mean you need to-aahhh." Before PichBlack could finish Ariados swiftly severed his head and it fell to the floor.

"I said be silent." Ariados said. "Don't forget who you speak to."

PichBlack picked up his head and placed it back on his body. "Have it your way." He said as he adjusted his neck and walked away.

Ariados walked back into his room ,took off his coat and went into meditation. "This is far from over ,Know this Havoc I will have your head."

* * *

Havoc's POV The Next Day.

Celestia tried to get Queen Chrysalis to talk but failed ,After Queen Chrysalis was Imprisoned Celestia placed a sleep spell on her (I don't know why so don't ask.) And Celestia couldn't keep her awake for long so we gave up for now.

I was now looking out at the view of the land from the top of the castle ,I was still thinking of Ariados and his powers ,He was a human so how did he get here and why does he have dark magic?

"There you are Riles." Luna said flying over to me. "What are you doing up here."

"Im still worried about Ariados." I said. "I have no idea when he'll be back."

"Do not worry Riles ,we still have royal guards on patrol for him so they'll let us know." Luna said.

"I hope so I want a rematch." I said smiling and winked at Luna as she glared at me then slapped my shoulder. "Ow! Was that really nesacary?"

"Yes! ,violence is not a game Riles you could have gotten killed." Luna said worryingly.

"I know Luna ,but I can't just let this go if Equestria is facing a new evil we have to be ready." I said Then my watch rang I placed it back on and ansered it. "Havoc here."

"Havoc its Connor you might wanna come back to Ponyville." Connor said.

"Alright I'll be right there." I hung up and sighed. "Well Looks like im needed again Luna."

Luna smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I understand Riles I'll be here at the castle when you get back."

"Ok I'll be right back." I said as I kissed Luna back then teleported to Ponyville.

* * *

I teleported back in town square with Connor standing in front of Sugar Cube Corner. "What seems to be the problem?" I asked as I turned human again.

"Come inside and find out." Connor said walking in.

Following Connor I walked right in only to find a party going on ,The Main 6 ,The CMCs ,Trixie ,BlackSector ,Mayham ,and most of the other town ponies inside. "Im guessing the party is for Mayham?"

"Of course silly! Its his Welcome to Ponyville Party." Pinkie Pie said popping out from behind me.

"So what was so important that you had to call me over here?" I asked.

"BlackSector has some information on another Changeling Queen ,and Pinkie wants us to play some songs for the party." Connor said.

"Yeah! Since you ,Conny ,and Mayhamy were good at playing that song yesterday I wanted you guys to sing for the party." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced around the store.

I laughed and pulled out my guitar. "Alright we can do that." I said as I walked up to Mayham. "Hey Mayham how are you enjoying the party?"

Mayham turned to me and smiled. "Its pretty fun and im glad you made it Havoc."

"No problem ,hey you wanna play another song?" I asked.

"Sure what kind of song should we play next." Mayham asked.

I gave it some thought on what to play for the party ,something for everypony to enjoy ,then a light bulb popped over my head. "I know how about Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers?" I asked.

"Good choice and I know what song to play ,I wont back down." Mayham said. "Oh and I also want to show you something." Mayham stared using his powers to create two more of himself.

"Dude that is awesome." I said.

"Thanks." the three Mayhams said.

"So Connor you ready to play the song?" I asked holding out a mike and lyrics sheet.

Connor was about to eat a cupcake until he heard me ,he rolled his eyes and put the cupcake down. "Sure okay." He said taking the mike and lyrics sheet.

"Attention everypony!" I yelled to everypony inside. "Today were going to play a song for the party." Everypony clapped there hooves for us to continue. "Its called Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers ,Ready guys?" I said holding my guitar.

"Ready." Connor and the three Mayhams all said ,the original Mayham was on the drums ,the second one had a bass guitar ,and the third was on piano.

"Aright hit it!"

* * *

{Youtube - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers - I Wont Back Down}

* * *

As we finished the song the ponies cheered for us even Vinyl Scratch was applauding us. "Hey that was pretty good ,do you have any other songs?" Vinyl asked ,We meet about four months ago when she was playing a song for Luna's birthday.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well there is another song ,but im not sure if I should play it." I said.

"Why not." Vinyl asked.

"Yeah what is the song anyway?" Connor asked.

"Its called Live and Learn by crush 40." I said.

"What!? I love that song!" Mayham yelled. "Why wouldn't you want to play it?" Mayham asked.

"Its because I used to listen to the song in my younger days ,and since its been so long I just don't know if I should play it." I said.

"Of course you should play it! Your a master with that guitar!" Mayham yelled.

"Plus you did provide us with the musical instruments." Connor said while eating a cupcake.

"Ok ok I'll play the song ,and Connor don't talk with your mouth full." I said.

Connor finished his cupcake and wiped his mouth. "Hey Havoc how about a Coke." He said ,I pulled out a coke and threw it to him. "Thanks." He said then took a swig of it.

"Anytime ,Hey everypony you want an encore?!" I yelled ,The ponies cheered for an encore so what the heck. "Alright guys lets give them what they want."

* * *

{YouTube - Crush 40 - Live and Learn}

* * *

Finishing another song the ponies cheered for us and we bowed to them. "Thats all for now folks but don't worry we might have a finisher before the party ends." I said. "So what did you think of that song Vinyl?"

"That was cool maybe I can come to you guys for music ideas." Vinyl said.

"Sure if you want ,but for right now theres some Ice cream cake calling my name." I said walking to the table while rubbing my hands together like an evil villan ,but before I could reach the last piece of cake Pinkie Yoshi tounged it into her mouth.

"Mmmmm I love Ice cream cake." Pinkie said then hopped away.

I just stood there trying to even think what just happened ,I was about to enjoy some cake then it was stolen from me.

"Looks like she beat you to it." Connor said patting me on the shoulder and laughing.

I sighed and got over it. "Pinkie Pie you are so random ,so what now?" I asked looking around then a thought came to me. "Guys I have an idea." "CLICKING' my fingers a Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine appeared.

"Whao what is that!?" Rainbow Dash asked with her eyes widening.

"This is a game called Dance Dance Revolution." I said proudly. "Let me show you how it works ,this pad on the ground is the controller while the screen here is the game ,so who wants to try it out?" I asked.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Stand aside and let a real pony show you how its done." She said as she got on.

"Rainbow you didn't even know what it was two minutes ago." I said.

"Well I do now because of you." Rainbow Dash said. "Looking at the control pad

I shook my head and continued. "Ok anyone else?" I asked.

"I wanna try it! ,I love games!" Pinkie said hopping up on the other control pad.

"Ok since both of you are new to this I set it to beginner ,now remember you can only use your back hooves because the game system is for bipedal creatures... Sorry." I said rubbing my arm.

"Ha no sweat this will be easy." Rainbow Dash said getting on her back hooves but having trouble keeping her balance.

"This is gonna be Fun Fun Fun!" Pinkie yelled having no trouble on her back hooves.

This is gonna be a laugh. "Ok just follow the arrows on the screen and try not to get hurt ready ... GO!" I yelled as it started to play Walkie Talkie Man

* * *

It was only half way through and Rainbow Dash looked like she had fire ants crawling up her legs ,as for Pinkie Pie she was a natural and she wasn't even looking at the screen.

"Rainbow Dash look at the screen not at your hooves!" I yelled.

"Im trying but those arrows are moving to fast!" Rainbow Dash yelled back. "How can you guys play this thing!?"

"Because were more experienced on walking with only two feet ,and we know how to dance." Connor said laughing at Rainbow Dash.

"Youre not helping!" Rainbow Dash yelled before she fell off and hit the ground.

"Rainbow Dash! Are you alright?" I asked worryingly.

"Yeah im fine." Rainbow Dash said rubbing her head and her eyes spinning. "OH NO my score!" She yelled before falling over and passing out.

"Don't worry I got this." I said as I jumped onto the pad and started dancing next to Pinkie Pie.

"Common show me what you got Havoc!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

I smirked. "Oh I'll show you what I got." I said as we danced in perfect sink.

* * *

Once the game was finished Pinkie Pie beat me by Two Hundred points ,and I was almost about to pass out. The crowed was cheering for us.

"Yay this game is fun I love it!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Well im glad youre enjoying it." I said wiping the sweat off my fore head.

"Uhhh what happened?" Rainbow Dash asked getting up with bandages on her head.

"You fell off and hit your head sugercube." Applejack said.

"What but what about the game." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well I took youre place but Pinkie still won." I said

Pinkie Pie bounced up to Rainbow Dash and hugged her. "Im sorry you got hurt Dashie how about I make you an extra bach of super yummy cupcakes to go." Before Dashi- Uh I mean Rainbow Dash could anser Pinke Pie already bounced into the kitchen.

I patted Rainbow Dashes shoulder. "Look on the bright side you got something out of it." I said. "So who else wants to play?"

* * *

Some Time Later...

Connor was now playing against Trixie and lost.

"Ha! Take that human! For I The Great and Powerful Trixie have beaten you!" Trixie yelled.

"I am no match for you Great and Powerful Trixie for I am unworthy." Connor said as they started kissing ,Good thing the CMCs and Spike were now outside.

The party was almost over and thankfully We did promised a finisher for everypony. "Alright everypony before we finish the party we gonna finish it off with one more song!" I yelled as Everypony cheered.

"Well Havoc what song should we play now?" Connor asked grabbing his mike.

"How about you pick the next song." I said picking up my guitar.

Connor tapped his chin a couple of times before a thought came to him. " I know how about Lonely Train by Black Stone Cherry."

"I went to a concert for that band one time so I know the song." I said getting my guitar ready. "Hey Mayham you ready?"

"Indeed." Mayham said getting on the drums.

"Alright in 3... 2... 1!" Connor yelled.

* * *

{YouTube - Black Stone Cherry - Lonely Train}

* * *

Finishing one final song the ponies cheered one more time for us and we bowed once more. "Thank you all ,we hoped you enjoyed the party ,and have a nice day!" I yelled as the town ponies started leaving.

The rest of us helped Pinkie Pie clean up Sugar Cube Corner so The Cakes wouldn't have to deal with the mess ,then we headed off to Twilight's house well except for Spike and the CMCs.

"Aww why can't we?" Applebloom asked.

"Because we said so ,now wait here." Applejack said.

"That is so unfair." Sweetie Bell said huffing.

"Now Sweetie Bell that is no unlady like." Rarity said.

"Please we'll promise we'll keep it a secret." Scootaloo said begging.

"No means no alright now wait here." Rainbow Dash said.

The CMCs still protested ,and as for Spike he had no problem with Listening to Twilight so he kept Quiet ,'CLICKING' my fingers a bounce house appeared in front of Twilight's house ,I picked up the four and placed them inside. "There you go kids have fun." I said.

"What are we suppose to do in this?" Scootaloo asked.

"Its bounce house so... Bounce!" I yelled and walked back to the Library. "There you go ladies problem solved."

"Thank you Havoc I thought we would be stuck arguing with them." Rarity said.

"Common lets get inside before they follow us." Applejack said as we quickly got inside.

"CLICKING' my fingers again several beanbag chars appeared for us to sit in. "Alright BlackSector is it true that there could be another queen?" I said as we all sat down to listen to BlackSector.

BlackSector sat down a nd nodded. "Yes there is ,She is known as Queen Viper and she is Queen Chrysalis's twin sister."

"I guess that explains that changeling swarm yesterday ,but what about that Ariados guy?" Connor asked.

"I afraid that even I don't know about him." BlackSector said.

"We can worry about him later ,right now can you give us any information about Queen Viper?" I asked.

"Yes I can ,about 10 years ago I once served the King of Changelings He was known as King Uroboros." BlackSector said

"Whats that have to do with the Queens?" Raibow Dash asked.

BlackSector gave a look to Rainbow dash. "King Uroboros is the father of Queen Viper and Queen Chrysalis."

"No hold on a minite theres also a king?" Applejack asked.

"Indeed." BlackSector said.

"So what happend to him?" Mayham asked.

BlackSector smirked "'Hmph' I remember like it was only yesterday."

* * *

3rd POV [BlackSector] Flashback

"Ahhh more treasure to add to the royal vaults ,you have done well BlackSector." King Uroboros said observing to treaser.

"Thank You your highness." BlackSector said bowing to him.

"Father there you are we were worried about you." Chrysalis said.

"You know your still weak from the last battle." Viper said.

King Uroboros laughed. "Now calm down girls I maybe old but im not going anywhere."

Chrysalis and Viper smiled. "You better." Viper said.

"BlackSector you are dismissed." King Uroboros said.

BlackSector bowed once more. "As you wish your highness." He said then left.

As BlackSector walked under the night sky he came across his changeling brethren. "What the status of the hive?" BlackSector asked.

"Nothing has changed so far commander BlackSector." Said a changeling soldier.

"Good." BlackSector said then carried on.

He walked for several minutes now only to patrol the hive. "BlackSector I need to speak to you." Chrysalis said.

BlackSector turned to her and bowed. "Of course your majesty what do you wish to speak to me about."

"Its about Father I fear that he is pushing himself to hard." Chrysalis said.

"Rest ashore you majesty he is a powerful leader and if need be I will lay down my life for his." BlackSector said.

Chrysalis smiled. "Thank you BlackSector but I also still worry for my sister she hasn't been herself since that last battle with the Rouge Changelings."

"Do not fear the Rouge Changelings will be defeated." BlackSector said.

Just then a changeling quickly flew down to Chrysalis and BlackSector. "What is it?" Chrysalis asked.

"Its the King he has fallen ill."

Chrysalis and BlackSector ran to the King's bed room with Viper standing next to the King in his bed ,a changeling doctor walked up to them and bowed his head. "Im afraid its internal bleeding ,theres nothing I can be able to do."

Chrysalis walked up to her father with tears running down her eyes. "Father im so sorry."

King Uroboros placed a hoof on her cheek and smiled. "Chrysalis it alright 'Cough' I knew my time would come." suddenly he cough so hard in his other hoof that it now had blood on it.

"Father we can find a way to help you." Viper said.

"Yes father we can do whatever we can to make sure you." Chrysalis said.

"Girls what the doctor said is true im not long for this world." King Uroboros smiled. "I still remember the day when I first met your mother ,she would have been proud of you two ,but now its time for you two to take the responsibility of the changeling cause."

"Father you don't mean?" Viper asked.

"Yes Viper and Chrysalis you are now the new Queens of the changelings take care of our race ,and remember I will always love you." The King said before slowly closing his eyes.

Viper shook her head rapidly and ran out the bed room ,Chrysalis kissed her father goodbye. "BlackSector gather the other changelings for our father's funeral."

BlackSector bowed to her. "It shall be done Queen Chrysalis."

* * *

Havoc's POV

"Ever since then I have been serving Queen Chrysalis ,Queen Viper disappeared three years after the kings funeral ,and to be guessing she must have returned now." BlackSector said.

The Main 6 plus Trixie were crying and even Mayham was as well he was blowing his nose with a tissue.

"So why would Queen Viper leave?" Connor asked.

I gave it some thought and had a theory. "If she stayed she would of had conflict with her sister ,so she might wanted to stuff her way.

"And she must have found the Rouge changelings and become their new leader." Connor said.

Maybe that was the case with Chrysalis she didn't want to talk because she didn't want to remember those painful memories ,If this is the case we might need to get more help than I thought.

"Alright if Queen Viper is planing something then we need to get prepared." I said.

"How we don't know where she is or anything else about her." Mayham said.

"Hes right Havoc it will be like finding a needle in a hay stack." Connor said.

Good point without more info were up creek without a paddle. "Ok when the time comes will just sit back and wait."

"Are you sure about that darling?" Rarity asked.

"Yes we can't just rush into something that may not be there." I said.

"So thats it we just wait!?" Connor asked.

"Agan yes! ok what do you have in mind." I asked.

Connor looked like he was about to say something but closed his mouth.

"Thought so ,so until the time comes just keep your eyes out for any strange activity." I said as Everyone agreed. "Ok ,say I wonder how the kids are doing right now?" I asked getting up and opening the door the CMC and Spike were jumping around in the bouncy house like crazy monkeys.

"Nice plan ya Dodo." Connor said.

* * *

3rd POV [PichBlack]

PichBlack Was dancing around a cemetary ,and enjoying the smell of afterlife in the air until he saw Queen Viper and Quickly bowed in a gentleman's pose. "Welcome Queen Viper what brings you here?" PichBlack asked.

"I want you and youre forces to invade Ponyville." Queen Viper said.

PichBlack smiled in joy. "This is going to be fun." PichBlack pulled out a knife and cut his hand and flicked his blood on several graves. "Wakey wakey its time to raise some Hell!" Pichblack laughed into the sky.

the Ground started shaking and the ground was cracking until one coffin rose up from the ground then a hoof broke through it with the sound of moaning echoing through the air.

* * *

A/N Heres a question for Pincess Molestia) If Havoc went into your world what would you do?

"Havoc what are you doing on my computer?"

"NOTHING!"

"Does that say Molestia?"

"NO!"

"Yes it does you want to ask her a question don't you."

"Really I dont know hat your talking abo- oops I just clicked send."

"Oh Havoc."


	5. Chapter 5 A Town to be Saved

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 5 A Town to be Saved

* * *

I told Celestia about Queen Viper ,she had the royal guards remain on high alert and still nothing ,I helped patrol Canterlot for any signs of strange activity ,Connor and Mayham also helped patrol Ponyville but returned empty handed. I was now having breakfast with Celestia and Terra ,I could barely eat.

"Havoc please eat something." Celestia said.

"Im sorry Celestia ,ever since that story about Queen Viper I don't want to risk letting my guard down." I said looking at my french toast.

"We all feel the same way." Terra said. "Youre not the only one thats worried."

"Thanks ,also how did it go in Fillydelphia?" I asked.

"I warned the town about Queen Viper and that Ariados human." Terra said.

"Ok thats good." I ate the rest of my breakfast and got up. "I need to get back top Ponyville ,I promised Connor and Mayham I help them with the search."

"Alright good luck Havoc." Celestia said.

I walked out of the dining hall and saw Luna. "Luna shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked.

"I know Riles I was just coming by to wish you the best of luck to find Ariados." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna when I find him I'll make sure that we get some answers." I said hugging Luna and made my way back to Ponyville.

* * *

3rd POV [Luna]

Luna watched Riles walk away and hoping he will be alright ,she cared for him so much.

"Morning Luna." Cadence said walking up to Luna.

"Good morning Cadence how was your sleep?" Luna asked.

"Pretty good although Shining Armor is still asleep ,I swear it would take and army of Ursa majors to wake him up." Cadence said.

Luna giggled. "I agree ,remember that time when Riles put makeup on him?"

Cadence burst out laughing. "Yeah ,it took three weeks before Shining Armor could speak to him again."

Luna and Cadence kept on laughing until they finally settled down.

"Do you think Havoc will propose to you?" Cadence asked.

Luna blushed and dug her hoof into the floor. "I don't know Cadence ,if he does I don't know what to do."

"Its easy just say yes ,I know you love him ,I can see the signs." Cadence said.

Luna smiled sheepishly. "Really?"

Cadence nodded. "You both love each other ,and youre a perfect couple."

Luna gave it some thought but couldn't find the right words.

"Look Luna just give it some time ,and if he asks you the big question ,just say youre anser." Cadence said rubbing Luna's back.

"Ok Cadence thank you." Luna said.

"Hey what are family members for?" Cadence asked. "Now how about we get some breakfast before its all gone."

Luna and Cadence walked inside the dining room.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Now back to Ponyville Me ,Connor ,and Mayham patrolled the town for any signs of danger and as useuwall nothing.

"Common Havoc do you really think there will be trouble again?" Connor asked.

"I agree with Connor ,its not like Ariados will pop out of nowhere." Mayham said.

"I know guys ,but we can't just sit around and do nothing." I said.

"You really have it out for that gut don't you?" Connor asked crossing his arms.

"He threw a knife in my arm ,what do you expect?" I asked.

"Don't forget he tried to throw another one at you." Connor said.

"Thank you Connor." I said.

"No problem."

"Theres also another thing." Mayham said. "Where could they be hiding at?"

Mayham has a point they could be any where ,for all we know Queen Viper could be on the other side of this planet.

"Hey guys!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew down to us.

"Oh hey Rainbow Dash." Mayham and I said.

"Hey Skittles how goes the lady hunt?" Connor ask chuckling.

Rainbow Dash glared at Connor. "Keep laughing budy ,one of these days your going to end up losing those pearly whites."

I walked right in between them. "Ok ok break it up you two ,so Rainbow Dash what brings you by here?" I asked.

"I was flying around town when I saw you three talking." Rainbow Dash said.

"Really is that all?" Connor asked.

Rainbow Dash was about to say something else but was caught off by Applejack Hog tieing her. "Hoo we thats a new record!" Applejack yelled.

"No fair! Applejack you ambushed me!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Exspect the unexspected Rainbow Dash." I said patting her head. "So how's it going Applejack?"

"Ok I reckon ,I made sure to keep an eye out for that varmint Ariados but nothing sorry." Applejack said.

"Don't worry Applejack its no big deal." I said.

Connor looked at me like I exploded. "No big deal? Dude you placed cameras all over this town ,Canterlot and even the Everfree forest!" Connor yelled.

"Yeah but for some strange reason they all go missing after a while." I said.

"You were the one putting up those cameras?" Rainbow Dash asked as she tried to free her self. "I have been taking them down by Mayor Mare."

"Oops." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe you should a asked her first before setting up youre little security system." Apple jack said as she pulled on one of the ropes freeing Rainbow Dash.

"Even if he did it ,wouldn't help him one bit."

I looked to find another human ,he had pale white skin ,with black hair that looked like it was soaked in oil ,his eyes were pale yellow ,he was wearing a black cloak that looked wornout and full of holes like moths just had a feeding frenzy on it (Good thing Rarity isn't here) ,he had on a black shirt and the weirdest thing was it had Nightmare Moon's cutie mark on it ,he was also wearing black torn jeans and black shoes. He was smiling like an Idiot.

"Who the hell are you?" Connor asked.

He huffed and turned his back to us. "That my good sir was rude and brutish ,but I'll tell you anyway." He cleared his throught. "My name is PitchBlack."He bowed to us.

"Does that shirt have Nightmare Moon's cutie mark on it?" Applejack asked.

PichBlack stopped laughing and looked at his shirt. "Indeed it is ,it a collectable I just wish I could have it autographed by Nightmare Moon herself." He said placing a hand over his chest.

"Are you some kind of fan of hers?" Rainbow Dash ask as she glared at PichBlack.

"Hmmmmm Maybe." PichBlack

"What is wrong with your skin? And hair?" Mayham asked.

He placed his arms behind him and looked back and forth. "Its a secret." He said as he placed a finger over his lips.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

PichBlack smirked. "I am here to invade this town ,and theres nothing you can do about it." He laughed like a maniac

"Not on my watch!" Rainbow Dash yelled and bolted for PitchBlack but was stop by Applejack biting on her tail.

Connor ,Mayham and I took a step forward. "If you want to take this town you will have to deal with us." Mayham said cracking his knuckles.

A smile crept on PichBlack's face. "If you insist ,ALRIGHT BOYS LET THEM HAVE IT!" He yelled.

A hoof came up from under the ground along with more hooves popping up then a pony pulled its self up from the ground only it was a zombie pony ,then more of them were rasing up from the ground ,all of them moaning and moving just like real zombies from those horror movies.

"Are those Zombie ponies?" Applejack asked now scared.

"Apparently so." I said.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" All of a sudden we heard some of the other town ponies screaming and running from the Zombie ponies.

"What it going to be guys? stop me or stop my army?" PichBlack said.

"Both ,Havoc you and the others take care of those rotten dead ,while I take care of our guest." Connor said.

"What!? ,you don't even know what else he is capable of." Mayham said.

Connor drew out his sword. "Look guys youre good friends and all ,so I want to prove myself to you all."

"And were suppose to deal with those." Rainbow Dash said pointing at the Zombie ponies.

I knew Connor was stubborn ,and we could not stop him if we tried ,so I turned human again with Chris Redfield BSAA outfit from Resident Evil 5. "We don't have a choice lets move." I said.

"Havoc! What in tarnation are you saying?" Applejack asked.

"Connor is not one to back away from a fight so he made his choice to protect his friends ,now we must do the same and protect this town." I said pulling out a Z-F1 gun from the Fifth Element. "Rainbow Dash ,Applejack you make sure to get everypony to safety."

"What but I want to kick some zombie flank!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Rainbow Dash you really want to leave the ponies in danger?" Mayham asked.

"What no! I-i." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sugercube hes right we need to help our friends." Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Alright ,but next time I get to fight along side you all." She said as she and Applejack ran off avoiding the Zombie ponies.

"Ive always wanted to fight zombies." Mayham said.

I laughed. "Well this is your chance." I said as we charged at the undead horde ,I jumped on top of the roofs to shoot the Zombies from above ,as I aimed for a zombie's head and fired its head exploded and fell to the ground ,but then something happend the body started to dissapear. "What the? Thats is weared." I said.

Mayham tail wipped several zombies into the ground ,then he leavatated some crates and sent them flying into more of the undead. "Havoc! Behind you!" He yelled.

as I turned around I saw a Zombie Pegasus fly right to me ,but it got hit by a flying crate. "Thanks Mayham I owe you one!" I yelled back as I countenued to shooting the Zombie ponies ,I jumped off the roof and landed on the ground there was a few zombies heading my way so I used the Ice Cube System on my Z-F1 freezing them.

"Where can I get a gun like that?" Mayham asked throwing a Zombie into another horde.

I smiled at him. "Right now." I tossed the gun to Mayham and he catched it and look at me.

"What are you going to fight with?" Mayham asked as another wave of Zombie ponies headed tordes us.

"Me." I said as I twisted my head and pulled it off ,I aimed for the Zombies and rolled my head like a bowling ball and as my head was at the center of the undead it exploted destrying them.

"Havoc!" Mayham yelled.

"What?" I asked as my head poped back on my body.

"Wait what?" Mayham asked looking at me.

"Dude im a spirit of chaos." I said.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you even do that?" Mayham asked.

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled. "I got the idea from a game called Stubbs the Zombie."

Mayham gave a sigh of relef. "Next time you have an idea like that ,make sure to warn someone first."

I chuckled. "Sorry but at least it worked ,but now we need to get rid of the rest."

Mayham nodded. "Wait if PichBlack commands those Zombies what if we take him out?"

That question had me thinking its just like in most of the movies and shows ,take out the source then it should die. "Theres only one way to find out." I said as I checked the town ,and to my shock I saw Rainbow Dash next to Connor and she was covered in black goo looking like she was about to barf ,I ran up to them as Mayham followed.

"Guys what happend?" I asked.

* * *

3rd POV [Rainbow Dash]

Rainbow Dash and Applejack split up to cover the rest of Ponyville ,all of the town ponies have been evacuated.

It has been some time after that Rainbow Dash was still flying in the sky searching for more town ponies and so far she saw Havoc and Mayham fighting zombies wich made her jelous ,but she knew that her friends were important ,she flew to another part of town and saw Connor fighting PichBlack.

"If I was there now I take you down in Ten Seconds Flat." Rainbow Dash said to herself.

Just then Connor drop kicked PichBlack to the ground and as PickBlack got up he was talking to Connor.

"Ok nows my chance." She said as she started picking up speed and flew right at PichBlack ,and the moment she hit him everything went black then she landed on the ground and opend her eyes ,she saw black stuff on her hooves and it smelled offull. "What the what happened? AND where did all this black goo come from?" she asked.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor]

As Havoc and Mayham went off to fight the Zombie ponies he smiled at PichBlack. "I can tell you one thing ,youre choice of clothes are not really that mush to see." Connor said pointing his sword at him.

PichBlack rose a brow."I was going to say the same thing for you."

Connor glared at PichBlack. "Ok then anser me this ,do you know anyone called Queen Viper?." Connor asked.

PichBlack scratched his head looking like he was deep in thought ,the hes shrugged. "Maybe ,maybe not."

"Tell me or else." Connor said gripping his sword.

PichBlack rolled his eyes at him. "I don't have to tell you crap!" He yelled as he crossed his arms.

Connor smirked. "Then I'll force the anser out of you."

PichBlack smirked back. "Try me." He knelt down over his shadow ,he took his his hand and stuck it in the shadow then slowly pulled out a scythe that was black and blue.

Connor's eyes widen. "Evil villans are just getting worse and worse."

PichBlack smiled as he held his scythe in the air. "Beautiful isn't it? I call it the Dead Soul Scythe ,the very soul eater of the living itself." he them pointed it at Connor. "And now it will be your death." PichBlack ran at Connor Laughing then swung his scythe.

"Oh crap!" Connor Yelled then limbo dodged it.

PichBlack turned around and pouted like a five year old. "Hold still so I can cut of your head!"

Connor got back up and into a fighting stance. "Dream on."

Connor sheathed his sword and pulled out his Tesla Shotguns trying to shoot PichBlack ,but PichBlack spun his scythe around like a fan deflecting the shells ,then Connor had an idea he put his right shotgun up and pulled out his sword.

"What are you going to do now?" PichBlack asked still smiling.

Connor sprinted up to Pichblack and shot several slugs below him ,PichBlack rolled his eyes as he coutenued to spin his scythe but then it stopped ,PichBlack looked down at his scythe the blade was now two feet in the ground Pichblack tried to pull it out but it was stuck ,Connor jumped up the air and was about to drop kick PichBlack. "OH F-" Connor drop kicked PichBlack Right in the chest sending him ten feet away from his scythe ,but also landed on his back.

PichBlack groaned and heled his chest coughing. "You 'Cough' jackass." PichBlack said as he kept coughing

"Ahh ha ha ha ,not so tough now are ya." Connor said getting up and rubbed his back.

PichBlack got up and rubbed the pain away from his chest. "Youre a tough one ,maybe I'll cut out your heart and eat it."

Connor gave him a disgusted look. "Ok dude you seriously need therapy."

PichBlack crossed his arms. "Its nothing personal ,its just in my nature."

"Nature? What kind of person are you?" Connor asked.

Pichblack grinned from Connor's question. "Im a Zombie."

That made Connor laugh. "Ha! Yeah right!" Connor yelled.

"No really I am." PichBlack said.

"Dude please if you were a zombie how come your not trying to eat my brain?" Connor asked.

PichBlack placed his hands to his sides and shook his head. "You watch to many movies."

Just then a rainbow streak appeared in the sky. "I have you now!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Rainbow Dash?" Connor said.

As PichBlack turned around he was met with Rainbow Dash slamming right through him ,Rainbow Dash skidded to the ground and stopped right in front of Connor. "What the what happened? AND where did all this black goo come from?" Rainbow Dash asked cringeing al the smell.

Connor just pointed at PichBlack and as she turned around she was shocked at what she saw ,there was a large clean hole right through his body ,PichBlack turned around and fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

* * *

Havoc's POV

"Guys what happened?" I asked ,Mayham and I turned to where Connor was looking at and to our shock he was on his knees with a clean hole right through him ,and the smell was offull ,it was like a truck load od onions left in a dumpster mixed with dead skunks ,even Mayham was gagging from the stench. "Rainbow Dash did you?"

"I-i didn't mean to ,I didn't know." Rainbow Dash couldn't find the right words to explain.

I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Its not youre fault Rainbow Dash." I said 'CLICKING my fingers to clean her up ,I looked back to PichBlack and sighed. "Celestia is not gonna like this." I thiught to myself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." We heard PichBlack laughing we all turned to him ,he was smileing and the hole he had with him was slowly regenerating. "Sorry about that I must of fallen asleep." Pickblack said getting up with his cloak and shirt falling off. "Now where were we?"

"But but how?" Mayham asked.

"What is going on?" Connor asked.

"This?" PichBlack pointed at his chest now fully healed. "This is just a gift bestowed to me after my death."

"Death?" Connor asked.

"You see the reason I didn't die is because im already dead." PichBlack said we just stood there shocked at what he said ,as he picked up the rags of his shirt. "This was my favorte shirt."

"PichBlack why did you attack the town?" I asked.

PickBlack looked around the town and back to us. "I was sent here to attack this place."

"Tell us who sent you here." I said.

"Fat chance I'll ever tell you." PichBlack said them threw his shirt in the air. "Even if you had the information ,you still woul have little chance of sucess."

Connor took off his tuxedo jacket and threw it over Mayham's Muzzle. "Connor what are you doing?" Mayham asked.

"If this guy won't give us the info ,I'll force it out of him." Connor said rolling up his shirt sleeves and walked up to PichBlack.

"Oh so you want to play tough guy then be my guest." PichBlack said.

Connor walked up to PichBlack and swung a right hook to his face knocking out a molar tooth ,PichBlack spat out some blood and did a straight punch busting Connor's lip ,Connor wiped off the blood and sent an uppercut to PichBlack's chin ,Pichblack deliver a bock hook but Connor doged it and sent a right cross to Pichblack.

To make it short the punch fight lasted for about... I don't know maybe ten or twenty minites and so far nether side was winning. Me ,Mayham ,and Rainbow Dash were sitting on a park bench watching them puch each other.

"This is so boring." Rainbow Dash said looking up at the sky.

"Is Connor ever going to win?" Mayham asked scratching his stomic.

I yawned from the bordem and was about to knock PichBlack out ,until Connor did a haymaker punch to PichBlack's face knocking him out. "Look at this caved in your face and back hand is completly dry no skin nothing." Connor said showing his back hand ,he looked like he just survived a WWE cage match.

I grabbed a stick and walked up to PichBlack I poked him a few times. "Ether hes dead or out cold."

"If hes is out cold we might have a lead on Queen Viper." Mayham said walking up to us.

Rainbow Dash flew up to us hovering in the air. "We can take him to Twilight's she might know what to do."

"Ok but we can't take any chances." I said grabbing a chain and tieing up Pichblack. "Mayham can you carry him?"

"Sure ,oh Connor heres your jacket." Mayham said takeing the jacket off of him muzzle.

"Thanks." Connor took his jacket and threw it over his shoulder he was walking up to a scythe in the ground and pulled it out.

"Hey whats with the scythe?" I asked

"Its PichBlack's and I think its better if he doesnt find it." Connor said as we traveled to Twilight's house.

* * *

After making it to Twilight's I opened the door with five of the Main 6 along with another pony I ve never seen before ,he was a unicorn stallion with a dark red coat and an orange and blue mane in the same style as Spitfire's ,he was wearing a cloak hiding his cutie mark ,and with him was a dragon that might be older than spike ,she had the same colors as spike only reversed and she had wings.

"There y'all are ,we got worried sick." Applejack said.

"Well you have nothing to worry about ,and who is this." I asked

"This nice feller here is Burning Heart we met him after he saved us from that Zombie event." Applejack said.

I just looked at him and he looked right back at me. "So uh its nice to meet you." I said.

"Likewise." Burning Heart said.

"Hey Havoc who is that other guy?" Twilight asked.

"Mayham place him a seat." I said as Mayham nodded and placed him in a wooden chair. "This guy is the one that started that zombie stuff."

They just looked at PichBlack and back to me. "Havoc are you sure he doesn't look like much although he really could use a tan." Rarity said then looked at his pants. "My word and the pants hes wearing are hideous."

"Its true Rarity ,hes like something out of a scary movie." Rainbow Dash said.

"He tried to slice me in half with this." Connor said holding up the scythe making the Main 6 back away.

"Relax its in good hands now." I said then looked at Connor. "I hope."

"Uhg my heads killing me." PichBlack said waking up. "Why the hell am I tied up?" He looked at the ponies and laughed.

"Hey whats so funny?" Rainbow Dash asked with anger.

"I didn't know Ponyville had a circus." PickBlack said.

"Ponyville Has a Circus!? Oh I love the circus theres clowns ,lions ,seals ,elepha-" Pinkie Pie was silenced by Twilight's magic.

"That was uncalled for now applogise." Twilight demanded.

"Ok im sorry ,that all you ponies look like mutated marsmellows." PichBlack said.

Rarity gasped from the insult. "How dare you ,you ruffion!"

"Im not a ruffion ,im a zombie." PichBlack said as he started laughing agian them he turned his head all around causing it to fall off.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The Main 6 yelled.

"Opps could one of you give me a head? Hahahahahaha." I picked up PichBlacks head and placed it back on his body.

"Now do you beleave us?" I asked ,The Main 6 minus Rainbow Dash slowly nodded. "Twilight wheres Spike?"

"Hes in the kichen making Tea." Twilight said.

Spike came into the Library room carring a tray of tea and placeing it on the table. "Okay everypony tea is served."

"Good right on time Spike." I said picking him up and carrying him to the desk. "I need a letter to Princess Celestia."

"Uh ok whats it about?" Spike asked.

"Ok ok how about this Dear Princess Celestia we have found another human that might have a lead on Queen Viper ,but he refuses to talk so we may need your help. There hows that?" I asked.

"Um Havoc maybe I should take care of the letter." Twilight said.

* * *

After the letter was sent we waited ,I tape up PichBlack's mouth becaues he wouldn't shut up ,then there was a knock at the door "This is a Library you don't have to knock!" Twilight yelled. The door opend showng Celestia ,Twilight Eyes widen and her pupls dilated to peas and she quicky bowed. "Princess! Im so sorry I didn't know."

Celestia smiled. "Its not your fault so all is forgiven ,and this is our new guest." She asked looking at PichBlack.

"Yup pretty much ,just be warned hes a smart mouth." I said.

"Do not fear I only wish to speak to him." Celestia said walking up to PichBlack and takeing the tape off. "Now do you know anything on Queen Vipers location?"

"I'll never talk ,you can't make me!" PichBlack yelled.

"I only wish to know ,tell me at once." Celestia demanded.

"You know you think your so great and all but do you know what I think?" PichBlack asked as Celestia rose a brow. "That youre a stupid pony with a BIG. FAT. BUT!" Everything went silent we just stared at PichBlack then at Celestia ,she just glared at PichBlack ,and got her horn glowing makeing them dissapear.

No one dared to say another word scared that someing bad will happen.

* * *

A/N "Oh no oh no oh no."

"Dude calm down maybe she won't read the message."

"Havoc ,she is Molestia theres a reason why shes has that name."

"Ah maybe she won't be interestied in me"

Knocking on the door.

"Oh Havoc I want to awnser you letter."

"Well Havoc you done it now."


	6. Chapter 6 A Crazy Interrogation

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 6 A Crazy Interrogation

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia]

In all her life no pony has ever dared to insult Celestia like PichBlack has ,She now teleported herself and PichBlack to the throne room ,and kept him levatated in the air.

"Oooooo nice place." PichBlack said smileing.

"Guards!" Celestia yelled.

A dozen royal guards came running in and eyed PichBlack. "What are your Ordes your highness?" A royal guard asked.

"Take him to the interogation room ,and keep watch of him until I arive." Celestia said.

"It shall be done." The royal guards bowed and took PichBlack.

"Hey don't I get a phone call?" PichBlack asked.

Celestia ignored him and went to Luna's room ,she knocked on the door and waited ,Luna came out with her wearing a towel on her head.

"Sister I was in the middle of my seven hour bubble bath." Luna said.

"Im sorry Luna but I might need your help." Celestia said.

"What is it? Has something bad happened?" Luna asked.

Celestia nodded. "Our friend have captured a person named PichBlack and faled to get any awnsers ,so I will need you to look into his dreams if there is no other way ,I will also contact the others just incase."

Luna took the towel off her head with her mane clean and dry. "Alright Tia where is he?"

"He will be held in the interogation room just." Celestia said.

Terra walked up to the sisters. "Celestia what going on? And why was there a human being carried away?"

"Havoc ,Connor ,and Mayham have captured a person named Pichblack ,and they say he might be working for Queen Viper." Celestia said.

"We are to interogate him so we can know were Queen Viper is." Luna said.

Terra nodded. "Is there any way I can help?" Terra asked.

"Yes brother we need to keep PichBlack under high security until further notice." Celestia said.

"I can use a shield spell for the interrogation room." Terra said.

"Good ,now lets see if we can get some answers." Celestia said.

* * *

3rd POV [PichBlack]

The royal guards carried PichBlack to an underground room with torches as the only light source ,The royal guards stopped and placed PichBlack in a small room they took of the chains off of him and placed hand cuffs and shackles attached to a brass metal ball.

"Hey whats going on?" PichBlack asked.

"You are to remain here for now." A royal guard said before leaving.

PichBlack sat down and waited ,until Celestia came in.

"Well well right back at square one." PichBlack said chuckling.

"I will only ask one more time were is Queen Viper." Celestia demanded.

"Were is Queen Viper." PichBlack said imitating her voice. "Thats how you sound like ,Were is Queen Viper"

"Anser the question at once." Celestia demanded.

"I took an oath to always be loyal to my superiors ,so I can't" PichBlack said.

Celestia glared at PichBlack ,she looked right into his eyes until one of them popped out forcing Celestia stepped back.

PickBlack laughed. "You know what they say ,always keep an eye out." He said before putting his eye back in.

"Enough games PichBlack ,tell me where Queen Viper is hiding." Celestia demanded.

"You said you would only ask one more time ,so thats pretty much cheating." PichBlack said.

Celestia didn't say another word and left the room.

* * *

3rd POV [Celestia Luna and Terra]

As Celestia left the room Luna and Terra stood there looking at Celestia.

"Sister was there any progress?" Luna asked.

Celestia sighed. "No hes resistance is very strong ,There is one thing left now ,Terra placed your shield spell on the room and Luna please stay here ,I am going to get the others.

"Of course." Luna said

Terra used his magic to place a shield over the interrogation room ,as Luna waited.

* * *

Havoc's POV

One Hour had passed and still no word of Celestia ,during the time I was talking to Burning Heart and it turns out hes not much for conversation although he did heard of me and other stuff ,and the Dragon is named Spines who was talking to Spike.

"What do ya think she might do to PichBlack?" Connor asked.

"I don't know ,and I don't want to know." I said shivering at he thought.

"I'll tell you one thing ,that guy is crazy." Mayham said and we all couldn't agree more.

"They need to put him in the strongest straight jacket ever made ,and lock him up in solitary confinement." Rainbow Dash said.

Spike burped up a letter from the Princess ,Twilight quickly picked it up and read it. "Its saying that we must come to the castle at once ,The Princess is going to teleport all of us."

Connor snickered. "Looks like sunshine might need more help than we thought."

"Focus dude this might be important." I said.

There was a white flash and we were all back in the throne room ,I saw Mayham checking his breath ,he was looking presentable for Celestia. She was in front of us and we all bowed.

"What is the problem your Highness?" Twilight asked

"I have tried everything I could to get answers from PichBlack but he keeps refusing to talk." Celestia said.

"So why did you want us to come to the castle?" Applejack asked.

"If I can't get PickBlack to anser us you might have a chance." Celestia said.

"Wait why us?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You all might be more persuasive than me ,so its up to you all." Celestia said.

I used my magic to change my clothes into Cole Phelps's suit and fedora from L.A. Noire. "Will do more than make him talk ,will make him sing."

"Show off." Connor said rolling his eyes.

"So where is PichBlack?" Mayham asked.

"Follow me." Celestia said as we did as she said.

We followed Celestia down to the dungeons to a room with a stone door with metal bars ,there was also eighteen royal guards in front if it ,six earth ponies ,six pegasi ,and six unicorns ,they bowed to Celestia.

"Was there any problems?" Celestia asked.

"No your majesty he is still inside ,and he has been quiet." A royal guard said.

"Good open the door so we can pass." Celestia said as the royal guards bowed again and open the door.

As we went inside there was another hall way ,and filled with more royal guards ,I guess Celestia didn't take that insult very well ,we traveled down a set of stares and into another room with PichBlack in what seems to be a small brick house along with what looks like a glass bubble ,Luna and Terra were standing right in front of it.

"Hey Luna." I said walking up to her.

Luna looked at me. "Um ,have we met?"

"Its me." I said taking off the fedora.

"Oh oh im so sorry Riles ,Im not used to your human form." Luna said giggling.

"Whats with the little house?" Connor asked.

"Its to keep him from escaping ,since he is our only lead we can't risk losing him." Celestia said.

"What is left to do?" Mayham asked.

"There is only one thing left ,enter his dreams." Celestia said.

"Is that even possible?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Only for me." Luna said. "I can enter his dreams and find his memories but first PichBlack must be asleep."

"There might be a way." I said. "I need two cups of coffee."

"Sugercube we want him to be asleep not plumb awake." Applejack said.

"Im not finished. I will need both of them decaf and some extra strength sleeping pills." I said.

"Here you go!" Pinkie Pie said holding a tray of decaf and two pills.

"Thank you Pinkie." I said takeing the two Pills and placing them in one cup. "Alright im going in." I walked up to the door and went inside ,it was just a normal interrogation room like they have at police stations ,PichBlack was sitting at a table.

"Oh ,so they send in another good guy." PichBlack said.

"Now hold on I only want to talk and it has nothing to do with your business." I said placing the coffee down and handing him a cup.

PichBlack took the cup and looked at it. "Normally I don't eat or drink since im dead but what the hell." He said takeing a sip of his coffee.

"If its alright can I ask you how you got youre powers?" I asked.

PichBlack stared at me and smiled. "Enh ,Ok." He said takeing another sip. "About Five months back when I was still human my life wasn't going very good ,I lived in a bad town ,filled with bad people ,and let me tell you it can go to your head.

* * *

3rd POV [PichBlack] Flashback

In a wet dark alley a person was running from a gang of thugs ,he had to move fast or else he would die ,he jumped in a nearby dumpster and closed the lid ,he could hear the thugs running.

"Sinamoi! You can run ,but you can't hide!" One of the thugs yelled.

Sinamoi heard the thugs coutenue running and he smirked. "It looks like I can." He cracked open the lid and looked around ,there was no sign of the thugs ,He jumped out and climbed up a nearby fire escape until he was on the roofs ,he ran and jumped off the roof and landed on another ,he looked up into the gray cloudy sky and smiled when it started to rain.

"MEEEOOOWWWWW!" A cat hollered and ran off.

Sinamoi rolled his eyes. "Stupid cat a little water won't hurt ya." He said then went to jump onto another building.

* * *

One Hour Later

After jumping from building to building ,Sinamoi finally made it to his little hide out ,it was a large water tower that hasn't been used in years.

"Ahh home sweet home." Sinamoi said as he climbed up the latter and went inside.

He turned on a small generator ,then turned on a small Television ,on was a rerun of The Walking Dead. "Ugh seen it." He changed the channel ,the next one had Courage the cowerdly dog ,"No thank you." He changed it one more time ,the channel had A rerun of My little pony: Friendship is magic with NightMare Moon ,Sinamoi sat down in a make shift bed and opened a nearby cooler filled with root beer ,He took a bottle and opened it. "Nightmare Moon youre the only pony I'll ever love."

As Sinamoi watched both episodes with Nightmare Moon He began to fall asleep ,he watched The Elements of harmony defeat Nightmare Moon. "Booooo!" He yelled.

Suddenly there was a banging sound on the hatch ,Sinamoi walked up to the hatch and placed his ear on it.

"Sinamoi we know youre in there! We want our money!" A thug yelled.

"Oh Perfect." Sinamoi said ,He grabbed the cooler and took out the root beer ,and carried it to the hatch and opened it.

"There you are give us our money now!" The thug yelled.

"How about a free drink." Sinamoi said then dumped out the cold water on the thug make ing him lose grip of the ladder and fell off ,he saw the thug landed on the ground hard.

The thug groaned and got back up ,He glared at Sinamoi. "Ok if you won't get down here we will." He said pulling out a remote and steping back.

Sinamoi now noticed explosives on the legs ,as the thug pushed the button the explosives detonated ,causing the tower to lose balance and fall to its side ,Sinamoi couldn't find anything to hold on to and he got bashed to to the wall of the water tower ,he had a few ribs broken along with one of his legs and arms ,then he started to cough up blood.

One of the thugs got up the tower and looked inside. "Looks like hes about to kick the bucket!"

"Aww that's to bad how about we give him a Little present." Another thug said tossing a C4 exsplocive.

"Here you go ,were gonna let you die with dignity!" The thug yelled as he tossed it inside and ran off.

Sinamoi looked at the C4 next to ,as he saw the three seconds remaining his last words were. "Oh buck me."

The there was an explosion and everything went white then black ,time went on before Sinamoi opened his eyes all there was ,was a grassy filed with a full moon in the sky showing the stars.

"So this is the after life." Sinamoi said looking around and getting up.

"Its sort of the after life but not as you imagine." He slowly tuned around to find his favorite pony Nightmare Moon.

His eyes widen ,not from fear but excitement. "Nightmare Moon." He said as he bowed.

Nightmare Moon rose a brow. "You have heard of me?"

Sinamoi rubbed the back of his head. "Yes you very popular pony."

Nightmare Moon walked up to him and looked him right in the eyes then smiled. "I sence great power in you ,a power simaler to mine."

"How so?" Sinamoi asked.

"You are a type of creature that seems to enjoy the night as I do." Nightmare Moon said as she looked up at the moon. "Which is why you have came here instead."

"Uh yeah why is th-" Nightmare Moon placed a hoof over his mouth silenced him.

"Shhhhhh ,its because you have been chosen to become my decipal." Nightmare Moon said. "You see this place is nice and all ,but its not the same ,so I have decided to have a deciapal for my power."

"Me?" He asked.

Nightmare Moon nodded. "Of course who else?" She asked rubbing his cheek causing him to blush.

"So un how does this work?" He asked.

"Its very simple I will transfer some of my power to you ,now be warned the power you have will merge with mine." Nightmare Moon said as she charged her horn up with magic. "Once the spell is done you will appear where I was defeated."

She touched Sinamoi's head then Everything went black again. "One more thing since you died in your world ,you will be starting a new life so you will need a new name." Nightmare Moon said with her final words.

* * *

Sinamoi began to wake up only he could barely breathe ,he started coughing up chunks of dry blood ,then opened his eyes ,he looked around to find him self in the castle of the two sisters ,the same place where Nightmare Moon was defeated.

"Wait how am I still alive?" He asked himself he looked at himself only to find his skin pale white. "Didn't I die from a bomb?" He got up and checked out the old castle ,it was night time outside so he went to the front door ,but found a set of clothes with a note on it ,he picked up the note and read it.

To my new decipal.

Enjoy youre new life and new form ,as a new creature of the night.

Sinceraly Nightmare Moon.

"Aww how nice of her." Sinamoi said ,then put on his new outfit. "From this point on I will be PichBlack."

* * *

Havoc's POV

"And thats how I got these powers." PichBlack said.

"I see ,that's quite a story." I said drinking my coffee.

"But sometimes being dead is not a very good life." Pichblack said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well there was this one time when I got mauled by a pack of timberwolfs." PichBlack said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah I tought the same thing toooooooo." PichBlack satred getting woozy. "I feel light headed." then he fell out of his chair sleeping like a baby on the floor.

I walked out of the room and found the Main 6 wearing the Elements of Harmony. "Ok hes sleeping now."

"Good I will enter his dreams and try to find what I can." Luna said as she walked inside.

"Hey Luna is it possible for me to come with you?" I asked.

"I don't know Riles ,it has never been done before." Luna said.

"Is it worth a try?" I asked turning back into a Draconaquus.

Luna sighed. "I can try but please hold still." Luna then charged her magic ,and it felt like I was hit with a tranquilizer.

* * *

3rd POV [Everyone Else]

"So whats gona happen?" Connor asked as he watched Havoc and Luna sleeping.

"We will have to wait ,theres not much we can do for now." Celestia said.

"He still looks creepy." Mayham said.

"I know im still not used to looking at Havoc." Connor said.

"Im talking about PichBlack." Mayham said.

"I was just joking." Connor said patting Mayham's back.

They turned back to Havoc and Luna thinking of what it might be like to see other people's dreams

* * *

Havoc's POV

Everything was now foggy ,I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. "Luna where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know Riles ,I can't see a thing." Luna said.

Then the fog started to clear we were now at a cemetary ,with the sky dark and a full moon lighting the place.

"Is this what PichBlack dreams of?" I asked looking at one of the tombstones.

"I beleave so." Luna said looking at the place.

"So what now?" I asked.

"If we can find PichBlack we might find out where Queen Viper is." Luna said.

"Why couldn't we just read his mind?" I asked.

"We don't know what other kind of powers he has ,It would have been too dangerous." Luna said.

We followed a pathway up a hill where there were more tombstones ,we kept on walking until a house came to view it was a haunted house.

"He must be inside." Luna said.

"So what? Do we just knock?" I asked.

"If need be then yes." Luna said.

We walked up to the porch and found an old rope door bell ,I pulled the rope causing a bell to ring ,it was loud and scary just like in those scary movies. The door slowly opend showing PichBlack under a light.

"He could be up to something?" Luna asked.

"I know Luna ,just stay close" I said ,Luna nodded and followed me ,I slowly walked up to him. "Excuse me?" I asked.

PichBlack's head turned around along with the rest of his body. "Oh hello I thought the door bell rang." He said smiling.

"Are you PichBlack?" I asked.

"Of corse I am ,and I know that you are Havoc." PichBlack said as he deadpanned.

"Do you know where you live?" I asked.

"Nice try ,I'll never tell you about the dark fortress thats located in the lands of Solitudines." He eyes widen and faceplamed. "Oh crap."

"Well thanks you for your time but we need to get going." I said as me and Luna turned around to the front door to leave ,But it was blocked by Nightmare Moon.

"Your not going anywhere." Nightmare Moon said. "Hello Luna." She smiled.

"Nightmare Moon?" Luna got scared and backed away. "But but the Elements of Harmony defeated you."

"True I was defeated but there was another way for my legacy to continue ,you see when PichBlack died he appeared to me so I made him my new dicipal." Nightmare Moon said. "And now to get rid of you for I am the true Princess of the Night." Nightmare Moon said as she walked up to Luna.

I got In front of Nightmare Moon in a challenge accepted pose ,there is no way im going to let her hurt Luna. "Don't even try it." I said.

Nightmare Moon glared at me. "Stand aside you fool."

I glared back at her. "No."

Nightmare Moon was now getting angry "You dare defy me?"

I gave her a Trollface smile. "Yes." I put on a pair of shade sunglasses. "Deal with it."

Suddenly the front door shut closed and melted along with the rest of the house ,it melted into the ground leaving us back outside. "Fools now you fell our wrath." Nightmare Moon then turned blue fog and flew into PichBlack.

"Riles we need to leave!" Luna said as we went away in a flash.

* * *

I opened my eyes a found myself back inside the interrogation room ,with luna getting up to.

"Any luck?" Connor asked.

"We found out where Queen Viper is but right now." I said pointing at PichBlack.

He was lifted up into the air ,his hair became the same color as Nightmare Moon mane. (the color nothing else.) A new cloak apperd it was dark like shadows ,and his eyes were like Nightmare Moon's herself. "One more thing." He said breaking the chains and the brick house into peaces.

"Everypony fall back!" Celestia yelled as the Main 6 ,and royal guards ran out of the room ,Spike tried to run but wasn't fast enough ,thankfully Spines swooped ower Spike and flew out.

All that was left was Me ,Connor ,Mayham ,Burning Heart ,Celesita ,and Terra. Luna was with the other ponies to keep them safe. We were outside the glass bubble with PichBlack looking at it.

"To bad so sad." Connor said waving at PichBlack.

PichBlack smirked ,he touched the bubble and it started to degenerate away. "For you maybe." He held out his hand and the scythe that Connor had flew out of his grip and to Pichblack's. "Let the Nightmare began." He held out his other hand and the whole room started getting dark.

"Hey whats going on?" Mayham asked.

"He has dark magic." Celestia said.

"Then we have to beat him fast." I said.

"Hey were is Everyone?" Connor asked.

Good point I couldn't see ether ,its suppose to be day outside ,I felt a hand slap me in the face. "Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry." Connor said.

"Everyone be careful where you go!" I yelled ,then I felt something stab me in the back. "Ahhh!"

"Oops my bad!" PichBlack yelled his laughing echoed out through the whole room. "Whats a matter? Misplaced your nightlight?"

"Ahhhh!" I heard Connor scream.

"Ow!" Mayham yelled.

PichBlack kept laughing. "You can't get me! ,You can't get me! ,Hahahahaha!"

This guy was really getting on my nerves "Wait if he made in like night now then made I can even the odds." I thought to myself ,I pulled out a pair of night vision goggles and looked around ,Connor got his arm cut ,and Mayham was rubbing his head ,Celestia and Terra had shields around them and they were looking around for PichBlack ,and as for Burning Heart he was just standing there with his eyes closed. PichBlack appeared be hind him ready to strike but Burning Heart bucked him right in the chest sending him flying into a wall.

PichBlack got up and grined his teeth. "Not a good idea!" He said jumping up in the air and spun his scythe around ,the darkness started to pull back and form a small tornado around PichBlack.

Celestia and Terra still had there shields up but black tentacles were covering them ,I threw the goggles aside and ran to Burning heart. "I don't suppose you have any Ideas." I said.

Burning Heart opened his eyes and looked at me. "There is ,the way he is fighting? He lacks focus and he is unaware of his surroundings ,his way of combat is based on insanity."

"I can see that ,but how do we stop him?" I asked.

"Given what I have seen from him ,and what you guys have told me his ego might arrogance might become his own downfall." Burning heart said.

I shrugged. "Its worth a shot." I said then flew to the others. "Hey guys I want you to insult PichBlack as much as you can."

"What god will that do?" Conner asked holding his arm.

"Just trust me." I then flew behind PichBlack.

* * *

3rd POV [Connor and Mayham]

Connor and Mayham looked at echother and back to PichBlack.

"When I im done the moon will cover this world forever!" PichBlack yelled.

"Hey how about this ,can you kill us now and then keep talking?" Connor asked.

PichBlack's eyes twiched. "Why you!" He sent a wave of energy at Connor but missed.

"Ive heard of bad aiming but you really take the cake." Mayham said laughing.

"Shut up!" PichBlack yelled and sent anotherwave of energy at Mayham but he doged it easly.

"Maybe if your lucky you can get a job at a circus." Connor said laughing.

PichBlack floated to the ground and glared at the two. "I gonna enjoy choping you two up."

* * *

Havoc's POV

I snuck right behind PichBlack ,he was now ticked at Connor and May mayham for those insults. "I gonna enjoy choping you two up." PichBlack said.

I quickly appeared right in front of him. "Think agian!" I yelled then tail whiped him into the air ,Burning Heart sent a beam of magic at PichBlack sending him even higher ,I teleported right behind PichBlack and grabed him. "Thank you for joining us." I said then performed the primary lotus from Naruto ,crashing PichBlack straight into the ground.

"Ouch dude ,you alright?" Connor asked.

I slowly got up with my neck scrunced up ,and my eyes spining. "Yeah but my head isn't." I swear I could see stars flying around my head.

"Is it over?" Mayham asked.

"Hey its not over yet." We heard PickBlack say ,he got up and glared at all of us.

"Alright were gonna give you one last chance to surrender PichBlack." I said pointing at him.

"And how are all of you going to stop me?" PichBlack asked.

I smirked. "Not us them." I said pointing at the Main 6 with the Elements of Harmony ,a rainbow beam shot out ,we quickly dogged the beam and it headed towards PichBlack.

"Oh Fu-" PichBlack was surrounded by a Rainbow twister then a white flash ,as the white flash cleared Celestia and Terra were free and the darkness covering the room was gone ,we saw PichBlack laying on the floor out cold ,he didn't have those Nightmare features.

"Do you think?" Terra asked.

Celestia got her horn glowing and touched PichBlack's for head. "Nightmare Moon's magic is gone but he still has the other dark magic power."

"Well at least we have the information." I said.

"He right this could be our chance to stop Queen Viper." Luna said.

"Guards! Take PichBlack to the most secured dungeon ,and remove any weapons he might be holding." Celestia said.

"As you wish your highness." The royal guards placed new chains on PichBlack and carried him away.

"Now how about we all go back to the throne room and hear what Havoc and Luna have to say." Celestia said.

We all now walked back to the throne room ,I just hope theres nothing else bad that might happen.

* * *

A/N "Im waiting."

"I can't beleave you Havoc."

"Just don't open the door ,she might get board and leave."

Flash of white light.

"Oh I would dought that."

"Oh uh Princess Molestia what a surprise."

"A surprise indeed two for one ,hehehe this my lucky day."

"Wait hold on put us down!"

"Im too young and chaotic to for this!"

"Shhhhhh ,now where is your Bedroom?"

* * *

I would Like to thank Lankore for his OCs Burning Heart and Spines ,thank you and if there is anything worng let me know


	7. Chapter 7 A Rolling Fortress

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 7 A Rolling Fortress

* * *

We were now back in the throne room ,Luna and I explained what we had heard from PichBlack.

"I was afraid of this." Celestia said.

"What do you mean? We finally found out where Queen Viper is." I said.

"I know Havoc ,Its the land of Solitudines that's the problem." Celestia said.

"Well whats the land of Solitudines?" Mayham asked.

Celestia sighed ,she was about to tell until Terra stopped her. "Celestia ,it would be better if I told them." Terra said as Celestia nodded. "During our rule after we took the thrones ,I learned about a beautiful land that has been reduced into a barren wasteland ,It earned the name Solitudines." The Main 6 gasped at what Terra said.

"Thats terrible." Fluttershy said.

"Not just that but its said to be just as dangerous as the Everfree forest." Celestia said.

"No wonder Queen Viper is hiding there." Connor said.

"If its dangerous how do we even get there?" I asked.

"That is the problem ,you see magic is our strongest attribute here but the land of Solitudines weakens magic." Terra said.

"Even chaos magic." Celestia said.

I rubbed the back of my head trying to think. "Hold on if that place weakens magic what if we had something that wasn't made by magic?" I asked.

Twilight looked at me. "What do you mean Havoc? Everything here is made of magic ,and by magic."

"Well 'here' maybe but what about somewhere else?" I asked.

"Were are you getting at." Rainbow Dash asked.

"Celestia is it possible to go to another world?" I asked.

"Yes ,but its not easy why?" Celestia asked.

"If I can go back to my world ,I can get something that might get us to Solitudines." I said.

"And you have this idea why?" Connor asked.

"Outside of my old home town theres an old junkyard with a prison bus ,if we can get it we can modify it into an unstopable force." I said.

"Havoc are you sure? If we do the spell it will take a while get you back." Celestia said.

"It maybe the only thing that can help us ,and we can't just wait for Queen Viper." I said.

"Hes right Celestia there is no other way." Terra said.

Celestia gave it some thought and nodded. "Alright we can try but once the spell is done you must hurry."

"How long will we have?" I asked.

"About one day." Celestia said.

"One day? No problem ,I still know the way to the junk yard." I said.

"Please Don't do anything foolish." Luna said hugging me.

"I won't ,I'll be back as soon as I can." I hugged her back.

"Hey hold on theres no way your going alone." Connor said poking my chest. "If you get in trouble whos gonna bail you out?"

I smiled. "Thanks Connor ,Ok Connor and I will go to the junkyard and get the bus ,Mayham ,Burn ,you two stay here incase theres another attack."

"Can do buddy." Mayham saluted us ,and Burning Heart nodded.

"Wait!" Twilight yelled "Can I come? Ive always wanted to see your world."

I shook my head. "Sorry Twilight but we don't have time for that now." I patted her head.

"And why not?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because humans are the only sentient species on my world ,if any of you went there it might cause a panic." I said. "Sorry guys."

"Oh don't be darling ,you know what your doing." Rarity said.

I smiled and nodded my head "Ok lets get started."

"If you say so ,Terra ,Luna get into position." Celestia said as the three sibling started charging up their magic."

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" Connor asked looking at me.

I gave it some thought and facepalmed. "Oh thats right." I turned back into my human form.

A portal began to slowly open up showing my world. "Hurry we can't keep it open much longer!" Terra yelled.

"Ok lets go!" I yelled as me and Connor ran through.

* * *

3rd POV [Everyone Else]

The portal began to slowly close ,and the three siblings nearly fell to the ground ,they hoped Havoc and Connor know what there doing.

"Sister when its time to use the spell again how will we find them?" Luna asked.

"Since we can track Havoc's chaos magic ,we will be able to locate him." Celestia said.

"I wonder what its like in his world?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I bet he has animals that have never been seen before." Fluttershy said smiling.

"Uh girls wheres Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked.

Five of The Main 6 looked around and couldn't find her ,then they slowly turned to the spot where Havoc and Connor left.

"Princess we may have a problem." Twilight said.

* * *

Havoc's POV

We went through the portal and landed on the ground ,everything was dark and smelled like pound water ,yup this is the river ,we were at the cave entrance the same place where I found the necklace.

"What is up with this place?" Connor asked.

"This 'place' is where my life was changed forever." I answered.

"And I guess this is where you became the freak show that you are?" Connor asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"Well im glad you guys came to Equestria." Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks Pinke." I said she may be random but she swee... Wait a minute.

...Processing Please Wait...

"PINKIE!?" Connor and I both yelled.

"Thats my name!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Why did you follow us?" I asked.

"Well before you ran ,I saw a loose thread on Conny's jacket ,I tried to get it off of him." Pinkie frowned ,her mane was about to deflate. "Im sorry."

I sighed. "It ok Pinkie Pie were not mad."

"Are you seri-" I elbowed Connor's are and glared at him. "Err ,I mean you did nothing wrong."

Pinkie Pie smiled. "I do have have one question ,why is this place so buldgy." She looked at herself ,she wasn't a cartoon anymore ,in fact she was like a FIM pony in real life ,sort of.

"Well its hard to explain you see... uh... um... I don't even know what to say." I said.

"I do ,your world is like a cartoon ,this world is something like high definition." Connor said.

"Uh... Yeah anyway lets get to the junk yard." I said.

"Havoc do you even know were the junk yard is?" Connor asked.

"There is an old store ,we just go there then head south and it should be a long shot." I said.

"Ok but what about her?" Connor asked pointing at a smiling Pinkie Pie.

This was going to be hard if anyone else sees her there could be trouble ,especially is a Brony sees her. "Ok ok I just need to think." I said then a lightbulb appeared over my head. "Pinkie I want you to hide in my hoodie." I said.

"Okie Dokie Loki!" Pinkie Pie said then slipped right inside.

I zipped up my hoodie and put on my sun glasses. "Comfy?"

Pinkie's head popped out of my back with my hood over her head. "Yup" she said then went back inside.

"What do you think?" I asked Connor.

Connor looked at my back. "I don't know how she does it ,I dont see anything ,so your good."

"Good ,luckily I still know the way so just follow me." I said.

* * *

Some Time Later...

After heading to the store we were now heading straight through town ,however there some were eyes on us.

"Just act cool." I whispered.

"I know that." Connor whispered back.

We kept walking for another Hour until Pinkie kept moving around in my hoodie. "Pssssst Pinkie stop moving." I whispered.

"But your hoodie is just so comfy." Pinkie Pie said.

"This is gonna be a long day." Connor said rolling his eyes.

We were half way there before we walked right into a group of jocks from my school.

"Hey look guys ,a couple of clowns lost there circus!" a jock yelled as the rest laughed.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Just keep walking." I said I snapped my fingers and waited. "3... 2... 1... 0" as on cue firecracker started exploding in there pants ,and they were running around like headless chickens.

"Nice move." Connor said as we fist bumped.

"Thanks."

* * *

Finally making it to the front gate of the junk yard the fence was closed.

"Oh perfect got any other bright ideas?" Connor asked.

"Actually yes." I said ,I walked over to the window and banged on it ,after waiting for ten seconds the window slammed open.

"Hey can't you read the sign its closed." He looked to me and froze. "What the?... Riles"

"Hey J hows it going?" I asked.

J went back inside and the gate opened ,we walked right in and looked around ,with the smell of old junk everywhere.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked.

"Riiiiight." Connor said.

J walked out with a couple of Mtn dew bottles ,long before going to Equestria he was the first person I met that has always been like a brother to me. he had long black hair ,with a chin beard ,he was wearing a light blue vest with a ,white shirt ,blue jeans ,and black boots. We sat down in some fold up chairs.

"Oh and this is my friend Connor." I said.

"Hey." Connor said waving to him.

"Sup?" J said then turned to me. "Where were you man ,I thought I never see you again?" J asked.

"What do you mean? I've only been gone for a few months." I said.

"Well you need to check your clock ,you have been gone for a year and a half." J said.

I think I must have misheard what he said. "Haha thats funny for a second ,I thought you said year and a half."

"I did Riles ,you went missing for a long time." J said.

I just at there and crossed my arms. "Its like no-one will ever miss me."

J glared at me. "Then I guess you havent heard."

"Heard what?" I asked.

"Its about your uncle." J said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Ever since you disappeared he was jumping around like he won the lottery." J said.

"I knew he never cared about me." I said that man never liked me for some reason.

"But thats not all ,about eight months ago he was coming home from work ,he ended up dying in a car crash." J said.

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Someone called an ambulance ,but it was too late." J said.

Those words shocked me. "How... How did he crash?"

J looked down at the ground. "He was intoxicated when he was driving."

I tried to push back my tears but it didn't work and I started crying. "Oh god what have I done?"

"Its not your fault Riles ,you didn't know." J said.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. " I knew my uncle was a drunk and he would eventually do something stupid ,I never hated him I only felt sorry for him ,I just wish he could have changed."

"I wish so to." J said.

I wanted to cry but right now our friends need help "J theres something I need to ask of you." I said.

"Sure what is it?" J asked.

"First can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Uhh Okay." J said.

"Hey Pinkie wanna introduce yourself?" I asked.

"Riles who are you talking to?" J asked.

"HI!" Pinkie Pie popped up in front of J

"Uhh Dude what is this?" J asked.

"Hi im Pinkie Pie ,do you like parties?" Pinkie asked.

"I love parties." J said.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie yelled bouncing around everywhere.

"You have been gone forever just to show me a talking pink pony?" J asked.

"Well not just that ,is that Prison bus still here?" I asked.

"Uh yes it is ,why?"

"We need it."

"What are you going to do with that bus?" J asked.

"We need to get it running again and reinforce it." I ansered.

J looked at me. "Are you high or just stupid."

"Look theres another world thats in danger and we need your help." I said then took off my glasses.

"Waoh! Dude im not sure this is a good idea." J said looking at my eyes.

Pinkie bounced in front of J and stared at him. "Mister J ,could you please help us ,we love our world and our new friends because they have always been good friends to us ,pretty please with sugar on top?" Pinkie stared at J with a look that could warm up the coldest heart.

J was dawwwing at Pinkie and smiled. "Ok follow me."

* * *

Following J he showed us the prison bus it was still the same way the last time I saw it.

"Well here it is ,its not much and im not sure it can run again." J said popping open the hood.

"Oooooo Echo!" Pinkie yelled as she heard her own echos.

"The engine is still in good condition ,and the tires are still in good shape they might have another five hundred miles on them." I said.

"So we just fix this oversize happy meal toy up in one day?" Connor asked.

"With my help you'll only need twelve hours." J said.

I smiled. "We need this bus up and running ASAP think you can do that?." as soon as I said those words J smiled.

"Let me go get my tools ,in the mean time see if you can check anything else." J said walking back in the garage.

"Will do." I said.

"And I thought you never had any friends." Connor said crossing his arms and leaning on the bus.

"To be truthful when I was still in school ,J has been the only friend I had before he graduated ,Ive only got to see him whenever I get the chance." I said.

"Aww thats so sad." Pinkie said.

"Yeah but he has been a good friend ,and a good teacher." I said.

"How so?" Connor asked

"He thought me to always keep a positive mind ,and never let my negative emotions get the best of me." I said.

"Is that why you rarely get angry?" Connor asked.

"Yes ,but I know that most times anger can build up inside and explode." I said.

"Well when ever I get angry I sing a song to calm me down." Pinkie said smiling.

I smiled back. "Common lets see if these seats can be removed." We opened the door and went inside.

* * *

3rd POV [J] Meanwhile

J walked back into his garage and grabbed his tool kit ,but then he saw something on the floor under the table ,he got down to the floor and saw a moldy old submarine sandwich.

"Huh I was wondering where that was at." J said.

He went to grab it but suddenly it growled at him ,the sandwich slithered out from the table ,and went to jump at J.

"Woah!" J yelled and ducked down.

the sandwich hit a window and slid down to the floor ,it slowly began to get back up but J stomped down on it. He lifted his foot up to see if was dead ,the sandwich started to twitch so he stomped on several time ,then grabbed a blow torch from the table and incinerated the lunch monster ,making it howl in agony.

One it was nothing more than a pile of coal now ,J grabbed his tools and went back to the bus.

"I need to stop losing my lunch."

* * *

Havoc's POV

We checked out the seats they were still in perfect condition ,however we might need to get rid of some for space.

"Well at least the driver seat is not like a rock." Connor said sitting inside a turning the steering wheel.

"Yeah and none of the windows are broken ,this could be our lucky day." I said.

"Lucky!? This place smells like a Diamond Dog's armpits!" Pinkie yelled holding her nose.

I laughed. "It sure does." I took a big whiff and nearly gagged. "Ok maybe we should open some windows."

"Maybe?" Connor said.

"Hey guy what did you find?" J asked cumming back with a bag of tools.

"Well we might need to remove some seats ,we need to make the windows stronger." I said.

"And an air freshener or maybe a hundred of them." Connor said.

We all laughed. "We can scavenge some parts for this big baby ,there plenty to find."

"Good cause we ride yesterday."

* * *

Eleven Hours Later...

After many hours and scavenging extra parts we finally turned this hunk of junk into a tank ,the entire body was covered in metal plating ,the windows were now bared up ,the tires were wrapped in chains ,most of passenger the seats were taken out ,The hatch on top had a collapsible lookout post ,the doors were now renforced with bullet proof doors ,and the fences inside were moved to different spots for storage.

"Well its not a looker but its better than nothing." J said wiping off the gunk from his hands.

"Yeah with what we done ,its now a piece of crap." Connor said wiping his forehead.

"Lets just hope it can run." I said as we all got inside.

Inside there was a foldout table with seats ,a computer system ,a counter with a hot plate stove and microwave ,and some couches ,we welded some cabinets in place as well.

"This is ao amazing maybe we could have a party!" Pinkie yelled.

"Maybe later Pinkie for we ne-" As I was Talking I heard sirens out side ,I got up to the roof to see some police cars out side the fence. "Oh boy."

"Havoc whats happening?" Connor asked.

"There are a bunch of cops out there." I said getting back in the bus.

J rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "This might be my fault."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Some of the cops kept annoying me with there car sirens ,so last night I snuck over to the police station and spray painted the whole place." J said.

"Ha ha nice." Connor said.

"Compliments later we need to get moving!" I yelled.

"Ok I'll get this started you just keep those pigs off of my back." J said.

Connor and I nodded. "Pinkie stay with J incase he needs help." I said.

"Okay Doky Loki!" Pinkie yelled.

We walked out and to the front gate. "Good evening officers is there a problem?" I asked.

"Where looking for J ,hes wanted for tagging a law enforcement building." A cop said.

"Well hes not here ,he said he went grocery shopping and he may be back in a few minutes." I said.

The cop places his hands to his sides. "Then I suppose you don't mind if we stick around?"

"Not at all." I said. "So whats it like being an officer of the law?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" The cop asked.

"Well I think being an officer must be really dangerous ,don't you get worried if criminals might do something stupid?" I asked.

The cop smiled. "That is true but there a little advice to keep that from happening..."

* * *

3rd POV [J and Pinkie Pie] Meanwhile

J tried to start the bus up but there was one problem. "I don't have any keys."

"Why would you need keys ,keys are for doors." Pinkie said.

"No those kind of keys key that can start this thing." J said looking at the ignition then opened it. "I'll have to hot wire it you keep a look out."

"Alrighty!" Pinkie said then looked out the window.

"Ok lets try blue with green." 'Zap' "Ow! Ok no."

"Ok maybe yellow with brown." 'Zap' "Ow no."

"Third times the charm ,Blue and yellow." J shut his eyes and touched the wires to gether ,the engine started to run. "Yes! Ok Pinkie get seated up were getting out of here."

* * *

Havoc's POV

Oh. Celestia. This guy would not stop talking he has been ranting for almost tem minutes now ,I was ready to make my head explode until I heard the sound of an engine running.

"Hey whats that?" The cop asked.

"I don't hear anything." I said.

"Maybe its just the wind." Connor said.

"Really? I think you two should come with me." The cop said.

"Well before you do we just want to- SMOKE BOMB!" I yelled throwing a smoke bomb down to the ground ,and grabbing Connor. "No where and everywhere!" I yelled running to the bus.

"Hey 'Cough' hold it! 'Cough' Freeze!" The cop yelled but couldn't see anything.

"Quick get inside!" J yelled as we jumped in.

"Lets cheese it!" I yelled getting into one of the seats.

"One problem the front gate is blocked by cops." Connor said fastening his seat belt."

"Its not the only gate here." J said stomping on the gas pedal.

As the bus started moving ,we were holding on for dear life ,Pinkie was enjoying it ,we rode to the other side of the junk yard.

"So wheres the other gate?" I asked.

J pulled out a little remote. "Right here." He pressed a button and a couple of scrap and scraped cars started moving out of the way. "I got the idea for that Dark Knight move." J said.

"Youre a crazy crazy guy J." I said ,as we went through the back gate closed so the cops couldn't follow us.

We got on the road to an open highway were more cop cars started chasing us. "Looks like we got more company." Connor said looking out the window. "Shall I make some Tea and Crumpets?" He asked in a british accent.

I rolled my eyes. "J where are we going?"

"I thought you knew!" J yelled.

"Weeeee! This is fun!" Pinkie yelled.

"We just need to lose them ,What do we have?" I asked.

"All I put in this thing was enough gas for a thousand miles and month of food rations." J said.

Then a thought hit me ,I have the power to bend reality ,I face palmed and got out of my seat.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked

"Getting the heat off of our backs." I said climbing up to the hatch ,Feeling the wind in my hair and looking at a cop car beside us.

"Pull Over!"

"How about some doughnuts?" I said pulling out a box of doughnuts and throwing it into the car ,it started slowing down and stopped next to a fire hydrant. "Enjoy ya pigs."

Then we came across a bridge that was built over a large river ,this made me smile. "Time for a road block." I pulled out some traffic cones and threw them to the ground ,it made some of the other cars stop which also made the cops stop chasing us ,I climbed back down and went up to J. "Hey I know this is not a good time but can we stop at the cemetary?"

J knew what I was talking about and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

As I stood upon my uncles grave I felt lower than dirt right now ,I only wanted him to accept me like a family member.

"Hey Its me ,and I know you don't care but its for a good reason ,I know you have never liked me ,but you finally got youre wish ,and it didn't turn out good for long huh? Anyway I come to say goodbye to you again ,and just to let you know... you were kind of wired ,but even you shouldn't have dissevered this kind of punishment." I placed a set of flowers and got back inside the bus. "Ok lets go."

J nodded and started the bus and we were back on the road.

* * *

I sat there not speaking a word after I visited my uncles grave ,Pinkie jumped beside me and gave me a hug.

"Hey whats this for?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Nopony should ever lose a family member." Pinkie said.

I hugged her back. "Thanks Pinkie."

"Sorry to break up the Hug Fest ,but those cops are back and they have swat cars." Connor said.

Pinkie and I looked out the window there were even more police cars along with four swat cars. "This is bad." I said.

"Really? You don't say?" Connor asked.

I rolled my eyes. "J can you lose these guys?"

"Peace of cake ,and you may want to hold on to something." J said as he turned the wheel hard ,we started drifting around in a U turn and drove to a free way.

"Just don't wreack any cars." I said.

"Well how are we gonna lose them?" J asked.

"Just get as far away as possible ,I'll take care of the rest." I said.

"What are you ging to do?" Connor asked.

"I need to concentrate." I said closing my eyes and thinking.

Connor was about to say something else but was hushed by Pinkie. "Shhhhhh."

"Luna if you can hear me ,we could really use a portal right now." I thought.

* * *

3rd POV [Luna]

As they waited for Havoc and Connor Luna felt something in the back of her mind.

"Brother ,Sister we to open the portal!" Luna yelled.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked.

"Yes its Riles ,I felt his presence and he needs help right now." Luna said.

Celestia nodded ,she knew that they were ment for each other. "Ok all together now."

The three siblings located Havoc and started concentrating ,the portal started to open back up.

* * *

Havoc's POV

As was deep in thought J broke me from my concentration. "Hey Riles theres some kind of portal in the road."

I ran up to the front seat. "Good just go through it."

"What." J said.

"Ever wounded what its like being a cartoon? Or maybe starting a new life?" I asked.

"Well the junk was about to be shut down ,and I don't have anything valuable there ,so to hell with it." J stomped on the gas pedal and we drove through.

Connor was at the back window and he flipped of the cops. "See ya suckers."

* * *

3rd POV [Cops]

The cops tried as they might to catch those people and bring them to justice ,but the bus they were in started driving faster ,then some kind of portal opened up and they were gone.

The portal closed and the cops had no idea where they went ,the last thing they saw was a guy with aqua blue hair flipping them off. "The chef is not gonna like this."

* * *

Havoc's POV

As we went through the portal we all started turning back into cartoons , J was looking around like he just got high.

"Woah weird." J said.

We were back in the throne room and we were about to crash into the throne. "J stop the bus!" I yelled.

J stomped on the brakes and the bus skidded to a complete stop ,we were only one inch from hitting the throne ,the other ponies looked on in amazement at what they saw.

I got out of the bus and waved to them. "Were back."

Rainbow Dash flew up to my face. "Are you crazy look at this thing you could have crushed us like bugs!" She was then pulled back by Luna's magic.

"Calm down nopony was hurt and we can fix the damage." Luna said.

Connor and Pinkie walked out ,ive of the Main 6 raced up and started hugging her.

"Oh Pinkie your not hurt are you? If you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy said.

"Darling we thought we never see you again!" Rarity said.

"It could have been dangerous sugercube." Applejack said.

"You had us worried." Rainbow Dash said.

"What was it like in Havoc's world?" Twilight asked ,the rest just gave her a look and she smiled sheepishly. "Uh I mean are you ok?"

"Of course im ok and it turns out Havoc's world is kind of weird ,it doesnt have any bright colors and its all buldgy." Pinkie Pie said.

"Glad there back together." Connor said.

I nodded. "Yup just good friends ,and good friendship."

J stuck his head out the door and he waved to the ponies. "Uh hi?"

"Havoc who is this?" Celestia asked.

"Uh this is our new friend J and he helped us out with the bus." I said. "Why don't you introduce your self."

"Sure ,names J its nice to meet you all."

"Well its nice to meet you to." Applejack said.

"Its a pleasure darling." Rarity said.

"Can you tell us more about yourself?" Twilight asked grabbing a pencil and parchment.

"If you say so." J said.

As J was talking to the Main 6 Luna tapped me on the shoulder. "Riles are you sure you want him here?"

"Don't worry Luna hes a well trusted person ,and hes good at keeping secrets." I said

"Alright if you say so." Luna said. "Oh and I almost forgot while you were gone we found this with PichBlack."

Luna had as small book with her and she gave it to me ,I opened it up and it was some kind of journal

Dear journal.

Queen Viper wants me to invade Ponyville ,I have become so excited that I might bring my scythe with me ,not to mentioned how scared those ponies are going to be in soon ,plus Ariados cut off my head 'again' but its nothing personal ,maybe I might bring him back a souvenir.

Yours truly

PichBlack.

After reading the journal I slowly closed it and gave it back to Luna. "Well now we know he is working for Queen Viper."

"Indeed ,this book has given us the upper hoof." Luna said.

"I have a question." Connor said as Luna and I turned to him. "How do we get the bus out of here?"

* * *

A/N "I feel violated."

"Oh its not that bad ,besides those hands of yours are wonderful."

"Please let me go."

"Maybe after two more rounds."

"Havoc help."

"I can't too worn out."

"Lets make it five more."

"Oh no."

* * *

J is another of my OCs just to let you know.


	8. Chapter 8 A Howling Encounter

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 8 A Howling Encounter

* * *

3rd POV [? ? ?]

"You were suppose to get us more beer you moron!"

"I don't even know why we have you."

"I couldn't get beer because they were closed!" yelled a boy ,he went outside and walked away ,his foster parents got angry again for not getting them more beer.

"Sergio! Don't come back until I see some beer with you!" Yelled the foster father as he slammed the door.

* * *

More painful memories of his life.

Sergio hated this life for as long as he can remember ,he spent most of his life moving from foster home to foster home ,school and outside have always been his sanctuary ,he was now coming back home from his high schools SGA meeting ,he walked for a good while but his legs started to hurt ,he came across the local park and sat down in a bench next to the pound.

"Why am I even doing this?" He asked himself.

Not even knowing why he has this kind of life ,and how people have treated him ,He pulled out his Iphone and started listening to City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 ,he laid back and looked down at the pond.

"Humph ,maybe this could be a magic pond." He pulled out a penny that was no use to him any more ,and threw it in the pond ,and closed his eyes. "I wish there was a place that needs me so I can never have this life." He open his eyes and only found a owl standing in his lap.

"In the night of the full moon ,a new world will await you ,with new friends."

* * *

Sergio quickly opened his eyes and looked around ,there was no sign of the owl ,he checked the time only to find a minite before midnight ,he had fallen asleep while listening to his music.

"Great like those foster parents of mine aren't having enough problems." He said getting up and putting his Iphone away.

Sergio was about to to go home until he heard bubbling ,he turned around to find the pond water getting higher and turning into a whirl pool.

"What the?" He tried to back away ,but their was a strong wind pushing him forward ,as his feet got in the water he was being pulled by the current causing him to fall in.

* * *

"He he ,it looks like he being flushed down a toilet."

"Havoc im trying to write the story ,if you don't mind."

"Sorry."

* * *

"HELP!" He yelled but no one could hear him ,he tried to get out but there was nothing for him to reach.

As he was nearly close to the center ,he could have sworn he could see solid ground inside the whirl pool ,the moment he was sucked in it felt like he was canoeing with power flowing in him.

"Wha -What happening to me?" He asked himself.

Before he could even know what else was going on he hit the ground hard but there was a bunch of leave and grass that coushined his fall ,leaving only a gash on his side ,he tried to say awake but was to weak and passed out.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Celestia and Terra placed the on the ground after getting it out of the castle ,they had offered to help us since their magic was a lot stronger.

"With this prison bus in our possessions we can now reach Solitudines." I said.

"Youre welcome." J said holding Pinkie.

"I know ,I know thank you J." I said.

"So youre telling us your just gonna drive all the way to Queen Viper?" Applejack asked.

"Thats pretty much the plan." Connor said.

"Are you even sure of this?" Burning heart asked.

"For the tenth time yes ,please stop asking." I said.

I open the door and showed every one inside ,Mayham had trouble getting in but he eventually popped inside ,Rainbow Dash hand to walk since she kept hitting the ceiling ,Rarity looked disgusted for the disining ,Pinkie Pie was in the front seat pretending she was driving ,Twilight was taking notes of the bus and J ,Applejack was looking at the food rashons ,Fluttershy was next to a blushing Burning Heart ,they were looking out the window.

I walked outside and looked at the sky ,it was still day time so we might have time to do something.

"Nice day isn't it." Celestia asked walking next to me.

I smiled. "It sure is ,I don't even know what else is going to happen." I said.

Luna walked right next to me and smiled. "Im sure we will just have a relaxing day to enjoy."

Terra ran up to us and he looked worried. "Terra whats wrong?" Celestia asked.

"I feel a strong presence in the Everfree Forest ,it has unknown magic." Terra said.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Im not sure if its a threat or friendly." Terra said.

Celestia turned to me. "Havoc I want you and youre friends to investigate ,while I get Twilight and the others to wait outside the forest." Celestia walked over to the Main 6 and took them inside the castle.

"Well Luna here we go again." I said.

"Do not worry Riles ,Terra and I will got with Tia incase she needs help." Luna said.

"Ok Luna, Hey Terra where is presence?" I asked

"Somewhere in the center." Terra said.

"Ok." I said ,walking over to the rest of the guys.

"Hey Havoc whats going on?" Mayham asked.

"Theres something in the Everfree that could be dangerous ,but we dont know ,so were to investigate it." I said turning back into a Draconaquus ,and holding out my hand. "So whos with me."

Connor shrugged. "Eh. why not." he placed his hand down on mine

"I'll go." Mayham said placing his hand down.

Buring Heart placed his hoof down. "Of course."

Spines did the same. "You got it."

J looked at my form ,I didn't get the chance to show him. "I don't know whether to laugh or scream ,but I can help if I can." J said placing his hand down.

"Alright theres something in the forest that might be dangerous ,or may need our help ,can we do this!?" I yelled holding a fist in the air.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Makeing it to the entrance of the Everfree forest ,we were met buy the three siblings with the Main 6 and Spike ,they had the Elements of Harmony with them.

"Glad to see you made it." Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course why wouldn't we?" I asked.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Mayham asked.

"Simple we just go to the center and see whats there." I said.

"Always easier said than done isn't it." Connor said.

I nodded. "The six of us will head inside." I said pointing at the group with me.

"Yeah a group of misfits." Connor said.

"Connor!" I yelled.

"Dude its true." J said patting my back and holding a crowbar in his other hand.

I guess it true but ether way we can become an awesome team ,even though we only had some friends that we just met.

"Alright." I said giveing another wrist watch to J. "You will need this."

J took the watch and looked at it. "What is this for?"

"Comunication ,Connor and I will go in first ,and if anything goes wrong will let you know." I said.

"Ok will stand by." Mayham said.

"Why do you keep dragging me into these situations?" Connor asked.

"Cause it drives you crazy and I think its funny." I said.

Connor glared at me then shrugged it off. "Lets just get this over with."

* * *

3rd POV [Sergio] Meanwhile

When Sergio came to he felt like he was gonna puke his side hurt really bad and he could barely move his body. He tried but all he got was pain.

"AHHH!" He yelled ,hearing the eco of his voice in this unknown world that he was in now. "Some wish this turned out to be." He stood still ,hoping that the pain would subside soon.

* * *

Some Time Later...

Sergio still laid on the leaves that he landed in now getting his vision back he looked around to find himself in some kind of forest ,although it looked familiar ,he tried to remember but all of a suddenly he heared two voices and they were getting louder.

"Well 'I' can't beleave you gave them the finger."

"Its how I do things and you know that."

Sergio started to panic he tried to get up again ,but was met with more pain. The moment he saw the two figures he was shocked at what he saw ,first his form was now different he had paws and was covered in fur ,and there were three weapons in front of him a disk of some kind , a sword ,and a whip ,almost like the ones from the game Okami. He had no idea why these were with him.

Second the two figures he saw just shocked him ,there was a human with aqua blue hair and was wearing a gray tuxedo ,and the other looked like someone glued a bunch of animal parts together without paying attention.

"Woah its a dog." The monster said.

"Its a wolf you ding dong." The human said.

The monster slowly walked up to Sergio ,it crouched down as low as it could ,and held out its hand-claw like thing. "Hey its okay ,where no-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Segio screamed but he felt some kind of power unleashing inside of him he opened his eyes to find the monster and human frozen ,he didn't have any second thought and ran off.

* * *

Havoc's POV

We were only half way through the forest and so far we only came across a few monsters ,like a cockatrice ,a manticore ,and a pack of timberwolfs. But they stayed away from us ever since that Insecticon incident.

"I still can't beleave that we actually got away from the cops." Connor said breaking the silence.

I laughed. "Yeah I was worried that we would end up in prison for aiding a criminal."

"It was also funny when you threw a box of doughnuts at one of the cop cars." Connor said.

"Well 'I' can't beleave you gave them the finger." I said.

Connor smiled. "Its how I do things and you know that."

We kept on laughing until we were now at the center of the forest ,in the center was a dog ,it had a snow white coat ,with red marking on its face ,and it had a disk ,a sword and a wipe with it. "Woah its a dog." was all I could say.

Connor pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Its a wolf you ding dong."

My mistake ,slowly appoched the 'wolf' with out scarring it and low as I could ,and held out my hand to show that I wasn't dangerous. The wolf looked at my hand and back to my face ,its eyes were hazel brown.

"Hey its okay ,where no-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" I was cut off by the wolf screaming and running off super fast ,leaving behind a trial of blood and... Tall grass behind?.

"Did that wolf just leave a trail of grass? And is that an I phone?" Connor asked.

"I think so." I said scratching my head and looking at the I phone.

"Well at least its no big deal ,let get out of here." Connor said.

"No ,we have to find that wolf." I said getting back up.

"What?"

"Connor look at those things this may not be any ordinary wolf ,and it screamed Ahhhhhh ,wolfs don't do that." I said.

Connor rolled his eyes. "I can never get a break from you ,can I?"

I grabed the three items and stuffed them in my pocket ,and the Iphone in the other. "Lets go before anything else finds that wolf." Connor and I followed the trail of blood and flowers ,knowing that they night lead us to that wolf.

* * *

3rd POV [Sergio]

"What the heck is going on!?" Sergio asked himself as he kept running ,he could still feel the pain in his side ,but chose to ignore it. He was also wondering why he could run on four legs ,and why he had weapons with him ,he was trying to find out why it felt like he slowed down time.

He slowed down and hid inside of a tree ,trying to catch his breath and hoped those two wouldn't find him. He tried to give it some thought then it hit him ,he used mist from the game Okami ,he was a wolf just like Amaterasu.

"Ok Im a wolf ,and now I have to worry about those two now." He said.

* * *

Havoc's POV

Following the trail we came across a tree with a big hole inside ,I motion Connor to stop and pointed to the tree ,he nodded and circled around ,I slowly walked over and quickly looked inside and there it was the wolf.

Before I could do anything else Connor snuck to the other side but stepped on a twig ,this caused the wolf to look at us and rush out. I glared at Connor and he smiled sheepishly.

I noticed that the wolf that we were chasing was still in sight. "Hurry ,we have to help him." I said as we got back to chasing the wolf.

{Youtube - Running in the 90s}

As we kept on after the wolf ,it tried to run faster we went through the forest to an opening ,the wolf jumped over a few rocks leaving behind red leaves.

"What kind of wolf is he?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Connor asked.

"Rhetorical question." I said.

The chase counted on ,but it wasn't hard to track the wolf since its leaving behind grass and leaves wherever it goes.

we then came across a river with that sea serpent ,what was his name? He was that guy Rarity gave her tail to? Anyway the wolf took a huge leap and jump all the way to the other side ,I grabbed Connor and we flew over the river.

"Havoc you know I can also fly right?"

I landed and placed Connor down. "Sorry." I said as we kept running.

"Havoc why don't you just use your magic to catch him." Connor asked.

"I don't know if it will work ,and I don't want him to think that were bad people." I said.

"Whatever."

* * *

3rd POV [Sergio]

He kept on running ,but was getting to weak then clasped to the ground ,his heart was pounding like crazy and he was losing a lot of blood now. "So this is how it ends I get turned into a bleeding wolf ,with two weirdos after me ,some life this turned out for me." He thought to himself before passing out again.

* * *

Havoc's POV

The chase kept on until I noticed the wolf falling over ,we ran up to it ,the wolf must have passed out from blood loss ,and his pulse was low. "Connor call the others and have them meet us at the hospital." I said.

Connor nodded. "Right." He got his wrist watch and called the others.

I pulled out some bandages and wrapped them around where the wolf was bleeding at ,then I summoned my car ,I gently picked up the wolf and placed him in the back seat ,then turned human again. "Lets go!" I yelled getting in the car.

Connor ran up and slid on the hood ,then jumped in. "There on the way to the hospital"

"Good." I stomped on the gas and we were off ,there was no way I will let a life be lost on my watch.

* * *

3rd POV [Everyone else] Meanwhile

They waited for Havoc and Connor ,and so far nothing.

J Looked around the place and never thought there could be another world. "So what is the Everfree Forest?" J asked.

Rainbow Dash flew up to J. "Its a wierd and scary place ,theres monsters ,plus clouds move ,and plants grow on there own.

"And animals care for themselfs." Fluttershy said.

J looked at them then laughed. "Hey! ,its not funny its creepy." Rainbow Dash said.

J wiped his eye. "Im sorry on Earth its the same thing."

"What?!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy yelled.

"Yeah ,Earth is the same way just like this forest ,minus the monsters." J said looking at a tree with a scary face.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "Humans are so wired."

J nodded. "I don't blame ya ,we have been that way for many years."

"Mister J if may ask? Why in the world would you work at a junk yard?" Rarity asked.

"Not just work ,I ran the junk yard ,the reason why was because it was the only job I could find ,plus there was some great stuff I could find that could be useful ,thats how the bus is what it is now." J said.

"So you mean to say that you ,Havoc ,and Connor just took a bunch of junk and placed it onto that?" Applejack asked pointing at the bus.

"Indeed." J said proudly he went inside the bus and walked out with a soda.

"Really?" Mayham asked.

"What im thirsty." J was about to open the can when the wrist watch rang ,He sighed and ansered it. "Hello?"

"J is that you?" Connor asked.

"Yeah whats going on?"

"Havoc wants us to meet at the hospital and quick."

J scratched his head. "Ok sure." J hung up and thought to himself. "Where is the Hospital?"

* * *

Havoc POV Present

Makeing it to the hospital They took the wolf ,and told us to wait ,we saw the others in the waiting room.

"Riles what happened?" Luna asked.

I turned back into a Draconaquus ,and sat down next to her. "Well we checked out what was there ,and it turns out there was a wolf ,and he was really injured."

Fluttershy gasped. "Thats terrible ,is it alright?"

I looked down. "I don't know yet ,we tried to help it and sadly it got scared and ran off ,but the strangest thing was when it ran it left tall grass behind."

"Thats impossible wolfs can't do that." Twilight said.

I looked to her. "And when it jumped red leaves were left behind."

"But thats-"

"Twilight you know I don't lie ,this really happened." I said.

"Yeah I saw it too." Connor said as was reading a magazine.

Twilight just closed her mouth and huffed.

"So was there anything else?" J asked playing paper foot ball with Spike.

I shook my head "No all we found was a wolf and this stuff with him." I said pulling out the three things that were next to the wolf. The Main 6 looked on ,Twilight was looking like she wanted to study them. "No Twilight." I said as she sheepishly smiled.

"Why were those with him?" Terra asked

"No clue ,but if he was dangerous he could have used those things on us." I said. "Plus We also found this with him." I said pulling out the Iphone.

"What in tarnations is that?" Applejack asked.

"I think its one of those phones that I told you guys about ,sadly I don't know how it works." I saw commercials for Iphone but never could find one ,even if I could I would never have the money.

"Did the wolf even speak?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well all it did was scream and run away." I said Putting the Iphone back in my pocket.

"I hope the poor wolf is okay it must have been so scared." Fluttershy said.

Nurse Redheart walked up to us with a note pad. "I have the results for the wolf you have brought over."

"Ok what do they say?" I asked.

"Let me just say that its a miracle that he is still alive form so much blood loss ,and he will make a full recovery soon." Nurse Redheart said.

Everybody ,and everypony was happy to hear that.

"It looks like the trip might be postponed." I said.

"What after all that work?" Connor asked.

"Get over it Connor. ,you'll be fine ,besides if this wolf has an Iphone he may be anther human." I said.

Connor got up with his hands in the air. "If thats the case im going to Trixie's." Connor then left.

"Is Connor always like that?" Mayham asked.

"Only some of the times." I said.

* * *

One Week Later...

Pinkie Pie offered to let J stay with her for now ,although the Cakes got kind of worried ,but after J showed them that hes really good at cooking the made an exception ,and offered a job for him.

Connor was with Trixie ,they went to go see a movie.

Mayham was helping around Sweet Apple Acers.

Burning Heart and spines were helping Fluttershy ,with the animals.

And the rest of the Main 6 were doing what ever they were doing.

Celestia ,Luna ,and I were back at the hospital ,Celestia told Twilight to stay home ,so we wouldn't have anymore problems. As we walked in some of the ponies bowed to us.

"Welcome back Princess ,how may we help you?" Nurse Redheart asked.

"We are only hear to check on the wolf." Celestia said.

Nurse Redheart nodded. "Right this way your highness." We followed the nurse to a room where a security guard was standing.

"Before you go in he has been strapped down to the bed ,but kept comfterble." Nurse Redheart said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Since we are not sure if hes dangerous we couldn't take the chance ,and it to keep him from move around from doing to much damage to his injury." Nurse Redheart said.

She opened the door with the wolf laying the bed and strapped down ,as we got closer to him I saw his eyes twitch. "Is he waking up?" I asked.

"I beleave so ,now remember we are to talk to him." Celestia said.

The moment he opend his eyes he looked around ,and once he laid his eyes on me they widen. "No not you again!"

I gave him an offended look. "Good morning to you to."

He tried to get up but saw the straps on him. "What is this for?"

"They didn't know if you were dangerous so... You know." I said grabbing a chair and sitting in it back words.

He laid back down and sighed ,he was now looking at the ceiling then his eyes widen again and saw the princesses. "No way ,this can't be real."

Celestia rose a brow. "I am Princess Celestia ,and may I ask who you are?"

He gulped ,and got all nervous. "I uhh... Its... Uhhh... I mean-"

"Celestia is it alright that I talk to him alone?" I asked.

Celestia gave me a worried look. "Are you sure Havoc?"

"Yes since I have done this ,I want to fix it." I said.

"Very well we will be waiting out in the hall way." Celestia said as the sisters walked out.

Once the doors closed I went back to the seat and turned it around. "Ok look im sorry for scaring you back in the forest ,we were only trying to help you." I sat back in the seat.

He now had a look of regret. "Im sorry to ,I thought you were going to eat me or something."

I laughed. "Eat you? Are you crazy? I not that kind of monster."

"Well then what are you ,It looks familiar." He said.

"First the name is Havoc ,and im a Draconaquus." I said patting my chest.

His jaw dropped. "Wait I thought Discord was a Draconaquus."

I crossed my arms. "I take it your a brony? In fact whats your name?" I asked.

He looked back and forth ,then looked back to me. "Solaris... its Solaris ,and uh how do you know FiM?" He asked.

I smiled. "Cause im a brony to."

He looked back at the ceiling and started to smile. "Awesome ,the wish came true."

I rose a brow to him. "Wish?"

Solaris explained to me how his life was not going so good and how his foster parent were abusive to him. He never knew his parents and was forced to move from foster home to foster home. I felt so sorry for this guy.

"I know how you feel ,I never got to know my parents ether." I said crossing my arms.

He gave me a sad look. "Really?"

I nodded. "I never knew what happened to them ,I spent most of my life living with my uncle and me tell you ,that guy is not a good gardien."

"Sheesh."

The room went silent for a few mintes until Solaris spoke again. "By the way how did you get to Equestria?"

"Well-" I explained how I found the necklace that turned me into a Draconaquus and brought me to Equestria ,I also told him of the friends I made and enemies I fought. Then I told him of my fight with Discord and his jaw dropped

"Hold on Discord was turned good." Solaris said.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Season 3 of FiM Discord was turned good and used his powers for good." Solaris said.

"Season 3 came out?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, there already Done with Season 3." Solaris said.

I gave it some thought ,the last episodes I saw before coming here was The Crystal Empire 1 and 2 ,and if there was an episode with Discord in it? ... Oh boy. "Well here Discord was an alicorn named Terra."

"Huh? So hes not the spirit of chaos anymore?" Solaris asked.

I shook my head. "Nope not anymore ,I run the chaos business now."

He looked sad again. "So much for meeting Discord."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry."

"Its alright ,but the way was there any other stuff when I first came here?" Solaris asked.

"Oh yeah." I said pulling out the three weapons and the Iphone.

"Hey thats my Iphone." Solaris said.

"Relax its not broken ,and I kept it safe from harm." I said placing in on the table. "By the way what are these?" I asked pointing at the other three things.

"Wait I remember these are form the video game Okami." Solaris said.

"Okami? Whats that?" I asked.

Solaris gave me an are you stupid look. "Okami is that game where you play as a wolf."

That sounded familiar ,I have seen some game play for a game with a wolf in it ,but never played it. "I may have seen gameplay for it ,but never played it."

He groaned. "Whatever ,can I get lose here I want to see the rest of the town."

I got up and eyed him. "First do not tell anypony about FiM Luna is the only one who knows of it ,second learn to control your magic ,and third do you have any episodes of season 3 on that Iphone?"

Solaris shook his head. "Sadly no."

I was now crest fallen ,but got over it. "Ah why watch the show when you can live it ,I'll go ask the Nurse to see if you can check out from here."

Solaris smiled. "Thanks Havoc."

"And if you like you can meet the others." I said.

"That would be awesome."

I placed the three weapons back in my pocket ,and walked out of the room with the sisters waiting. "Has there been any problems?" Celestia asked.

"Nope hes good ,and doing good ,so does that mean he can check out of here?"

Nurse Redheart checked her note pad and nodded. "Yes he can go ,I will get the other nurses to help me." As she left Luna gave me a look.

"Riles what did you do in there?"

"We just talked ,and there was just a misunderstanding in the forest ,so everything is good now."

Celestia eyes me. "What did you talk about?"

"He told me of how he got here and about his life ,then I told him mine ,just simple stuff."

Celestia kept eyeing me then sighed. "Alright I guess there is no danger ,So I take it you will show him around?"

"If I may Princess." I bowed to Celestia in a gendarmes pose.

"And I wish to help him as well Tia." Luna said walking beside me.

Celestia smiled. "Very well then."

* * *

After the paper work ,we walked out of the Hospital with another new friend. "So Solaris you ready to meet everypony?"

"You bet!"

* * *

A/N "Well 'Yawn' I wish I could do this forever ,but I need to get going."

"I can't feel my legs."

"Oh relax you'll be fine ,call me."

"Is she gone?"

"Yes and please don't ask her anymore questions ever agian."

"Well theres something I might have forgot to mention."

"What?"

The door slams open.

"Heres Lunaughty!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

I would like to thank Silver Shots for offering his OC Solaris to me. Thank you ,and if there are any problems please let me know.

Also I might put the story on hold agian for a Valentine's Day special.


	9. Chapter 9 A Really Big Problem

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 9 A Really Big Problem

* * *

3rd POV [Ariados]

Ariados stood above the fortress roof, and gazed over the wasteland.

"Be lucky we can still use magic." said a female human.

Ariados sighed. "What do you want, Dawn?", he asked without looking at her.

Dawn huffed. "Didn't you hear? Pichblack got captured."

Ariados closed his eyes. "It figures. That fool's arrogance would lead him to his down fall."

"Awwww, I guess with out him, you have nothing to slice huh?"

Ariados stood over the edge and jumped off.

Dawn rolled her eyes "Show off."

* * *

Havoc's POV

We were halfway to Ponyville and Solaris kept asking questions about me. Like what kind of Draconaquus I am and what it's like to have chaos powers.

"So your a Brutal Legend version of a Draconaquus?" Solaris asked.

"Indeed I am." I proudly said.

"Very strange." Solaris said.

I snickered. "I know, but its really cool being a spirit of chaos."

We continued on the road until Luna spoke. "Solaris you said something about Okami, what is it about?"

"Its about a wolf who has magic and is a spirit of earth." Solaris said.

"Is that why there are flowers popping up behind you?" I asked.

Solaris looked behind himself. "Huh. Didn't notice that."

"And what about those weapons youre carrying?" Luna asked.

"Well this disk here is called Devine Retribution, The Sword is called Thunder Edge, and this whip is called the Life Beads." Solaris said showing us the weapons.

"Maybe after words you can show us how they work." I said.

"Sure."

* * *

3rd POV [J]

J was in Pinkie Pie's bathroom using a straight razor to shave. "OW! This would be better if I had a normal razor." He took a piece of tissue and placed it over a small nick on his cheek. He applied some after shave, put on his shirt, and then went down stairs.

"Good morning, J. Ready for the new order?" Mr. Cake asked.

"I sure am, Mr. Cake."

"Well thats good, Pinkie Pie is already in the kitchen, and shes waiting for you."

"Okay, break a leg at the bakery contest."

"We sure will J, common honey lets get going." Mrs Cake said.

"Now remember to take care of Pound and Pumpkin." Mr cake said.

J looked at Pound and Pumpkin, Pound was kicking his left shin, while Pumpkin was chewing his right boot. "Im sure will do just fine." J said picking the twins up.

The Cakes left, and J walked into the kitchen with Pinkie getting everything set up. "Morning J ready to bake some sweets?"

"You know it." J put on his apron and bandanna. "Whats for today?"

Pinkie Pie bounced in excitement, and handed him the recipe book. "Its a new order, its called the Monster size party cake."

J whistled. "Ok lets get to work."

* * *

Havoc's POV

We finally made it to Ponyville, the minute we did eveypony was bowing to Luna and me, not only that some of the Ponies were asking each other of Solaris, and why flowers were popping behind him.

"I feel embarrassed." Solaris said as he folded his ears back.

"Relax, there not making fun of you." I said.

"Were nearing Twilight's house." Luna said.

Solaris smiled and raised his ear's back up. "Thats great."

As we got to the door I knocked, Spike opened the door and he looked terrible. "Oh hey Havoc, 'Sniff' how ya doing?"

"Pretty good, did you get sick again?" I asked.

"'Sniff' Yeah also Twilight not in a happy mood I just bur- I just bu- 'ACHOOOOOOO!'" We dodged just in time to keep from being burnt to a crisp from Spike sneeze.

"Whao! Talk about Dragon Bar-B-Q." I said.

"'Sniff' Sorry about that."

"Spike! I thought I told you to stay to bed." Twilight said walking up to the door. "Back to bed right now."

Spike sighed and sniffled. "Okay okay."

"Sorry about that, what do you need Havoc?" Twilight asked.

"Were just here showing Solaris around." I motioned Solaris to step forward. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

He rubbed his head and waved. "Uh hello?"

Twilight rushed up to Solaris and smiled. "Oh my gosh a talking wolf!"

"Twilight? Spike said you were not happy, whats wrong?" Luna asked.

Twilight sighed. "Well my new Daring Do book just came in, I tried to open the package, but when Spike sneezed I got surprised and destroyed the book."

We walked up to the table it looked like there was almost nothing left of the book. "Well I don't know how to fix books, Sorry." I said.

Solaris looked at the book and got our attention. "Maybe I can fix it."

"How?" I asked, Solaris took out a paint brush. "I don't think painting it will fix it."

He placed the brush back on the table. "Its not that kind of paint brush, this the Celestial paint brush."

"Celestial paint brush?" Twilight asked. "I've never heard of something like that."

Solaris picked up the brush. "I just hope it will work." Solaris painted a circle in the air then pink pedals and red wind surrounded the book, it lifted up into the air, and in a flash the book floated back down to the table. It looked like it didn't have a scratch on it.

Twilight looked at the book, and gasped, she then hugged Solaris and was kissing him. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! 'Smooch' 'Smooch' 'Smooch'"

Solaris's fur was now bright pink. "Should we leave you two alone?" I asked.

Twilight back away and was blushing hard. "What I ment to say was thank you Solaris."

He nodded. "No problem, happy to help."

"Where did you have that paint brush anyway?" I asked.

"When I was still getting use to this form, I also found out I had pockets."

"And it was just in there?"

"I guess, I was wondering why I felt like my butt was being stabbed."

I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh so hard. I took a deep breath and sighed. "So you ready to continue the tour?"

Solaris looked back at Twilight. "Its alright we can't talk another time." Twilight said.

* * *

Our next target was Rarity as we entered the door bell rang. "Cumming!" Rarity walked right in her mane was disheveled and one of the lenses from her glasses were broke. "Oh hello." Rarity bowed.

"Hey Rarity, what happened?" I asked.

Rarity sighed. "Well I was in the middle of making a dress, but theres a gem that needs to be cut, and I don't have the right tools for it."

"Well what kind of gem is it?" I asked.

"Its a very rare platinum gem, they are very hard to find. I was lucky my client had the gem with her."

Since I have been living in Equestria now, I have learned more about it. For example, there are more types of gems then seen on the show, they also have gargoyles here, and also other different countries.

"What shape is the gem?" Solaris asked.

Rarity gasped. "Who said that?"

"Me." Solaris stepped forward.

Rarity went wide eyed, then started to smile. "Oh my the fur! It so fabulous!" Rarity started to pet Solaris.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Uh Rarity you didn't anser his question."

Rarity stop and apologised. "Sorry about that, anyway the gem is the shape of a Diamond. Why?"

"I think I might be able to cut it." Solaris pulled out his paint brush.

Rarity tilted her head. "Darling, a paintbrush can't cut."

"Its not that kind of brush." I said.

Rarity shrugged, and led us to the back room. Where there was a beautiful Henna dress. "Right there is the gem sitting in the same spot." Rarity pointed at the gem just sitting on the desk, it look liked a metal diamond. "I just need the top part cut off."

Solaris looked at it carefully then painted a line, then there was a streak of light and the top of the gem was cut off.

Rarity gasped and levitated the piece to the dress, she was giggling in excitement. "Oh thank you darling! Oh, and where are my manners? Im Rarity." She bowed.

"Solaris." He bowed back.

"Oh Mr Solaris how can I ever repay you?"

"Theres no need, and you can just call me Solaris."

Luna tapped my shoulder. "Riles are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course Luna all he wants is friends, where would have you been with out Twilight's help?"

Luna opened her mouth but slowly closed it, and looked down. "You bring a good point Riles."

I smirked. "When have I ever let you down?" Luna eyed me. "Don't anser that."

"Really what about that time when you-"

"On to the next house!" I yelled, quickly picking up Solaris and walking out the door.

"It was nice meeting you Solaris!" Rarity yelled.

Luna quickly catch up to us. "Riles."

"dissolve to the next scene already!"

* * *

Dissolve To Next Scene {There you happy?}

* * *

We arrived halfway to Fluttershy's house. Only to see her and Burning Heart standing in front of a puddle.

"Hey whats wrong?" I asked.

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh Hello. Well, we have a problem the beavers built another dam that was flooding the White Tail Woods, and I convinced them to stop. But then when the water was drained out, this fish right here got stuck.

We looked down into the puddle, this fish had sapphire scales, and diamond fins, and its eyes looked like pearls.

"I have seen this type of fish before, there very rare to find." Luna said. "There called Treasure Cod, for there gem like bodies."

"Cool." I said. "Wait, Burn. Can't you just pick it up with youre magic?" I asked.

"We tried that, it turns out there resistant to magic." Burn said.

"And its to big and heavy to carry,... No offence." Fluttershy said to the Cod as it nodded.

Fluttershy then noticed Solaris, and flew up to him. "Oh my youre just so cute!" She petted Solaris.

"Could you please stop that? Its embarrassing."

Fluttershy's eyes widen, and quickly ran behind Burn. "He, he talked!"

I laughed. "Of course he can talk, otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell funny jokes."

"I don't tell jokes." Solaris said.

"Anyway perhaps we can help." I said.

"If you can then, go right ahead." Burn said.

"I know a way to get the fish out." Solaris said getting his brush out.

Fluttershy rose a brow. "Uh well, I only want him to get back in the lake."

"No problem this will be easy." Sloaris painted a vertical line, then the puddle started to bubble up, and then the fish blasted out of a fountain, However the fish was off course with the lake.

"'GASP!' Oh no he won't make it!" Fluttershy yelled.

"OH yes he will." I quickly ran right under the fish to catch it, but then I was nearly crushed by the weight. It felt like carrying a full grown truck. "Ok back in the lake you go!" I through the Cod out into the lake, and it was swimming in excitement.

Fluttershy smiled. "Oh thank you so much, oh and my name is Fluttershy."

"And I am Burning Heart."

"Nice to meet you im Solaris."

* * *

One Hour Later...

We tried to visit Sugar Cube Corner, but Pinkie Pie told us to come back later, and she didn't even tell us the reason why. So we were now off to Sweet Apple Acers. As we watched the apples pass by, I could see Luna and Solaris drooling.

"Luna, thats not very Princess like of you." I said.

She snapped out of her trance and blushed. "Sorry, these apples just look so yummy right now."

"Same here." Solaris said now drooling like a water fountain.

"Easy Lassie, we get something to eat la8r." I said.

Solaris glared at me. "Your enjoying this are you?"

"Maybe." I troll smiled at Solaris, when he meets Connor, all hell might break loose.

"Applebloom will be so devastated." I could hear Applejack not too far away.

"Its not your fault AJ, these things happen." I could also hear Big Mac.

We got closer, and we could see Applejack and Big Mac, standing in front of a dead tree. "She put so much effort to growing this tree." Applejack said.

"Hey guys what happened?" I asked.

They both turned to us. Mac and I bro hoofed. "Hey Havoc, this tree here is Applebloom's and it started to die out."

"When Applebloom ate her first apple, she took a seed and planted it." Applejack said.

Big Mac then noticed Solaris. "And whos is this feller?"

"This is Solaris, the wolf we found." I said.

Applejack adjusted her hat. "Well its nice to meet a new face in Ponyville."

"Nice to meet you to." Solaris said.

Big Mac rose a brow. "Normaly only Diamond Dogs can talk, and they can barely say a simple sentence."

"Well im not a dog, im a wolf." He took a look at the tree. "And there is a way to restore that tree."

Applejack started to bright up. "You can? How?" Solaris got out his paintbrush. "Youre going to paint the tree?" she asked, rasing a brow.

"Yes Applejack, well paint tree and the leaves. So it'll still look alive." I said, trying to hold back my laugh.

Luna conked me on the head. "Do not fear Applejack, I have seen his power." She turned to Solaris. "Go ahead now Solaris."

He nodded and painted a circle, then red wind, and pink pedal surrounded the tree. In a flash appleblossms began to grow, and new apples sprouted from the branches. Applejack and Big Mac stared in Awwwww.

"Hey Applejack whats going on?" Applebloom asked, as she and the rest of the CMC sitting on Mayham's head.

"Well youre tree died out, so our new friend Solaris brought it back." Applejack said pointing at Solaris.

The CMC's eyes widen and they slid down Mayham's back, and ran to Solaris. "Wow did you really." Scootaloo asked.

"Indeed I did." Solaris said.

"How did you do it?" Sweetee Bell asked.

While they were idoling Solaris, I went to go have a quick chat with Mayham. "I was wondering where you were."

Mayham shrugged. "Applejack asked me to get Applebloom from school, but they said they wanted to go back to that tree house to find a way to get cutie marks."

I chuckled. "People will be people."

"Alright how about a snack before you all head out!" Applejack yelled

Luna and Solaris were glad to hear that, I looked over to Mayham and saw him eating a rock. That guy will eat anything.

* * *

Ten Minites Later...

We sat at the table and waited for AJ, and Big Mac to get back. But there was problem.

"NO! Dogs don't sit at the table." Granny Smith was poking Solaris with her walker.

"OW! OW! OW! Lady what is wrong with you!?" Solaris yelled.

"For the tenth time Granny Smith, Hes a wolf." I said.

Mayham snickered. "Its alright buddy she did the same thing to me."

"And im still not through with you yet." Granny Smith said.

Mayham shivered, but thankfully Applejack, and Big Mac Came out with four plates of apple fritters. "Alright y'all dig in!"

I was about to grab one until Mayham grab the same on I did. We glared at each other with an electric surge.

"'BARK!' 'BARK!'" We heard Winona running up to, Solaris she was walking around him, then was about o sniff his butt.

"Hey im not that kind of dog." Solaris said backing away.

Winona just smiled and start to follow him.

We could do nothing but laugh, for now. "Don't worry, she might want to go out for dinner first!"

I was about to grab an apple fritter, but all I could feel was a cold plate. I turned to see Mayham rubbing his stomic.

"You win this round, but next time you won't be lucky." I said glaring at him.

* * *

3rd POV [Rainbow Dash]

Rainbow Dash laid on a cloud above sugar cube corner, she always enjoyed the smell of cakes and candy.

"I could just stay up here forever." Rainbow Dash she looked up at the sky and slowly began to fall asleep.

"Rainbow Dash!"

She quickly opened her eyes to see Ditzy Doo landing on her, and creating a strong lightning bolt. "'Cough' Ditzy Doo what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ditzy Doo dug into her saddle bag, and pulled out a package for her. "Delevery!" Ditzy Doo begain to fly off agian into the sky.

Rainbow Dash looked at the box curiously, but it didn't have her name on it. "Wait this isn't for me." All that there was, was a letter J. "I guess its for J, I wonder why?" She distended down, but saw a shattered window, and heard growling.

"What are they doing in there?"

* * *

3rd POV [J and Pinkie Pie]

Pinkie Pie and J were nearly done with the Monster size party cake they just needed to put it in the oven until a bolt of lightning blasted through the window and struck the oven.

The shock wave blew the two of them back. "You okay Pinkie?" J asked.

"Weeeeee! Lets do it again!"

Then the cake batter began to bubble and rise up, it began to growl. J could see an eye opening.

"Weeee, need to get out of here." J said as he quickly picked up the twins, and running outside with Pinkie Pie.

"Hey! where's the fire!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Less talking more running!?"

Rainbow Dash flet gooie dough around her hooves. "What the?" She turned to see a giant blob of dough staring down at her. "Alright you monster, no one tries to attack my friends and gets-"

'GULP'

Before she could finish the cake monster gulped her down in one bite.

* * *

Havoc's POV

After a quick bite, getting Solaris' admirer away, and apologising to him, we were on our way back to Ponyville. Mayham tagged along since he was done with helping Applejack, and carrying a basket of apples for Fluttershy. And somehow for some strange reason, I haven't seen Connor all day. Not Because of Him and Trixie going to the movies, he always comes running to me for more coke or tech support.

"HAVOC!" Great I just jinxed myself. "Havoc! Its horrible, so much devastation!" Connor yelled.

"What, whats wrong?" I asked.

"There was so much, SO MUCH! Now its all gone!"

"Connor whats wrong!?"

"I can't go on with myself! I don't see any point of living!"

'SLAP' Sorry I just had to calm him down. "Alright Connor, speak slowly and clearly. what is wrong?"

Connor rubbed the side of his face. "Damn Havoc. Alright there some strange monster attacking Ponyville, it already ate several ponies."

"WHAT!" We all yelled.

"That and i'm out of coke."

"Lets get going!"

* * *

Makeing it back to Ponyville, we were shocked at what we saw, some kind of giant dough monster, and several dozen ponies stuck to it. They tried there best to get out but no dice, there was even a trial of batter left behind by the golotonest blob.

"Hey guys! Hows it going?" J asked running up to us, carrying Pound and Pumpkin.

"What happend?" Luna asked.

Pinkie popped up behind J "Its a cake rebellion!"

"We tried everything, but its just gets stuck in it." J said.

Connor pulled out his guns. "NO CONNOR!" I pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed him.

"Ahhh! Alright! Alright! No guns." He hung up his weapons, and wiped his face.

"Alright listen up! First, we need to get those ponies out. Second, we take that dough destroyer down." I said.

Connor furrowed his brow. "If you say Transfo-"

"Transform and roll out!" I yelled, turning human. Everyone else just looked at me and Connor.

"No offence guys, but you two are the only ones that can do that." Mayham said.

"And J is also the only one thats still human." Pinkie said, J gave Pinkie an insulted look. "I didn't mean that in a bad way."

J sighed. "Anyway, lets get started, Pinkie take the cakes somewhere safe." J placed the twins on Pinkie's back.

"Sweet Apple Acers is the safest place." Luna said.

"Okie Doky Loki!" Pinkie yelled and bounced to Applejack's place.

"Mayham, can you use youre telekinesis to get those ponies out?" I asked.

"I can try."

"Solaris, if Mayham can get those ponies out? You want to try out youre toys?" I asked.

Solaris smiled. "Oh yeah!"

"Alright! Lets stop this Dessert disaster."

"Yeah!" We all raised our arms up in the air.

* * *

3rd POV [Mayham and J]

J ran over to a tree, and climbed to the top. "Hey Blob! How about a nice tasty human!?"

The Blob turned to him and licked its mouth, it began to roll its way to him. But as it did Mayham snuck behind and quickly pulled the ponies out, one by one with his telekinesis.

"Shhhhh." Mayham whispered, holding a finger to his mouth.

"Common! What are you waiting for im all juicy, and tender!" J yelled, makeing the monster want him even more.

It began to slowly slide up the tree.

Mayham picked up the pace, but kept as quiet as possible. He made sure that everypony was out, thankfuly no pony was harmed in the process of being eaten. He then came across a rainbow tail, He grabbed it and yanked it out.

"Oh high Rainbow Dash."

"Ahhhh! 'Cough' 'Cough' Its about time!" Rainbow Dash yelled with the box stuck to her flank.

"Rainbow be quiet!" Mayham hissed, but was too late.

The blob turned around, and roared. It spouted tentacles, that were waving around in the air.

"Bring it on! You over size dough ball!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Mayhem found a cloud above him and tossed her in. "Go and get help!"

"What!?"

"Just do it!"

Rainbow dash flew away ignoring the box still on her flank.

J clingedto the tree. "ANYTIME NOW!"

* * *

Havoc's POV

"ANYTIME NOW!" I heard J yell.

"You heard him! Lets Go!" I yelled

Luna flew up into the sky, and got J out of the tree. Connor rushed to the Blob, and punched it, only to receive a wad of gooie dough. "What the!?" He punched it with his other hand, but it got the same results. the Blob began to suck Connor in. "Get me out of here! Im to pretty to be eaten!"

"That, and you might make the monster sick!" I yelled.

Solaris grabbed his whip, lashed it onto Connor's legs, and began to pull him out. I helped out as well, our feet began to dig in the ground, until Luna, Mayhem, and J chipped in.

"And heave!"

In no time, Connor popped out, He flew right into Mayhem and slid down to the ground. He looked at his feet they were now shoeless. "Damn those were new shoes!"

I turned to the monster, it reformed itself and road. "Ok has any one seen that Movie called The Blob."

"Whats the Blob?" Luna asked.

"Its a movie where theres this monsterous blob, and it starts to eat people." J said.

"Thats Horrible!"

"But at the end the freeze it."

A light bulb appeared over my head. "Oh great, Havoc's got another bright idea." Connor said looking at his dirty socks.

"In fact I do. We freeze that cake, then smash it like a priceless vase." I said.

"And how are you gonna freeze it? Are you gonna stuff it in a slushy machine?"

Solaris stepped in. "No because I might freeze it." Solaris said retreaving his whip. "On Okami, This whip is called the Life beads, and it has the powers of Ice."

I nodded. "Alright Solaris will put this dessert on ice and we distract it for him."

Connor shrugged. "Ah, what the hell." He ran to the side and waved his arms around. "Hey! Over here!" He got its attention, And made chase.

I ran to the other side, and pulled out a football. "No! Over here!" I yelled, as it turned to me, I threw the football at it's eye. (What is it with attacking the eyes of monsters? I will never understand.)

The football just got stuck in there, and spit it out. It rolled at me like and gooie avalanche, I had no choice but to run. Right until I hit the ground face first, I looked at my feet to see a hole in the ground, Then I turned my gaze back to The blob It lashed one of its tentacles at my leg and pulled me in. I dug my fingers into the dirt to get away, but only left a trail of scratch makrs. I was now pulled up onto the air, above the monster, it open its mouth.

But before it could drop me, the tentacle froze into ice, however the ice around my ankle broke then I was swept away by Luna. "Thanks Luna."

She landed on the ground, and deadpanned me. "Why didn't you just teleport?"

My eyes widen, and I facepalmed. "I always keep forgetting." I turned back to the monster, Mayham was using chaos spears to keep it busy, while Solaris kept freezing it. "Alright time to get frosty." Using my chaos magic I gave myself the Winter Blast 3, from Bioshock 2, and unleashed a blizzard on it, While Solaris wiped it.

In no time at all the Blob's movement slowed down till frozen in ice. "Ice Cream Cake anyone?" J asked tapping the frozen dessert.

"Well at least we can dispose of this thing." Mayham said.

"Lets chuck it in a volcano." I said.

Luna slapped me upside the head. "That was for the prank we pulled on Tia."

"How many time do I have to say im sorry?"

"Only until I deem, you forgiveness."

"Uh guys." Connor said pointing at the ice.

The ice began to crack, and fall apart. "This is not our day." I said. The ice exploded, sending ice shards everywhere, the Blob glared at us then formed a giant tentacle, and sent it crashing down at us.

I held on to Luna, so I could protect her. Just then a ball of fire hit the monster incerating it.

"HAVOC! LUNA!" I heard Twilight yell, she was with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Burning Heart.

"Are you two Alright?" Burn asked.

"Fine thanks to you, wheres Spines?" I asked.

"Shes still with Angel, and the other animals." Fluttershy said.

The Blob roared in pain from its missing chunk that was now burnt ash. A thought came to me. "Wait if freezing it wont work why not torch it?"

"How do we know that it wont just reform again?" J asked.

I switched from Winter blast to incarnate. "Will take it inside and out."

Solaris Put away his whip, and got out his disk. It catched fire. "I can help."

"Anyone else have fire type magic?" I asked. Burn and Solaris stepped up. "Okay time for some home cooking!" The three of us ran up and surrounded The Blob as it reformed, It saw Solaris and roared again. "Now Solaris!"

Solaris sent the disk right into its mouth, and closed. Burn and I sent fire on the out side, it began to swell up.

"Ha ha ha! Burn Sucker Burn!" I yelled. As it got bigger, we stopped. "Run! Shes gonna blow!"

Everyone and everypony ran for cover. 'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" We could see a batter colored mushroom cloud in the sky. Pieces of baked, or burnt cake landed everywhere.

"This sort of reminds me Candy Land." J said looking at the sky, He took another step and sliped on some batter. "Woah!" He landed on Solaris's Tail.

"ARRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" Solaris howled from the pain.

"Ouch that must really hurt." I said just then the sky began to get dark. "Luna I don't think its time for bed yet."

"Riles that wasn't me." Luna said.

"Ah! My tail." Solaris looked up at the sky. "Oh boy."

I walked up to him, and kneeled down to eye level. "Solaris was there any other things in that Okami game?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Well in the game you can, go from night to day freely."

"You dare touch my moon!?" Luna yelled.

"Luna it was not on purpose, he didn't even know it." I said.

A white flash appeared. Celestia was in the town center looking at the mess. "Luna whats going on here? Why did you bring the night early, and why is Ponyville a mess."

"Sister I was not the one who brought the night." She pointed at Solaris. "He some how brought the night."

Solaris slowly walked up The sisters. "Is this true?" Celestia asked.

He bowed, and nodded. "Yes it is, I'll leave youre town."

I butted in. "Now hold on, it was an accident. He didn't know he could do that."

Celestia eyed me. "Well then Havoc can you explain why there is cake mix all over Ponyville?"

I rubbed the back of my head, I opened my mouth trying to say something.

"I can." We turned to J. "Pinkie and I were making some monster cake something, but a bolt of lighting striked inside at the cake mix, making that monster."

Celestia turned to me. "Alright if you and youre new friend can clean up this town, all will be forgiven."

"Thank you Celestia." I walked by her and whispered. "And look at it this way, If he can raise the moon and the sun, you and Luna might be able to get a vacation."

Her eyes widen, And she rose a brow to me. "I might consider it." Celestia smiled, and looked at the sky. "Sine it will only be two hours before night, we can give the ponies some extra sleep." she walked up to Twilight to have word with her.

I saw Solaris sitting there with his head down, Luna walked up to him. "I wish to speak with you Solaris."

He gulped. "Please im sorry-"

"No, im the one that should be sorry for snapping at you earlier. Only an alicorn can raise a celestial Object." She turned to me. "And I over heard youre conversation with Tia."

I was shocked. "Well I-"

She jumped into my arms and smiled. "I like the sound of it."

I smiled back. "Its the least we can do, beside a good vacation might be fun for you."

Luna and I started to make out. We could hear Solaris sighing. "Could someone help me clean this up?"

* * *

3rd POV [J]

J watched Riles and Luna make out, he couldn't beleave that they would have romantic feelings for one another.

"Hey J, I had this with me. Its for you." Rainbow Dash said, a box was stuck to her rump.

"Uhh thanks." He grabbed the box and pulled it off of her, he looked for the shipping, only to only find his name and nothing else but a drawing of a crown on the label. "Theres no name just, this crown."

Rainbow Dash looked at the crown, and shrugged. "Maybe its from one of the Princesses."

J looked at the couple. "I guess so."

* * *

Hours Later...

After helping clean up the town. J opened up the box all it had was a bracelet and wads of paper, he took it out and looked on. It was gun metal grey with a black gem on it. "Why would they give me a gift?" He tried it on, and to his surprise it fit. "Nice maybe I might wear this to bed."

He finished brushing his teeth, and went right to sleep the moment he went to bed.

* * *

All he was doing now was tossing, turning, and sweating. "Oh I don't feel good." He pulled the covers over him.

Then a flash of light shined under the covers, not even knowing what will happen next.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long wait, I had the chapter but lost it, and was forced to remake it But now I will be back on track.

Also Silver Shots sugested a chapter for me, and I thank him for it.

And sorry no Molestia or Lunaughy for today.


	10. Ch 10 A Learning Basic and the Departure

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 10 A Learning Basic and the Departure

* * *

3rd POV [J]

As he got up from bed, he could have sworn he hear cloping, but he was too busy with getting up so he ignored it. J walked into the bathroom, and went to take a shower, he still could hear that annoying cloping sound. "I need to ask Pinkie to keep it down in there." Turning on the hot water, he smiled from the warmth. J tried to grab a bottle of shampoo only to have it sliped from his grip. "Every time I take a shower." He groaned and picked up the bottle, latering the shampoo he started to wash is hair. "Hopefully this won't be a long work day." J rinsed off his head, put on a towel, and went to trim his beard. He took a look at his reflection, and grab his sczoo...

J's eyes widen, and he took another look at himself. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"J whats wrong!?" Pinkie Pie yelled, running into the guest room. "Are you okay in there!?"

"My hands there gone!"

"Did Gummy try to eat your hair again?" Pinkie slowly opened the door, and was shocked at what she saw.

* * *

Havoc's POV

We got everything set up in the Bus, the storage still had the rashions J brought, they were MREs, and that MIO stuff, along with bottled water.

"So let me get this straight. You guys have planed this out before I got here?" Solaris asked.

I nodded. "Yeah pretty much. We were going to drive to Queen Vipers place, and take her down."

"That was right before you came along." Connor said drinking another coke.

"Oops Sorry." Solaris looked down.

"Hey don't say that, Besides you got friends now." I said scratching his ears.

"Thats not funny." He tried to argue, but he started to pant and shake his leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"What the hell was that?" Connor asked.

"It sounded like J." Mayham said.

"Could he be in trouble?" Solaris asked.

"We better make sure, hes the only guy that knows how to drive, and he has a Driver's license." I said.

* * *

Ariving at Sugar Cube Corner, we saw other ponies around as well. Even Twilight and Applejack and the CMCs were there.

"Hey Twilight whats going on?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know we were just about to go inside."

We walked in and found Mr and Mrs cake looking at the up stares, with Pound and Pumpkin between them.

"Oh thank goodness you arrived, Something is going on up stares." Mrs cake said.

"Pinkie Pie is up there, but she won't tell what happened." Mr cake said.

"Well what ever it is, im sure we can help." Twilight said.

"And don't worry yourselves, will check it out." Applejack said. "Now you three stay here with the Cakes."

They knew to listen to her and stayed put. We slowly went up the stares, and to the room where J was staying in.

I knocked on the door. "J? Are you alright in there?"

The Door slowly opened only for Pinkie to come out. "Hey Pinkie has something happen to J?" Twilight asked.

She just looked back and forth, and rubbed the back of her head. "Hes alright, But hes now different."

"What do you mean exactly?" Connor asked.

Pinkie Let us inside J's room, He was under the covers. "J what has got you so stampeding?" Applejack asked.

"Uh... J not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

We looked at each other, seeing if he was serious. "Alright J just come out of the covers." I said.

"No! You wont like what you see."

Twilight walked up to the bed and tried to levitate the covers. "Common J, we can help you."

J grabbed the covers and kept them over himself. "Never!"

Applejack raced over to the other side of the bed, bit the covers and yanked them off. "There now, how about we-" Applejack's Jaw dropped at the sight, as did the rest of us. Minus Pinkie Pie.

J was now a gun metal grey Earth pony, He was tall as Big Mac, with a black mane and tail the same as his human hair style, and black hooves, he still had his chin beard, and he had a cuite mark, it was a wrench and a screw driver, with a metal gear behind them. He wasn't wearing any clothes. (Good thing hes a Pony now.)

"Well I'll be, J is that you?" Applejack asked.

He looked at his right hoof, and nodded. "I think so."

"What happen to you?" Twilight asked.

"Well last night I felt like I was on fire, then when I went to go take a shower, I saw myself as this." J said. "Oh and I got this cool bracelet." He showed us the bracelet.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It came from a package, I still have it." J jumped off of the bed, and landed on his back hooves. "Its right on that dresser." J walked on his back hooves all the way to the dresser. "It didn't have a name, just this crown here." He picked up the box and hooved it to me.

I looked at the lable, it looked just like the crown the King was wearing. I opened the box it was filled with packing nuts. "Didn't you check out the rest of the box?" I asked.

J rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't bother, cause of this bracelet."

I rolled my eyes, and dug through the box, nothing but nuts, nuts, nu- Hello. whats this? There was a blue card inside with my name written on it. "Huh. theres also a card here." I opened it and was surprised at what I was reading.

_**Dear Riles**_

_**We heard you brought youre friend J with you. So we have brought a welcoming gift for him. The Bracelet can allow J to turn into an earth pony, and back to a human freely. It has a setting on it, all he has to do is tap the gem, wich will activate its magic.**_

_**Good luck on youre journey, we will be watching you.**_

_**King and Queen of Equestria.**_

_**P.S. Do not eat the styrofoam packing** **Peanuts.**_

"Well it seems Somepony got J a gift." I said.

"Who?" Solaris asked.

"If I tell you? You would think I'm crazy." I put the card in my pocket. "Oh and J, all you have to do is tap the gem for it to work."

He looked at the gem. "Hmmm. Lets give it a try." He tapped the gem twice, and it started glowing. His whole body glowed, and shifted to his human form. He looked at his hands and smiled. "Hey it worked.. Uh. whats wrong?"

We were forced to look away, why? Because J was in his birthday suit (If you don't understand Google it.) Twilight was trying not to look away while Applejack covered her eyes with her hat.

"Just put some clothes on, already!" Connor yelled.

* * *

After J got dressed, we walked out of the store, with half the town still standing there.

"False alarm everypony! Nothing is wrong!" I yelled.

The town went back to what they were doing, and we made our way back to the bus.

"Ok our friend J can now become a pony." Connor said.

"Yeah, and he doesn't even know the basics." I said.

"Well we can teach him along the way." Applejack said.

"And he looks good as a pony." Pinkie Pie said.

"Really?" J asked.

"Of course J, one tip. ponies don't walk on there back hooves." Applejack said. "How about you go pony and we can began."

* * *

3rd POV [Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and J] (You can skip this if you want.)

J tapped his bracelet and turned into an Earth pony once again. All he had on was his shirt and vest.

"What no pants?" J asked, Still walking on his back hooves, they began to pass Lyra and Bon-bon.

Lyra was now jealous of J now, she just sat at the table pouting, as Bon-bon rubbed her back.

"Alright get on all of your hooves." Applejack said.

"Ok." J got onto all four hooves.

"Now put one hoof, then the other."

J did what she said, and slowly began to walk. So far he only tripped once or twice. "How am I doing?"

"You look like youre holding it in." Pinkie said, bouncing.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." Applejack said.

J tapped his bracelet and turned human, and sighed in relief when he still had his pants. "For now, I'll stay human. Someone has to drive the bus."

* * *

Havoc's POV

Makeing back to the bus, we resumed to prepare for our departure, we now had more food for the storge, camping supplies, and even an air freshener. J was checking the bus once every three days, to insure that it would still run.

"Its still in good condition, so its still good for the use." J said.

"Thats good to hear, they won't know what hit them." I said.

"Right until the waste land weakens our magic." Connor said.

"Will just have to make the best of it." Mayhem said.

Solaris looked around the bus, and laughed. "Did you get this from a zombie game?"

I looked left and right. "...No?" I bowed my head in shame. "Yes."

"I new it, you got the idea from dead island didn't you." J said

"Alright I did. You try coming up with something in a time of crisis."

"Relax dude, there nothing wrong."

"Except theres no more coke." Connor said.

"I swear youre like Fry when he drinks slurm." I said.

"So are you guys ready or what?" Applejack asked.

"We just need to get burn, and will be on our way. One more thing everyone be sure to use the bathroom, it might be a long trip."

* * *

We began to say our goodbyes to our friends, as we were now heading to Solitudines. Where who knows what will be waiting for us.

"Riles promise me you'll come back." Luna said.

"I will Luna, and when I do I will make you the happiest mare."

"Connor you know you don't have to do this." Trixie said.

"Their my friends Trixie, and I can't just abandoned them."

"Take good care, and watch out for any animals when your driving." Fluttershy said hugging Burning heart.

"Don't forget to, wear some thing worm." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie its not cold, in fact it might be hot." J said.

"And you wont get by with that attitude."

As the bus was loaded up with us, I did a head count. Myself, J, Connor, Burning Heart, Mayhem, Spines, Solaris, and BlackSector.

"Wait. BlackSector, where do you you always go?" I ask.

"Me? Oh I got a job delivering mail."

* * *

3rd POV [BlackSector] Flashback

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

BlackSector was chugging down a barrel of Sweet Apple Acers, Apple Cyder, like crazy. As he finished the last drop, a crowd of stallions cheered.

"THIS GOES OUT TO PONYVILLE!" BlackSector began to bang his head to loud music, before passing out, and falling off a bar table.

* * *

Havoc's POV

"Hmmmmm. Ok." I said, as He got on the bus.

Terra stepped forward. "Go East, there will be a dessert. Thats where the wasteland is." Terra gave us a map, showing the land of Solitudines.

"Thanks everypony, and will be back as soon as we can."

Luna gave me one last hug. "You better, or else I will severely kick youre flank." She began to smile, and kissed me right on the lips. "Thats for luck."

I smiled back. "Thanks Luna." I took one last look at everypony, and Ponyville, before stepping inside. I sat in a seat next to the window and waved to Luna. She waved back, I saw tears flowing from hers eyes. "I will come back for you Luna."

J started up the bus, and we were now off on our journey, to face Queen Viper.

* * *

3rd POV [Luna]

Luna watched the bus rided off, until out of sight. "Please Come back soon."

Celestia placed her wing on her sisters back. "They will come back, have faith Luna."

"She is right, we will always watch over them." Terra said.

The three sibling smiled, and had confidence, that they will succeed.

* * *

A/N Im thinking of making a Halloween special, or an easter special.

What do you think?


	11. Chapter 11 A Burning Truth Part 1

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 11 A Burning Truth Part 1

* * *

3rd POV [? ? ?]

Inside a private study, a unicorn sat in a chair, and read a spell book on his front desk. It was a room with a built in library, a german style brick fire place, a wall, covered with trophys, and a bottle of sun flower wine, sitting on his front desk.

He tapped his hoof on one of the pages that was blank. It was a spell about Alicorns. He got angry and threw the bottle into the fire place. As the bottle broke open a fiery blaze blasted through the whole chimney, but didn't set the room on fire.

"Ten years." He grinded his teeth as he spoke. "Ten. Long. Agonizing years." He got up from his desk, and trotted over next to a cork board, with pictures of Burning Heart. "Its amazing that you have evaded us for so long Burning Heart, but I will know you secrets." Their was a knock on his door. "What is it!"

The Door opened up showing a pony wearing a Lieutenant's uniform. "General Shell Shock, we have finally located Burning Heart and Spines."

Shell Shock Rose a brow. "Where are they now, Lieutenant ShockWave"

"They now at a forest, next to the land of So . They seem to be setting up camp." ShockWave said. "Along with others."

"Others?"

ShockWave nodded, and pulled out a video. "You may want to see for yourself sir."

Shell Shock trotted back to his desk, and pressed a button underneath it. The trophy wall lifted up showing a 300 inch tv, in the center was smaller tv's. As ShockWave placed the video in it began to play. It Showed ShockWave in a grass skirt, wearing a cocoanut bra, doing the hula.

"What the?" Shell Shock asked, hie eye was twitching.

The Lieutenant quickly ejected the tape, and pulled out the right one. "Apologises sir! That was from our vacation in the Bahamas." He placed the right one in and it showed Burning Heart and Spines, With several others.

There was a Dragon that was using telekinesis, a hairless ape with long hair, another ape wearing a tux, that was turning into other ponies, a wolf with weapons on its back, and a creature made of different body parts, that was defying reality itself.

"The ones with Burning Heart, are unlike any other creatures we have ever seen sir." He pointed to the mismatched monster. "The one here seems to be a Draconequus, and this dragon here, possesses magic." He then pointed to the two humans. "These creatures here, are what appears to be humans, The one hear, has powers of a changeling, while the other was driving this metal carriage. It might have engineering capabilities." He then pointed to the wolf. "And this wolf, has weapons we have never seen before, and can also use magic."

Shell Shock's eyes widen. "Amazing." He sat down in his chair and began to smile. "We have finally found our target, after so long." He grabbed another bottle of wine and poured a glass. "Lieutenant, get the crew ready for departure. Were going camping."

ShockWave saluted. "If I may ask sir, what of the others?"

He looked at his Lieutenant, with the same smile. "I. Must. Have. Them. All."

The Lieutenant saluted once more and left. Shell Shock sipped his glass, and looked back at his book.

* * *

Havoc's POV Three Day Later...

It has been three days since we left for the waste land. J had to re-gas the bus since we have gone non stop, we had to take shifts on driving the bus, until the tank went bone dry. We all now set up camp in a forest, I have no clue what its called, and no its not the Everfree Forest. It was noon and me and Conner were collecting fire wood for the night.

"Why can't you just make a fire with your powers?" Conner asked, wiping his brow. He had to leave his tux jacket off, and roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

"Wheres the fun in that, this is camping, and we need to get use to not using our magic as much since Solitudines weakens magic." I said I was in human form again, as I was chopping wood for the camp fire. J had a fire ax in the bus and lent it to me.

"Im getting mosquito bite out here, so you look me in the eye and tell me this is fun." Connor tried to wave away the pesky bugs, but they kept flying back.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you to wear bug screen, before coming with me." I pulled out the can and tossed it to Connor.

He catched it, and started spraying himself. The bugs began to fly away. "Yeah and don't come back!"

I mentally laughed, at his shenanigans. "Lets get this wood back to camp, then we can get some fish from the lake."

"Don't we already have food?" Connor asked.

"Yeah but we got to make it last."

Connor groaned, as we headed back to the camp. we walked through the woods we also found edible mushrooms, black berries, and natural honey from a nearby bee hive. "How do you even know this stuff anyway?"

"When I was little, I use to go out into the woods a lot, and learn how to survive harsh environments. And watched a lot of man vs wild episodes."

"Huh who would have known."

* * *

Back at the camp, J and Spines covered the bus in branches and wood bark, it was practically invisible from sight. Mayhem was trying to start a fire, with two sticks but they kept breaking. Burn and Solaris were setting up the tents, and BlackSector was flying back with a bucket of water.

"Its just like camping when I was with my step dad." J said. "Right before he got fired from Wal-Mart."

"Whats a Wal-Mart?" Spines asked.

"A really big store, so big you might get lost."

"Ok we brought the fire wood!" I yelled. "Hey where's burn?"

"I think he went to fix his cloak, he ripped it and ran off." Solaris said.

I placed the fire wood down. "Maybe he might need help."

I saw Spine's eyes widen. "No, no, no! That won't be nessicary, im sure hes fine."

I rose a brow. "Take it easy, I just want to see if he needs help."

"I don't think he needs help, so lets leave it at that." She started to sweat.

I gave Spines a stern look. "Are you hiding something from us?"

"Of course not, Burn is a normal every day unicorn."

"I didn't ask, what kind of pony he was."

Spines tapped her claws. "No one sees the wizard!" She started to run off.

"Hey hold on!" I turned back into a Draconequus, and we followed her, right behind a large rock, where burn was stitching his cloak up. He was using his wings to hold it up while he used his magic for the thread a needle.

... Processing Please Wait...

Wait a minute... "Burn?" I asked.

He turned to us, his eyes widen, and he sighed. "I guess it was bound to happen." He got up and placed the cloak back over him. I was able to get a quick peek of his wings, they were black with white feather tips ,and I also noticed his cutie mark was a red heart with an orange flame behind it.

"Im sorry Burn, I didn't know what else to say." Spines said, apologising.

"Its alright Spines, theres nothing wrong." He turned to us. "Before you ask how about we sit down."

We went back to the camp site, we started the fire, and waited for him to speak. "Alright, You can ask."

"Why didn't you tell us you were an alicorn?" Connor asked.

"Because im not a real alicorn." Burn said.

"But you got wings, and a horn." I said. "How can you 'not' be a real alicorn?"

Burn closed his eyes. "Its a really long story." he smirked. "You all want to hear it don't you?"

We sat across from him, eating popcorn. "Please?"

Burn laughed. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you. About ten years back, I was once a student of Princess Celestia."

We just looked at him. "What?" J asked. I forgot to mention that J has never seen FiM.

"Yes its true, he was a student of Sunshine." Spines said.

"But that doesn't explain, the alicorn part." Solaris said.

"Well sit back, you might get to hear about it." Burn said.

* * *

_"Like Twilight Sparkle, I took an entrance exam the same as hers. It was to hatch a dragon egg. Thats how I got Spines."_

_"I became one of Celestia's top student in her kingdom, which also got me noticed by General Shell Shock, of the Equestrian Military, but I declined his offer of becoming an officer, so I can keep studying magic. Then I later learned about the Elements of Harmony, and I became determined to become a bearer of one."_

_"Spines and I traveled to the resting place, however none reacted to me. I tried every idea I could come up, but always ended up as failure. Only rewarded with anger on our way back, I was determined to become an Element bearer even if I had to create a new element."_

_"As I studied with, Yin and Yang. They were two unicorns students who were also great friends to have."_

_"We studied for two years, and preparing the spell. Once The day came, we gathered the nessicary ingredients, and prepared the spell. Once We started, we formed the ingredients into a fire and orange gemstone. We thought the spell woud become a success, but we were wrong."_

_"Once the gem was almost complete, the ground began to shake, along with the rest of this world. The ground we were standing on began to crack open, we were able to see the very core of our planet. A beam of golden energy arched out at the three of us, and began to destroy us. I was able to escape but it was to late for my friends, Yin and Yang. They were deatomized into grey mist."_

_"But it wasn't over yet. arch of magic left them then enveloped the new Element to try and take it while the mist surrounded me, I began to recursively absorb the grey mist of my two friends, I began to grow wings, my horn was elongated."_

_"My power level and intelligence were enhanced beyond any other unicorn. I tried to fight with the planetary energy because I didn't want to lose the element I created, but in the end I lost it and the planetary energy stripped me of my magic except for my special talent which is weak love magic and all flame and fire related magic."_

_"Celestia found out about my incident, and expelled me from her school. I was banished to Saddle Arabia to live with the horses. Spines didn't have to go, but she had always stayed by my side."_

_"We were fine in Saddle Arabia for a couple of months, until we ran into General Shell Shock. He found out about what happened to me and wanted to find out how I became an alicorn, and use the same spell to create an army of alicorns. so he could overthrow the Princess, or in this case 'Princesses.'"_

_"We had no choice but to leave Saddle Arabia, for ten years we were hunted around the world, hiding, running, making sure the Princesses were safe. Celestia eventually allowed us to return to Equestria, provieded I don't revial my form, but I dought that General Shell Shock wont find us soon, we tried to explain what happened, but unless theres proof of his plan she can't do anything."_

_"I vowed to bring my friends back, and correct my past mistakes of that spell."_

* * *

We just looked at him, not knowing what else to say. This guy was through hell and back. I got up, and walked right up to Burn and hugged him.

"Havoc what are you doing?" Burn asked.

"You shouldn't have deserved what you went through for all those years." I said, as I let go of him.

Burn rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I guess."

"Common guys! We still got day light so how about some smores!" Everyone cheered, even Burn.

But before we could get started, several tin cans was thrown to us, It burst out smoke and covered the whole camp. I was gagging and coughing, My eyes were burning like hell, I tried to open them but this smoke was to strong. I tripped and fell to the ground. I could only hear what was happening, I heard my friends doing the same as what I am doing now, And I think J was saying something about rancid garlic. I started to hear hoof steps, and sounds of gas masks.

"Ahhh, Burning Heart, at long last we have finally found you." I heard hoof steps coming closer to me. "And look at this you made some new friends." I could hear the breathing getting closer to my ear. "Very 'special' new friends."

I started to feel light headed, and pass out from lack of air. What ever is going on now, it is not good.

* * *

To Be Continued. What will happen to the gang now, tune in next time on Havoc 2

This fanfiction is brought to you buy. Big Macintosh Condoms.

* * *

A/N This was Lankore's Idea for the chapter, along with his OC Shell Shock.


	12. Chapter 12 A Burning Truth Part 2

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 12 A Burning Truth Part 2

* * *

{"Haaaaaavvoooooocccccc."}

"..."

{"Haaaaaaavvvoooooooccccccc."}

"..."

{"Haaaaaaaavvvvooooooooccccccc c."}

"..."

{"**HAVOC!**"}

My eyes shot open, but then stung by a rafter light. I rolled over to face the floor, and mildly cursing to myself, the same thing that happened when I came to Equestria. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw everyone else, each one of them were in a separate cells, Including me. All except for BlackSector, where is he?

The whole place looked like a prison, and not one of those run down prisons the place the was spotless. The ponies who abducted us must really be hygienic.

"About time you joined the party!" Connor yelled, across from me.

He was wearing some kind of collar with a gem in the center, and so were the others. Even I was wearing one, they almost looked like the ones from Fabble 2. I rubbed the side of my neck, and yawned. What ever they used on us they must really want us.

"What just happened?" I asked

"Youre guess is as good as ours." Mayhem said, sitting on a cell bench.

"Wheres BlackSector?"

"No clue." Solaris said.

We saw the front door open up, with two ponies dressed in army outfits entering the room, they stood on the sides of the front door and another pony entered the room. A brown unicorn, with a black and red mane and tail, he was also wearing an officers hat, with gold armor covering his chest, and he has a atomic explosion cutie mark.

He walked right up to Burn's cell and smirked. "You really thought we could never get you, well take a look around you. We have finally succeeded." I am guessing that this guy is Shell Shock.

"Hey! Don't we at least get a phone call?" Connor asked, holding onto the bars.

Shell Shock pulled out a little remote, and pressed a button on it. The collar on Connor was glowing, it shocked Connor and sent him straight to the floor of his cell.

"Such spirit. Its a shame I will have to break it." Shell Shock said, putting the remote back in pocket. "Now then, where should we begin?" He looked around the prison, and spotted me. "Do not worry, I already know of you. Havoc."

For some reason, I felt a chill run up my spine, but kept it in check. "What is it you want from us?"

He laughed, at my question. "Oh. That is just rich, but I'll tell you. For ten years we have tried to catch Burning Heart and Spines. So I could learn the formula of alicorns."

We all stayed quiet, and let him continue.

"You see. This land that is in perfect harmony is too much, and is practically vulnerable to attack, by other nations. The Princess may not see it but I most certainly do. The Diamond Dogs have already infiltrated the Kingdom, and The Changelings nearly took over. In my opinion I find Princess Celestia's way of national defences is completely mediocre."

"The Princesses are not fit to run this land, and I will prove to them that I can do better. Once there out of the way I can recreate Equestria in my own image."

"And what would that be?"

Shell Shock lifted up a roll of fabric, and unrolled it. It was a red flag with five alicorns, in front of an eclispe.

"This is the future of Equestia, a land of alicorns, and eyerypony at equal lever. Earth Ponies, Pegesai, and Unicorns will only be a thing of the past. And I will be Equestria's King, no other nation will ever laugh at us again."

He walked right into the center. "Where to begin?" Shell Shock asked. "Maybe before we start the process with Burning Heart, We examine his friends." He turned to J's cell and smiled. "Lets start with him, This is a good opportunity to study a homo sapiens."

The guards walked up to J's cell, they open the bars. "Its just humans." J said. then he was tassed by a guard, knocking him to the floor.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" Solaris yelled, then he got shocked to.

"Do not worry when were done with him, you will be next." Shell Shock said, as the guards dragged J to the center.

"Will see about that." I snapped my fingers but nothing happened, I tried it again only for nothing, I kept snapping my finger until I could fell them getting raw.

"Save youre foolery, The collars you all wear restrains your magic. And the collars are remote activated." Shell Shock said, then the floor in the center opened up with some kind of exsperamental chair, and a table covered with medical tools. "The reason why were doing this right here is because I want Burning Heart to witness a new race of super solders.

The guards placed J on the lab table and strapped him down.

"Wait! I thought you only wanted me." Burn said.

Shell Shock nodded. "I still do, but when I found you with these others, I just had to have them as well. Think of It an army of alicorns with the abilities of five creatures, I wont just rule Equestria but this whole planet will become mine. Then the other nations will see what its like to be treated as parasites."

The door opened again, another pony walked inside, but something was wrong This pony looked like something from the terminator. He was a dark blue Pegasus, with a light purple mane and tail, his cutie mark was a lighting bolt, with electricity surrounding it. He was wearing round sunglasses, and a Lieutenant's uniform, but thats not all. He was wearing an air mask, he had a prosthetic hoof, and he has metal wings. METAL WINGS! I'm guessing hes a Pegasus.

Shell Shock smiled. "Ah. Lieutenant ShockWave. You made it just in time?"

ShockWave saluted him. "Yes General Shell Shock." His voice sounded like a robot's.

Shell Shock walked up to the table that J was on, He levitated an empty syring and stuck it into J's arm. He began to extract some of his blood.

"Theres the blood, and now for a tissue sample." Shell Shock emptied the syringe into a test tube and placed it on the table. He walked to the other side, and levitated a scalpel and slowly went for J's other arm. Oh Celestia this wont be good.

Then a pony ran into the room and saluted Shell Shock. "General! Several intruders has breached the gate!"

"Then stop them!" Shell Shock yelled.

"Were trying Sir! But they have took out some of our good solders."

Shell Shock groaned. "Lieutenant ShockWave go deal with them, and you two go with him." They saluted Shell Shock and left. "You will stand watch over the door."

"Yes sir." The guard pony said.

Shell Shock returned to the table. "Now where was I?"

I saw the guard pony turn back around, green fire surrounded him reveling BlackSector. He winked at us, I always knew he had a heart.

Then I got an Idea. "Hey General Shell Shock, I have a question."

He groaned. "What is it?"

"Why are you doing the work yourself?"

Shell Shock smirked. "That is a very good question, the reason why is because I cannot trust other sincetest to do my research, I can't risk letting precious data falling into the wrong hoof." He dropped the scalpel, pulled out what seems to be a Red 9 hand gun, and turned around pointing it at BlackSector. "Don't move."

Blacksector froze and stayed put.

"Did you really think I would be fooled so easily?" Shell Shock asked. "All you are is a fly on the wind shield, now you must be wiped away." He pulled back the hammer.

BlackSector was sweating bullets, Shell Shock was about to pull the trigger.

'CRASH'

As if good fortune just shined upon us, a large piece of the ceiling fell on ceiling fell on Shell Shock, On that ceiling pieces was Lyra. '...' LYRA!? She slowly got up and looked around, She dressed like Splinter Cell, She then laid eyes on Connor.

"Oh no." Connor said, as Lyra ran up to him.

"Oh Connor I knew I would find you here!" Lyra yelled.

I held back my laugh. "BlackSector! That guy has a remote in his pocket."

BlackSector nodded, and lifted up the ceiling piece. Shell Shock was out cold, BlackSector dug through each pocket until he finally found it. "I got it here!" He tossed it to me, and I caught it.

"Alright now where is the unlock button?" I search the remote, until I found the right button, can't take the risk of pressing the wrong one. "Please let this be the one." I pressed a little blue button, then the collars, unlocked and fell off. "Ok lets try this again." I snapped my fingers and all the bars on the cells turned into ice.

"About time!" Connor yelled breaking the ice bars, Lyra smiled and jump-hugged him. He could only roll his eyes.

I broke through mine, and ran to the table. J's arm had a large cut on it, I pulled out some bandages and covered it. "J you alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "I had worse, The Doctor's office was a lot scaryer." He got up from the bed, and walked over to Shell Shock, He pick up his hand gun, and looked at it. "Nice gun." He placed it behind his pants line.

"Just don't shoot youre ass off." Connor said.

Burn walked up to Shell Shock, he just glared at him, until he turn his sight away. "Youre not worth it."

"Well I got something." Connor grabbed a whites pen from the lab table, he started drawing on Shell Shock's face.

'JACKASS' Was written right over it.

"ALERT! ALERT! PRISONER ESCAPE! ALERT! ALERT! PRISONER ESCAPE!." There were red, and yellow lights flashing in the room.

"Time to go!" I yelled.

"But Havoc they took our stuff!" Solaris yelled.

"Then will find your stuff, and get the Hell out of doge!" Mayhem charged the metal door, and smash it up like tin foil.

"Lets go!" Spines yelled

Connor was still writing on Shell Shock, I just rolled my eyes, and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

We were running through a hallway that seem to go on forever, we ran past a window, where there were ponies in lab coats looking at Connor and Solaris's Stuff, with more guards patrolling the room, carrying rifles. "Hey guys I found youre stuff."

They looked out through the window. "Connor, open the door I'll take care of this." Solaris said.

Connor nodded and slowly opened the door, Solaris snuck inside all we could do is watch. The guards spotted Solaris and aimed their bows at him, Solaris smiled, he started to growl. The room began to get darker, and darker, all we could hear was the sound of screaming and fighting. Once the room briten up, we saw Solaris putting his gear back on.

Connor quickly walked in and got his stuff as well. "Don't touch my stuff." He kicked one of the guards in the 'place'.

"Solaris what did you just do?" I asked.

He smirked. "Its a move called shadow step, I'll tell you about it later when were not about to be directed."

Connor came back out with his, fire arms we made a break for escape.

"Lyra were you following us?" Connor asked.

"Maybe?" Her ansered, made Connor groan.

As we reached the end of the hallway, there was a big open space, and a big door (Please let it be the way out.). But with five dozen, guard ponies with rifles, equiped with laser pointers. "Youre plan was, thought out." ShockWave said, stepping forward. "But now it ends here."

We didn't dare move, since there were ponies with guns. I thought this was a kids show, why do they even have guns anyway? Besides whats happening now?

"Psssssst, J the fuse box." Mayhem whispered to J, I could only hear them since there were fire arms pointing at us.

"Before you shoot us, let me say one thing." J said. "Testicals."

I saw Lyra blush, for that word being said. I also saw the other guards laughing, ShockWave was trying to shut them up, Guess no one get what they want.

J pulled out the Red 9 and shot a fuse box on the side of the wall. The lights suddenly went out, and we made our epic take down on these nazified ponies. Bullets were flying everywhere, Mayhem was literally throwing them, Connor was knocking the lights out of them, Burn was casting fire magic, Spines was electrocuting them, BlackSector flew in the air, picking up guards and dropping them on others, J was pistol whipping the guard ponies in the head, and Lyra was hiding behind a wooden crate, avoiding the violence, as for me and Solaris. I was trying to open the door while Solaris covered me with his disk.

"This is just like Dead Space 2. Combined with Saw." I said Crossing several wires, in return getting shocked.

Solaris bashed another guard, and froze him. "Work faster!"

"Im hurrying!" Resetting another component, I got the door unlocked. It slowly opened up and stopped, a quarter of way through, and that not the worst part theres was a carriage of crates blocking the path. "OH COMMON!"

Solaris rolled his eyes and got out his paint brush, he painted and upsidown Q in the air. A bomb append between the doors. "Take cover!" Solaris yelled, we ran far from the giant cherry bomb. The explosion was so intense that we were blown back from it.

I slowly got up coughing. "Damn Solaris."

"Sorry."

"I got it open. Now lets go!" Solaris yelled. J holstered his gun and grabbed Lyra.

We all ran outside into another room with the outside into view. Mayhem grabbed one side of the doors as Burn was magic-ing the other. They pushed the door shut, A shadow figure zoomed past the doors, before they went shut.

ShockWave was flying in the air, he decended to the floor and shook his head. "Those fools, can't even do nothing right." He lifted his left hooves, (the metal one.) It shifted into some kind of cannon. (Something like Transformers.) The canon glowed purple. "I guess General Shell Shock can settle for dead test subjects. Hell understand." A purple light shoot right at us, we took cover as it zoomed right over us. blowing a small hole in the doors.

"Enough." BlackSector said hovering in front of us. "You clam to be a warrior when all you do is attack?" He took out his sword.

"I am now warrior I am a solder, and General Shell Shock is our liberation, of Equestria!"

BlackSector glared spears at the ponified terminator. "Then prove it."

* * *

3rd POV [BlackSector]

{YouTube - Devil may cry 4 Science Will Never Die}

ShockWave, shifter his cannon back into a hoof, his then lifted his wings up, they stretched about three feet, and curled onto saw blades like, propelers. They begain to spin, he loerd one to the ground creating sparks as to sliced through the ground.

BlackSector held his position, he kept focused on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

ShockWaved slowly approached BlackSector, intimidating him with the saw blades. as they were pointed in front of the Warrior Changeling. ShockWave Lifted the blades into the air and back down over BlackSector.

The Changeling jumped back just in time, he felt warm liquid run down the side of his face, but knew it wasn't the time.

The Lieutenant, charged BlackSector swinging his blades around. The formal servant of Queen Chrysalis dodged every blade that came close to him. When one of the blades hit BlackSector in the arm, he hissed in pain, he hovered in the air and grabbed his arm, he felt more liquid smearing on his hoof.

"Im not finished." ShockWave shifted his arm into a Lazar cannon, and fired at BlackSector. All he could do is doge the deadly lights, He zoomed over the floor and circled around ShockWave.

The pony cyborg couldn't get an aim on the Changeling. He lifted his blades up and sent them to the floor on his sides.

BlackSector smiled and stopped flying around, He drew his sword out, and slashed the joints that were moveing the saw-wings.

"Well aren't you the smart one." ShockWave aimed his cannon.

BlackSector raised his sword up, and stared at the Lieutenant. Time slowed down, as BlackSector and ShockWave. stared at each other. The Warrior changeling could see the energy ball, launching from the mechanical hoof. As it moved closely to him he quickly brought his sword down, onto the purple laser, slashing it in half, and into different directions.

Before ShockWave fire another, BlackSector threw his sword like a kuni knife right into the laser arm. It started to over load, causing a feed back, until it exploded. The Lieutenant yelled in pain, and healed the metal stub of his arm.

"Now you know how I feel now." BlackSector Smirked. His sword landed beside him and he picked it up.

* * *

Havoc's POV

We just stood back and watched BlackSector, take down the mechanical pony, in no time at all. He sheathed his sword and came back to us.

"Well?" He asked.

"That was awesome!" Spines yelled. "You were all like Slash! Woosh! Slash! All ninja style!"

We heard the door we went becomeing pried open. "We can thank him later, when were all not a science project!" Connor yelled.

Mayhem grabed a wooden box and placed it over ShockWave, he also placed a dozen cinder blocks, on the box. we ran form this place and wouldn't stop until wer were on the other side of the planet.

After a few minutes we check to see if the coast was clear, we were still in the woods. So they must have put there base here from sabotages.

"OK! 'Huff' Let me try to process this." J huffed, and took a deep breath. "That guy is after you, and now 'us' to make alicorn versions of Deadpool?"

Burn rose a brow, having no idea what Deadpool was. "Yes it true, I'm so sorry everyone." Burn apologized to us and was begging for forgiveness.

"Burn theres nothing to be sorry about, It was just something unexpected." I said. "Will make sure you get youre friends back and put a stop to Shell Shock." I patted him on the shoulders. "Now where are we?"

J pulled out a one of those touch phones. "Ok the bus is just two miles Away."

"No problem." I snapped my fingers teleporting us back to the bus, it was till there. J took some of the branches off and got it starting.

"Hey how come they didn't take the bus?" Mayhem asked.

"Princess Celestia placed a special gem inside to keep, enemies from scanning it. So we don't lose it to those bad guys." J said. "Now hop aboard, before something else happens."

I sighed so much for camping, We got back on the re gassed bus and drove off to the wasteland.

* * *

3rd POV [Shell Shock]

Shell Shock was now in the lab shower washing off the drawings

on him, never before has he been this humiliated. He slammed his hoof to the wall, knocking over bottles of soap.

"You have only delayed, yourself Burning Heart. You and your friend will belong to me! AHHH SOAP IN MY EYES!"

ShockWave was in another room laying on a table having his hoof rebuilt, he sighed and shook his head. "They don't pay me enough for this."


	13. Chapter 13 A Baron Wasteland

My little pony Friendship Is Magic is property of Hasbro

Brutal Legend is Property of Double Fine

Havoc 2

Chapter 13 A Baron Wasteland

* * *

3rd POV [Queen Viper]

Queen Viper stood over the balcony, deep I thought. Remembering her past with her sister Queen Chrysalis, and how she watched her own father pass away, right in front of her. "What is it?"

The pony in the cloak bowed. "Forgive me Queen Viper, their is news of Havoc and others. They are arriving here, in a metal carriage."

Queen Viper smiled. "No matter. Let them come, I want to see their true determination."

"As you wish your highness." The pony in the cloak left, with out a second thought.

"Soon Havoc, I will make you and Equestria see the true version of Equestria." She left the balcony and went to her mirror. "I think its time to see my sister again." She left her room, to find Ariados, and Dawn.

* * *

Havoc's POV

It has been two more days since that event with Shell Shock. We could have done something before, but Equestria was counting on us. We also have been keeping watch for any suspicious activity. I was only looking out the window watching the trees, and ground go by.

"Havoc can you tell me why, we had to bring Lyra with us?" Connor asked.

"We couldn't just leave her there, besides its to dangerous for her to go back to Ponyville on her own." I ansered.

And yes we had to take Lyra with us, otherwise she would have been taken prisoner by Shell Shock. Lyra has mostly been in the front watching J drvie, and he dosen't really mind it.

I checked the map, and we were nearly close. "J, I need you to stop the bus for one minute."

"Sure thing." J slowed down, until complete stop.

"Alright everyone listen up!" I yelled getting their attention. "Once we reach Solitudines magic will be useless, so we will only have to relay on other means, and proceeding with extreme caution." Everyone nodded, I'd make a really good leader. "If there is anything else, Lets keep going."

"Ugh make up youre mind already." J said, as the bus started moving again.

"Havoc, what is the land suppose to look like?" Mayhem asked.

"According to this map, it should look like a mild desert." I pointed to a spot on the map. "And from what I guess Queen Viper should be in the center of the place."

"How do you know?" Connor asked.

"Isn't alway obvious? Basicly bad guys always have a hide out in the most obvious place."

"And if shes not there?" Solaris asked.

"Well we can always find something out of place in a wasteland." I anserd.

"Like what? Rocks?" Connor asked.

"Real funny Connor." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey Havoc, I think I found that Solitudines place!" J yelled.

I walked up to the front desk, and looked out the window. Their was a border between a lush forest, and a baron waste land. "This is it everyone, cross your fingers!" I yelled.

"We dont have fingers!" Lyra yelled.

You ever felt a surge through your entire body? That is how we all felt once the bus crossed the line into the waste land. I nearly fell to the floor, from the shock. "Ugh' Ok who's not out cold sound off." 'Groan' 'Ugh' 'O' "I'll take that as a yes." Opening my eyes I was a human again, but no necklace, and thank Celestia I still had my clothes. "Ok now for the test." I snapped my fingers to make a Hot Pocket, but all I got was a pizza roll before the disintegrated. "This place really does weaken magic at least I still have my powers."

"Really? You don't say?" Connor asked.

J started the air conditioner, then he took of his vest while he was driving. "Phew I hate, getting hot."

"Same here." Connor took of his tux jacket. "Lyra don't get any Ideas."

Lyra smiled sheepishly, and sat back down. "So who are you going after?"

I looked at Lyra with a serious look. "Queen Viper sister of Queen Chrysalis."

"WHAT!" She yelled, thankfully without shattering the glass on the bus. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"We couldn't let her send her forces to attack Ponyville, so we had to go to her." I said.

"But-"

"Lyra I know it sounds stupid, but we had no other choice." Lyra stop talking and she looked at the floor, I sat down beside her. "Lyra I'm sorry, its just that I care about everypony and I don't want them to get hurt."

Lyra looked at me and nodded. "Ok I understand."

"Havoc, I we need to speak to you." Solaris said.

"Ok. See ya Lyra." I said getting up.

"See ya Havoc."

I walked up to Solaris, Mayhem, Burn. "Whats wrong?"

"I checked the gas we got here theres only enough left for five hundred miles." Solaris said. "And we don't even know how far Queen Viper is."

I sighed. "If we can at lest find the place, we might be able to get there on foot. We'll only need to be a mile away for that."

"And what will we do, when we find Queen Viper?" Burn asked.

"Simple. We get her to stop and we stop her." I said. "And I think Ariados will be there to."

"Ariados?" Solaris asked.

"When me and Connor, first met Mayhem, I got a knife thrown at me by this guy with white hair." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Sheesh what did you do?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to fight me for some reason. That and I want a rematch." I saw that it was getting close to night. "If were lucky, we might find a safe place and get some sleep."

"Theres a good place." J said, there was a giant rock that looked like Pride Rock from The Lion King, it looked just like pride rock. J drove right under it and stopped. "I need some clear eyes right now." J rubbed his eyes, and boy were they blood shot.

"I guess some of us will have to sleep on the floor." Connor said.

"If we can." Mayhem said laying down.

I layed down, and had my hands behind my head. "Rest up everyone, will need it." I said, before I slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

I was laying under a tree, watching the clouds go by, listening to the leaves in the tree, and feeling the breeze of the wind.

"Hello Riles." I saw Luna appear next to me. "I'm glad that your okay." She smiled.

"Yeah ok." I said looking down.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I have been asking myself if i'm doing the right thing, If I should confront Ariados, and Queen Viper. But I don't want my friends to get hurt." I closed my eyes, and tears were running from my face.

I felt a hoof touch my face, and I opened my eyes and saw Luna's face. "Riles I know this is tough for you, but you have never disappointed anypony ever, I know you can do this, and your friends know it to. You are more different than anypony I have ever meet, and that's why I love you."

I smiled. "Thanks Luna." Luna scooted closer to me and I wraped my arms around her.

"This is a really nice dream you have."

"Its even better when your here."

Luna smiled. "I know it is." Suddenly the ground started to shake, and the ground begain to crack. "Oh no something is happening outside the dream!" Luna yelled.

"It looks like will have to cut this short." I said. "Don't worry Luns I'll be fine."

* * *

I shot up, and looked outside, rock were cracking apart, and I saw something out of the ground. "A sandworm really?"

"Ahhhh! Stop toping wheat thins." J said in his sleep.

"J! Wake up!" I yelled in his ear.

"WOAH! IM UP, IM UP! What with the earth quake!?"

"Take a look out side." I pointed outside.

"Ok good point." J started up the bus, and drove form the rock.

"Hey whats going on?" Connor asked. "Are we going through a drive through?"

"No were running from a giant worm!" I yelled, making everyone else wake up.

I looked out of the back door the sand worm was hot on our tail, J was swerving the bus back, and forth trying to lose it. The worm lifted up its head, it looked almost, like that third boss from The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess.

"Oh man were goners!" Mayhem was now freaking out.

I was forced to slap him across the face. "Keep it together man." as I looked at him something ran across from my vision I ran to it and saw a rock like surface. "J their was a solid surface there!"

"Yeah and?" He still needed to see where he was going.

"Drive over there."

"Okay." He did a sharp turn, sending some of the guys to the side.

"Hey this isn't NASCAR you dumbass!" Connor yelled.

"In a time like this it might as well!" J yelled back.

"Havoc what are you planing!?" Solaris asked.

"Just trust me." I said.

"Oh sure trust the one man freak show." Connor said.

J drove to the rock, with the worm still chasing us. It was like we hit a speed bump. "Ok J slow down."

"What?"

"Just do it."

The Bus was slowed down, and the worm rose from the surface. "Wait for it." It opened its mouths. "Wait for it." It began to strike. "PUNCH IT!" J stomped down on the gas pedal, and the Bus speed away. We saw the worm hit the rock, its head was scrunched up, and it fell to the ground.

"Oh I get it." Connor said.

"No you don't." Burn said.

"Shut up."

"Stop it you two, its done and over with." I said, then sat down.

"Hey Havoc, you might want to take a look at this." J said.

I got up and walked to the front seat, and my jaw dropped. "Well looks like we found it." Everyone else walked up to the front seat, and jaws dropped. Upon the distance, was a large Castle, dark and evil looking, and a 100 foot high wall surrounding it, and there seemed to be a dark purple bearer around it.

"Perfect how do even get close to there?" Connor asked.

"We can't use magic, so that's a no go." Spines said.

"Hold on if this place weakins magic, then how is there a bearer?" Solaris asked.

"Maybe they found a way, for them to use magic." BlackSector said.

"Well that's just cheating." Connor said, crossing his arms.

"Heads up guys we got some obstruction ahead." J said, pulling over a safe distance, he opened the glove compartment, and took out a pair of binoculars. "Here use these."

I took them, and looked at what the problem was. There were Changeling patrol forces walking around the perimeter, and there were, small have shaped baraicks, with training fields, and more Changelings, carrying weapons.

"What do you see?" Solaris asked.

"What I wished wasn't there." I said. "There thousands, of changelings, all over the place."

"How do we even get in there?" J asked.

"That I don't even know."

* * *

A/N Ok readers what should the gang do?

A : Sneak across the place and wall.

B : Garb the nearest uniforms, and disguise themselfs.

C: Drive straight through, at fast speed.

I will give you ten days, to cast your vote. April / 29 / 2013

On a side note I'm sorry for takeing so long, I needed to clear my head, for new ideas.


End file.
